La Familia de mi Novia
by Ootori Hika-chan
Summary: Hiyori a llegado a casa con la peor de las noticias... va a presentar su novia a su peculiar familia. Los suegros no están felices... y le harán la vida imposible al pobre chico. ¿Sobrevivirá? ¿o sufrirá la tortura Kirishima? -Mención de M-preg. Personajes de Junjou romántica. :) (el rating podría subir...)
1. cap0- PROLOGO

**Holaaa! Volví :)**

**Gracias al buen recibimiento q tuvo ''A padre gay hija fujoshi'' siendo ese mi primer fic yaoi ewe regreso con uno nuevo XD pero este será de varios caps.**

**Esto sería solo un prologo, si no les gusta la idea simplemente me lo dicen y lo elimino :/ Si les gusta… y… seguiré, obviamente jejeje **

**Los caps serán más largos XD**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

***Mención y posible M-Preg… si no te gusta NO LO LEAS PLIS **

*** Cronológicamente está ubicado tres años después de ''A padre gay…`` pero no es necesario haberlo leído…**

***Contiene el lenguaje propio del oso de Marukawa, no me juzguen… **

***Un poco de OoC en los personajes, más q nada por el tiempo de convivencia juntos y por una q otra situación**

***Novia Fujoshi**

***Suegros celosos… ETC, ETC-**

**Declaimer: Si sekaiichi me perteneciera, estos tres serian los protas XD bueno,,, derechos, izquierdos y demás a la diosa del manga, Nakamura-sansei**

**-Este fanfic será publicado en otra pagina (como HikariKirishima/ OotoriHika-chan, es el mismo prologo así q paja cambiar lo q escribo, lo leas donde lo leas es lo mismo excepto el pseudónimo) pero es totalmente de Mi autoría **

**Ahora si, a leer-**

_Capitulo 0: Prólogo_

Una fría mañana de Diciembre, una familia algo fuera de lo común desayunaba tranquilamente disfrutando el momento de paz antes de que las obligaciones de trabajo –en el caso de los padres- , escuela- en el caso de la hija mayor- y del pequeño hijo menor –en el caso de los padre otra vez- los consumiera… o al menos, se había comenzado con calma…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Hiyori?- Un hombre alto y de ondulados cabellos castaños, Kirishima Zen, editor en jefe de la famosa revista de manga shoonen, Japun, miraba a su hija con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras golpeaba la espalda de su pareja quien se había atragantado al oír la noticia que la adolecente acababa de darles-Takafumi, ¿Estás bien?- Se dirigió a él un poco preocupado.

-¡Papá! ¡Onii-chan! ¡Por favor! ¡Tampoco les dije que me casaré! Tengo novio… ¿Qué más quieren que quiera decir? Es normal…

-¡No es normal!- Respondió recuperándose Takafumi – ¡Aún eres una niña!

-Onii-chan, por si te olvidaste… Tengo 16 años, creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Kiseki te afectó

-No metas a tu hermano en esto, Hiyo.-Intervino nuevamente Kirishima- ¿Quién ese desgraciado?

-¡Papá! ¡No hables así!-Suspiró con molestia- Iokawa Yuuto, mi antiguo compañero de primaria y escuela media.

-¡Oh! Ese chico…- Yokozawa recordó

-No lo acepto. No acepto en lo absoluto a un Iokawa- Kirishima frunció el ceño terriblemente

-¿Ha? Pero papá, ¿Qué dices sin conocerlo?

-Es un Iokawa, es suficiente argumento.- Kirishima espetó eso con molestia y Hiyo observó como Takafumi rodó los ojos

-Onii-chan… ¿Qué pasa?- Dirigió entonces la vista hacia su padrastro.

-Tu padre es un celoso de mierda, nada más. Mira, no estoy contento con esto en lo absoluto, Zen; pero no salgas con tus estúpidos celos por mí tapándolos con los por tu hija. ¡Bha! Voy a buscar a Kiseki- El hombre se levantó para buscar a su pequeño hijito de casi un año.

-¿Ha?- Hiyo no entendió a lo que podían estar refiriéndose su padres pero tampoco presto mucha atención- Entonces ¿le darán una oportunidad?

-No.

-Sí- Yokozawa apareció detrás de la puerta cargando un pequeño de cabellos castaños casi rubios y ojos de un azul profundo. Su pequeño ''milagro''*, su dulce hijo completamente legitimo que, en un hecho que desafiaba las leyes de la lógica sencilla, él mismo había dado a luz poco menos de año atrás.-Zen, al menos conocemos al chico ¿no?

-No.- Takafumi rodó los ojos molesto ante la terquedad del mayor.- Hiyo, déjanos hablar un poco a solas…

Ella arqueo una ceja y luego en gesto de molestia se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño al mejor estilo Yokozawa.- ¿Les es tan difícil aceptarlo?- Suspiró resignada y se dirigió a su habitación a prepararse para la escuela.

Los hombres quedaron solos

-…-

-…-

-Pa…pi- Kiseki señaló a Zen y rió por la expresión molesta que aún conservaba en el rostro

-…-

-…-

-Ma…mi.-Ahora tocó el rostro de Takafumi

-..-

-…-

-Ma…

-No soy mami, Kiseki.- habló Yokozawa interrumpiéndolo, manteniendo una muda conversación de miradas con el hombre frente él.

-Sí, eres- Kirishima se levantó y se acercó

-No soy, maldita sea, no le enseñes eso

-El solo actúa por naturaleza, je je. En cuanto a Iokawa…

-¿A qué Iokawa?

-A ambos- mirada gélida por parte de Yoko- Ok, no. Al de Hiyo…

-Deberías aunque sea verlo a ver qué pasa

-Mmm… -

-¿Quieres que tu hija se ponga rebelde?

-Ya está rebelde… Takafumi ¿sabes lo que significa esto? ¡Quiere írsenos de nuestro nidito acogedor! ¡Nos dejará solitos! ¡Y lo peor es que no es ''solitos'' en el buen sentido!-Dramatizó de forma exagerada

-¿Puedes intentar escuchar la mierda que estas pensando? Además ¿Si te acuerdas de tu hijo menor, no?

Zen miró al bebe que hasta entonces había permanecido callado siguiendo con la cabeza la conversación.- Es verdad…- Tomó a Kiseki en brazos- Tu te quedarás y no te portarás mal saliendo con chicas (o chicos) como tu hermana mayor ¿correcto?- El pequeño lo miró de costado y luego asintió imitando los movimientos de la cabeza de su papá- Perfecto, está decidido entonces.

-¿Vas a conocer al muchacho?- Takafumi pareció de repente contrariado

-¿Ahora eres tu el que no quiere?

-No es eso, idiota… Yo… solo no creo que Hiyo sea suficientemente mayor y pensé que tú…-

-Confiaste en que yo no accedería pero delante de Hiyo fingiste para no perder su trato…

-…-

-Eres un libro abierto.

-…-

-Takafumi…

-¿Mmh?

-Te amo

-¡! ¡Qué dices en un momento así, idiota!- Su rostro enrojeció causando la risa de su hijito. Intento ignorar y cambio el tema- ¿Y qué harás?

-Oh, lo haremos venir- sonrió- Pero lo probaré a mi manera-

-…- Yokozawa sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo al ver la sonrisa casi sádica que se dibujó en el rostro del mayor pero tras reconsiderar lo un poco, no pudo evitar sonreír también- Muy bien, que sea al estilo Kirishima…

-Papi, mami- El Kirishima menor entonces, sonrió. Alegrando el silencioso pacto entre sus padres.

**Buee este fue el prologo, espero lo acepten. Subiría caps todos los sábados (o sábado por medio, depende la cantidad de comentarios XD y tiempo) También explicaré todos los detalles en el futuro cercano –no tendrá más de 8/9 caps, sino menos. Y acepto sugerencias, tanto en detalles de redacción y demás como así también –y especialmente- Bromas q les gustaría q este par de suegros q –me consta- quisiera tener *¬***

**Bye! **


	2. cap1- Rumbo a un destino desconocido

**HOLAAA,**

**GRACIAAAS POR EL GRAN RECIBIMIENTO QUE RECIBÍ xD **

**Estoy en verdad contenta de que les halla gustado mi historia, en verdad. **

**Aquí está la segunda entrega -creo que le falta más yaoi- y me quedó bastante larga pero al menos presento todos los personajes y al pequeño sketch ''Pequeños Genios'', que estará al final de cada capitulo ¿han visto esa pelicula donde los bebes son super genios que hasta los dos años saben el secreto del universo y ademas pueden hablarse entre sí? pues aqui abrá algo parecido... un poco de shota por aquí y por alla... XD **

**estoy armando las parejas un ewe para un futuro prometedor ajjaja**

**Tambien estoy trabajando en el diseño de personajes. Kiseki me quedo re-lindo */* ahora sigo con Haku que es el nuevo OC presentado hoy entre los mayores. jejejej**

**Declaimer: Sekaiichi pertenece a Nakamura-sama, pequeños genios a su creador(? **

**Advertencias: Mencion de m-preg, padres celosos, vocabulario obseno, casi casi shoota, **

**El cap esta dedicado a mi querida sempai: zryvanierkic ! Me has ayudado tanto sempai 3 Sukide! C,:**

**CAPITULO 1: Rumbo a un destino desconocido... **

-''Bien, hoy es el día''- Pensó la joven levantándose de un salto la mañana del 23 de diciembre- ''Sera mejor que despierte a esos dos''.- Hiyo se apresuró a dirigirse a la habitación de sus padres algo temerosa, ayer había cerrado el ciclo de Japun por lo que era muy consciente del cansancio físico de su padre; pero habían quedado en que Yuuto pasaría navidad con ellos en la mansión Usami.

Habían conocido al escritor en los Estados Unidos, lugar en el que Kiseki había nacido también, pues por casualidad la pareja de Akihiko, Misaki, se encontraba en el mismo curioso estado que su ''Onii-chan'' por ese entonces. Sin embargo el hijo de ''Usagui-chichi'' había nacido dos meces antes que el pequeño milagro Kirishima y todos los hombres que habían sido reunidos por el destino en aquel hospital habían acordado juntarse la siguiente navidad con los pequeños nacidos de padres hombres.

Lo más curioso de todo era que los 7 casos detectados en Tokio tenían entre si alguna conexión, por ejemplo que de las 7 parejas, 5 pertenecieran a Marukawa Shoten y las dos restantes a la universidad M.

Sonriendo al recordar a todos sus nuevos ''tíos'' Hiyo logró llegar hasta la recamara de la pareja. Tocó la puerta una…dos… tres veces sin ninguna respuesta. Suspiró –''Lo siento, papá; Onii-chan… pero…'' ¡Onii-chan!- Llamó entreabriendo la puerta- Onii-chan levántense…- Miró a los hombres durmiendo abrazados y a su hermanito entre medio de los dos- ''Un día de estos lo aplastarán, pobre niño'' Papá… ¡Aigsh! ¡Mamá Takafumi!- Como si fuera magia, Yokozawa despertó y frunció el ceño mirando a la muchacha.

-¡Quien es la madre de quien, niña mal educada!- Reprendió aún un poco adormecido

-Tú me educaste los últimos 6 años, siéntete culpable- replicó ella divertida- hora, dijiste que te despertara temprano y ya son casi las 10. Preparé el desayuno y el almuerzo para el viaje, Kiseki y papá duermen así que podrías manejar tú esta vez ¿no? Yuuto y yo iremos en tren hasta la estación de las afueras, quiero que sea todo una sorpresa para él.- La muchacha hablaba rápido y nerviosa atravesándose ideas y contextos.

-Hiyori, me acabo de despertar. No tengo idea de qué rayos hablas. ¿Para qué es el almuerzo?- El oji-azul salió lentamente tras la adolecente cerrando la puerta tras de sí para no molestar los rubios que dormían apaciblemente.

-El almuerzo para que ustedes y Kiseki vallan en auto hasta la mansión, Yuuto y yo tomaremos el tren. A casa de Usagui-chichi.

-Ah, con qué era eso. Supongo que está bien. Iremos más tarde, ya sabes que hoy Zen posiblemente duerma todo el día.

-Lo sé. ¿Le darán vacaciones, verdad? ¿Tienes algún trabajo pendiente?

-Sí, Isaka le dio los próximos diez días libres. En cuanto a mi… Henmi no me ha enviado más papelerío así que me atrevo a pensar que están bien por allá.- A causa de ciertas complicaciones de salud que el nacimiento de su bebe le causó y el hecho de rehusarse ambos padres a dejarlo con una niñera permanente habían acabado por dejar a Yokozawa trabajando desde casa, algo que sorpresivamente no le molesto en lo absoluto y le permitía, como extra, pasar todo el día con su niño.

-Está bien, me alegro entonces. Será mejor que valla ya casa de Yuu-kun.

-Sí, ve, me haré cargo del resto por ahora… ha, Hiyori…

-¿Sí, papi?

-No olvides advertirle sobre…- Yokozawa dio una serie de recomendaciones importantes, la sola presencia del chico no le agradaba, pero era preferible advertir que lamentar algún malherido en acción por decir algún comentario fuera de lugar.

-Bien. ¡Me voy!

-¡Cuídate!

Yokozawa quedo solo en la cocina terminando de preparar todo lo necesario. Pronto oyó a Kiseki intentando despertar a su padre y se dirigió a buscarlo llevando consigo un biberón.

- Ten pequeño, no molestes a tu papá aún- Le acercó al botella recostándose apenas otra vez y ayudándolo un poco mirando con atención las grandes orbes azules clavadas en él… -'' ¿Qué estarás pensando?''

Zen se removió lentamente hasta abrir los ojos- Buenos días, amores-Saludó sonriente besando la mejilla de su pequeño y acercándose a Takafumi para besar fugazmente sus labios.

-Buenas…- respondió apenas el otro, a pesar de los años, aún no era capaz de controlar el intenso sonrojo que lo caracterizaba tan bien.-Será mejor que te apresures, tenemos que volar si quieres llegar a la casa de Usami antes que Hiyo- cambió pronto de tema

-¿Ha?

-Ella y el muchacho tomaron el tren…

-Y tú… ¡¿la dejaste?!- Kirishima se escandalizo dramáticamente.

-Pues claro, imbécil. Habíamos quedado en que nosotros llegaríamos antes para… bueno, esas ideas raras tuyas.- El menor recordó el plan de su pareja

-Ya veo… entonces está bien. Me daré una ducha y vamos. Ten listo a Ki-kun-

-Sí, sí. No me digas que hacer, idiota.

-Y abrígate bien, lo último que quiero es que te enfermes

-Cállate, bastardo ¿acaso soy un niño? Eres un tonto.

-Es tan bueno oír muestras de amor en la mañana

-¡¿Quién te demuestra su amor?!

-¡Pues tú, claro!- Para molestarlo Zen capturó sus labios en un apasionado beso

-¡! ¡NO HAGAS ESO FRENTE AL NIÑO!

-De una u otra manera tiene que aprender ¿Verdad Ki-kun?

-Abu...pa...pa.- El niño, qe al parecer no comprendía nada jugaba con sus manitos y reía del rostro rojo de su ''mami'', Zen huyó al baño luego de un rato.

-Estúpido.- Los insultos continuaron un rato haciendo reír al bebe que ya preocupaba su peligroso camino a copiarlos, aún así la familia estuvo pronto lista para partir.

El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo… tras parar un rato para almorzar, Kiseki se durmió y su padre lo mismo. Yokozawa solo manejaba…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TREN:

-Y bien…-decía nervioso un chicos castaño y de ojos verdes- Hay algo que debería saber Hiyo…ya sabes…yo…etto… bueno…

-Cálmate, Yuu-kun- sonrió ella- se podrán llevar bien. No puedo decirte mucho aún, solo que mi hermanito se llama Kiseki.

-¡Hiyo! ¡Dime algo más, por favor! Todo lo que se es el nombre de tu hermano, que tu padre se caso de nuevo en USA y que su nueva pareja te cae bien. Al menos… dime como se llaman tus padres, ¡te lo pido!- El joven se veía en realidad desesperado.

-Nop… lo siento. El trato con mi papá era que llegues a la casa sin saber nada del asunto y lo enfrentes por ti mismo…

-'' ¿En…enfrentar? ¿Qué quiere decir con enfrentar?'' Oye, Hiyo… ¿Cómo que enfrentar?-

Hiyo se puso seria.-Mi familia es algo complicada ¿sabes? Y los demás que conocerás también. Pero todos nos amamos mucho de cualquier forma ¿Si?

-Ammm… sí, supongo.- el chico permaneció dubitativo- ¿Por qué tu hermano se llama así? Es un nombre extraño ¿No crees?

-Es que Kiseki es un milagro- Hiyo recuperó pronto su sonrisa – Jamás creímos que podría nacer ¿sabes?

-¿Ha? ¿Por qué no? ¿Su madre tenía alguna enfermedad o algo así?

Ella negó- No pero aún así… ya verás cuando lleguemos. Por cierto ni se te ocurra sugerir que él o alguno de los niños que estarán en la reunión son adoptados ¿comprendes? Ninguno lo es, aunque no lo creas.

-¿Y eso a que viene?

-…- La joven seguía callada; luego cambio el tema rápidamente al divisar a su mejor amiga quien subía en esa estación junto a su novio. Ellos también iban a la casa Usami.- ¡Yuukii! ¡Haku-sempai!

-¿Ha? ¿Yuukii? ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- Preguntó curioso el mayor mirando a la pareja que se acercaba.

-Pues voy a ver a los tíos, también- Le contestó Yuukii alegre- Yo los conocí casi junto con Hiyo y les tengo mucho aprecio. Fui invitada a la cena de navidad y ya que estábamos pregunte si podía venir Haku también.

-Leí la nueva novela de Usami-chichi, es muy interesante. Hola.- Así era Haku, el novio de Yuukii, un monótono muchacho de pocas palabras con un par de gafas que enmarcaban sus negros ojos y el cabello igualmente oscuro pero tirando a azulado y revuelto. Era el más alto de los cuatro.

-¿Ha? ¡¿Sempai conoce a la familia de Hiyori?!- Yuuto estaba que lloraba ¡él era el único ignorante de todo!

-Haku-sempai es primo de Nowaki-chichi. Estaba quedándose en su casa cuando debieron viajar a USA también ¿Nunca te lo contó?

-No… ''nunca habla, como si fuera a contarme algo privado''

-Olvide mencionarlo…

-Como sea ¿Qué es eso de todos los viajes a USA?- El chico Ya sospechaba algo raro entre esos tres

-¿No le has dicho nada Hiyo?- Yuukii se dirigió a su amiga

-Nop, papá Taka me prohibió hacerlo.

-¿Y no crees que podría serle choqueante?

-Si me ama lo soportará

Yuuto oía las conversaciones sin entender nada. Estaba demasiado nervioso y comenzaba a fantasear ¿Y si la familia de su novia era un grupo de vampiros chupa sangre? ¿Y si nunca regresaba de ese viaje? Eran pariente de Haku… eso era muy sospechoso ¿Una prueba de amor? Bueno…por Hiyo lo soportaría. Cualquier cosa que sea.

-Oh miren ¡Ya llegamos a la estación!- Hiyo y Yuukii se levantaron de un salto. Yuuto se paro temblando y Haku solo se levanto con pereza.- Miyagi-chichi nos vino buscar. – Yuukii señaló un hombre parado junto a un auto desde la ventanilla- Oí que su bebe nació sano y salvo

-Me alegro mucho. En verdad me preocupé por Shinobu-nii-chan aquella vez.

-¿De quién hablan?- Preguntó Yuuto mientras bajaban. Las chicas se miraron.

-De los hombres embarazados.- Haku dijo eso y se dirigió hacia el profesor que se acercaba a ellos parándose junto a él con las ligeras maletas.

-¿¡Qué!?- Ante la reacción del chico Hiyo se tenso un poco

-¿N…Nunca oíste sobre los casos de hombre embarazados que comenzaron hace algo d años?- Le preguntó tratando de sonar normal

- Etto… si ¿y?

-¿Te da asco?- se metió Yuukii igualmente tensa

-No, no realmente… hace poco me enteré de que mi tío está enamorado de un hombre así que…. Supongo que sería bueno para él. Pero es raro…

Las chicas soltaron un suspiro de alivio- Es que Miyagi-chichi es pareja de un hombre y hace poco nació su bebe. Es la primera vez que lo veremos- Sonrió Yuukii

-¿Cual tío?- Hiyo frunció el ceño recordando la conversación de sus padres-¿de quién está enamorado?

Yuuto, que no se percató del cambio ocurrido en su novia contesto con normalidad aunque algo incomodo de tocar ''ese'' tema- Mi tío, Shiro*, hace poco me confesó estar enamorado de un tal Yokozawa, pero le preocupa que hace casi dos años que no lo ve, está realmente desesperado. Dijo que eran bueno amigos ¡Ha, ya recuerdo! ¡Tu padre fue quien se lo presentó, o algo así! ¿Sabes algo de él? De verdad me gustaría calmar al tío.

Las chicas y Haru, que había regresado a buscarlos y de pasó oído, se miraron entre si y respondieron- O te aseguro que sabemos cómo esta.- Hiyo con el ceño extremadamente fruncido al mejor estilo oso de Marukawa (había perfeccionado esa técnica con los años) y los otros dos sin saber si reír o llorar.

Luego de eso, los cuatro subieron al auto. Hiyori y Yuukii hablaban hasta por los codos preguntando sobre, Shinobu y su pequeña Megumi de quien el reciente padre no paraba de presumir.

Llegaron a una gran mansión, era un lugar bellísimo entre la nieve el frío no les afecto. Los grandes árboles de la entrada se veían como una postal y todos se entretuvieron con el paisaje.

-Vamos, antes de que se congelen. Luego jugaran en la nieve.- Al oír la voz de Miyagi todos se apresuraron a la puerta sin notar que el profesor había enviado un mensaje en secreto ''_a sus puestos, estamos aquí'' _

Todos se metieron a la casa como quien la conoce bien y se dispersaron un poco quitándose los zapatos y abrigos, Yuuto, algo impresionado por el lugar se apresuró y se asomó al living.

Todo normal:

Un corral con niños de distintas edades jugando juntos, ninguno pasaba los tres años. Unos hombres tomando chocolate caliente y charlando, otros de la mano, otros besándose levemente… sí, normal… normal…normal…-¡ ¿Qué CARAJOS ES ESTOOOOOO?!- El chico cayó al suelo desmayado de la impresión. Las mujeres se apresuraron a socorrerlo igual que Miyagi. Las distintas parejas se acercaron también. Usagui y Misaki, Shinobu, Hatori y Chiaki, Takano y Onodera, Yukina y Kisa todos estaban ahí… Hasta Nowaki y Hiroki, a quienes Haku se les acercó sin ninguna expresión

-Deben conseguir un hotel, primo.- Dijo simplemente- ¿Dónde está mi sobrinito?

**EXTRA PEQUEÑOS GENIOS ewe:**

-¿Quien es él?- Preguntó una pequeña de 1 año, tenía el cabello negro y ojos verdes, Takano Sayumi.

**-**Es el novio de mi hermana- Le respondió Kiseki mirándolo de lejos con desconfianza.

-¿Te molesta Ki-kun?- Un pequeño castaño de ojos azules gateo hasta él y le tomo la mano.- No me gusta cuando te enojas...- Ese era Hatori Hiroyuki el eterno compañero de Kiseki, había nacido casi juntos y así parecía que seguirían. Además de verse seguido*

-PUAJ- Los gemelos Kusama, Hisashi y Hisato, los mayores teniendo ya 2 años se entrometieron mirando a todos con sus profundos ojos azules y moviendo sus castaños cabellos- Dejen de darse amor. Pronto nos iremos y alguien debe quedar a cargo. No queremos jefes acaramelados.-Todos los miraron algo tristes. Ellos pronto ya no podrían conversar así. Pronto ''cruzarían la linea''

-¡No digas eso!- El pequeño y resplandeciente Yukina Teru, de 5 meces interrumpió a los gemelos- ¡No quiero que Hisashi se valla!- Echó a llorar desde la almohadita donde estaba recostado. Kisa, dejando entonces el alboroto de Yuuto, lo cargó solo logrando que lloré más aún, hasta que, conociendo a su hijo, tomó con el otro brazo a Hisashi.

-¿Bebe llora?- Preguntó en ''idioma adulto'' a Shouta el pequeño Kusama.

-Sí, llora. ¿Puedes hacerlo brillar Hisa-kun?.-El pequeño sonrió al oír al pelinegro y asintió besando la mejilla del mas pequeño. Así de la nada un montón de brillitos aparecieron alrededor de Teru iluminando su cabello rubio y sus ojos avellana.

-Yo tampoco quiero que se vallan.- El pequeño alvino ojivioleta,Usami Seki, de un año, se sentó junto a Hisato y tomó su mano.

-Bueno, bueno. Basta de lamentaciones- El gemelo menor apretó la mano de Seki.-Ahora hay un tema mas importante. ¿Aceptamos o no al cuñado de Ki-kun?

-¡NO!- Respondieron todos los demás.

-¿Por qué no?- Oyeron la voz de Megumi desde su cochecito, acababa de despertar.

-¿Por qué? Pues porque el no sabe sobre nuestro origen y siempre nos desprecian por él... ¡Aigsh! Tenia que ser la nueva.- Hisashi miró dentro del coche- Acostúmbrate a nuestras reglas, Miyagi.

La pequeña ofendida comenzó a llorar llamando a su mamá y Shinobu no tardó en llegar tomando a la niña en brazos y mirando reprovatoriamente al niño.-''Tenía que ser el hijo de Kamijou''-pensó y lo llevó de nuevo al amplio corral.

Luego de hacerla dormir otra vez, con algo de ayuda de Misaki, pues para un chico de 21 años padre/madre primerizo la cosa con su beba de tres meces venía complicada, regresaron con los demás.

-Esta navidad- Comenzo Kiseki.

-Será interesante- le corearon los demás.

**FIN DEL BLOQUE EXTRA.**

***No recuerdo el nombre del Iokawa y no pude buscar las novelas para ver si aparece, asi que lo llame Shiro.**

***No aparecen Asahina e Isaka porque no se manejar en lo absoluto sus personalidades T_T perdon a las fans...**

***Aunque no parezca, la relacion entre Hatori y Yokozawa es muy cordial. Aqui se hicieron amigos y transmtieron tal amistad a sus hijos. Ademas son las parejas q mas me gustan ewe.**

**Espero que les haya gustado... posiblmente halla un poco de HakuxYuuto... si, va a haber porque lo veo necesario... amo a Haku 3 es tan estoico... me recuerda a Islandia de Hetalia XD**

**Me parecio tierno que Hiyo llame papa a Yoko... no se.**

**y SI! Estos dos hombres sexis estaban unidos en sagrado matrimonio estado unidense-deberian haberse casado aqui en arg.,,,, es legal ;_;-! kyaaaa**

**Adelanto: Iokawa hará su aparición estelar jejejeej**

**GLOSARIO DE NOMBRES **

**Megumi: Bendición/ Bendecida**

**Sayumi: Mi princesa -muy takano, creo-**

**Hiroyuki: Alegría generalizada. Creo muy de Chiaki llamarlo parecido a su padre.**

**Hisashi: Larga vida **

**Hisato: De larga vida-sonaban bien para los gemelos... y quedaban con Hiroki ewe**

**Teru: Brillante -creo q se refiere a inteligencia pero me gusto como quedaba para un yukina XD -**

**Nos vemooooos! los amo y amo a los niños 3**

**Disculpen si al final hay muchos errores, no tenía auto coreector en esta p y yo soy pesima en graatica T_T**

**Dudas al comentario. Gracias a los dos que me dejaron. Recuerda q este cap es ara ti sempai **

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTOOOOOO LOS AMO 3**

**HIKARI DESUUU**

**byeeeee**


	3. cap2- Presentando a la Familia

**OH POR DIOS! ESTE ES EL CAP DE FIC MAS LARGO DE MI VIDA! No se me terminaba más T_T **

**Pero lo escribí rápido de cualquier manera. Como rpometí, aquí esta jejejej**

**Sobre este: mmmm No lo releì muchas veces asiq que puede tener cosas mal… mmm… no estoy segura… tengo sueño T_T **

**Gracias a mi querida sempai por sus comentarios! Se que uno de los spoilers no se cumple, pero si ponía algo al respecto esto habría sido para dividirlo en dos :c reconocera algo muy tuyo por alli XD como siempre, el cap dedicado a ti será. :D ACTUALIZA TU FICC! **

**Declaimer: Sekaiichi o Junjou no me pertenecen etc. Etc, etc.**

**Advertencias: M-preg, padres celosos, bebes vengativos, besos normales.**

**CAPITULO 2: Presentando a la Familia**

Entre abrió los ojos molesto por la artificial luz que le daba de lleno en la cara. Miró confundido a los lados encontrándose en una amplia habitación ostentosamente arreglada. Un gran ventanal le indicaba que fuera ya era tarde y una importante nevada pre navideña se avecinaba. – '' ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?... Recuerdo que estaba con… ¡Ah!'' ¿Hiyo?- La aludida, que se encontraba a unos metros charlando con sus dos amigos en un amplio sillón se levantó rápidamente, acercándose a su novio que se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación asignada.

-¿Yuu-kun? ¡Me alegra que despertaras! ¡Ya era hora!- Lo ayudó a sentarse.

-¿Qué paso?

-Te moriste de la impresión.- Yuukii rió desde su lugar.

-¿Ha?

-Viste a mi primo besando a su marido- Haku le explicó monótonamente-Fue demasiado para ti… Tengo hambre.- Cambió el tema con naturalidad dirigiéndose a su novia que estaba recostada en su regazo.

-See… Yo igual.- Le respondió ella- Hatori-chichi dice que la cena estará lista pronto. Espero que Shinobu-nii no se acerque a la cocina… ya no tolero el repollo.

Yuuto abrió los ojos asombrado '' ¿Cómo rayos se expresan con tanta naturalidad? ¡Esto no es normal!'' Hiyori…- Miró a la chica que había permanecido callada

-¿Nani?- La joven había encontrado un punto entretenido en el pulcro suelo y no le sacaba la vista de encima.

-Esa peculiar familia que nombrabas…- se detuvo pensando como decirlo- ¿Tu padre es gay?

-Sip- ella respondió con naturalidad, como si lo tuviera muy bien asimilado.

-Tu hermano… él….dijiste que no era adoptado…. Él ¿es hijo de dos hombres?- Estaba nervioso de la respuesta, algo pálido y expectante. Pensaba como reaccionar.

-Sí, así es. Te dije que era un milagro ¿no?

-Supongo… pero… ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?! ¡No es algo que se tome a la ligera!- Le levantó un poco la voz, dejando atónitos a los tres presentes.

-Ese era el punto. A mi papá Takafumi no le gusta que hable sobre nuestra privacidad. Es increíble que me hayan dejado traerte y mostrarte a todos mis ''tíos''.

-¡Aún así!

Se hizo un incomodo silencio durante largo rato. El sonido de la puerta lo rompió.

-Hiyori-sama, Yuukii-sama, Haku-sama, la cena estará servida pronto. Kusama-sensei desea saber si el muchacho despertó.

-Sí, ya vamos. Gracias Tanaka-san- Hiyori abrió dejando pasar a sus amigos. Luego se volteo levemente a su novio quien permanecía quieto en su sitio.- Si piensas darles una oportunidad, baja. Si no, ahí están tus cosas.- Lo miró directamente a los ojos.- Te quiero, Yuuto-kun; creo que incluso te amo. Pero no esperes que te ponga por sobre mis padres y nuestro hermoso milagro.- Cerró con un portazo y alcanzo a sus dos amigos que le tendieron sus manos cariñosamente, bajando los tres juntos a reunirse con los demás en el enorme salón.

EN EL LIVING:

Mientras esperaban la cena, el gran grupo de hombres charlaban entre sí en una amena conversación guiada por el médico presente.

-Entonces-Comenzó Akihiko dirigiéndose a Nowaki -¿Has recibido más casos?

-Bueno, a nivel mundial, hemos detectado nuevos casos en áfrica y se agregó un nuevo lugar a la lista pues tenemos dos en Sudamérica.

-¿Y en Japón?- Zen se adelanto a lo que los demás esperaban decir

-Bueno, sí.- Analizó todo unos segundos tratando de mantener a Hisashi quieto pues el gemelo mayor deseaba acercarse a Teru, a quien Kisa luchaba por hacer dormir.- Recibí uno hace tres semanas y uno hace algunos días.

-Y ¿Cómo están ellos?- Yukina intervino también.

-Bueno, les sorprenderá saber que el patrón continúa-

-¿Patrón?- Los inocentes Chiaki y Misaki más el más joven del grupo, Shinobu, preguntaron confundidos.

-Sí. Los dos nuevos casos pertenecen al grupo de Marukawa Shoten.

-¿QUÉ?- Todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Es que acaso todos son gays allí?- Masamune y Akihiko se coordinaron para comentar.

-Y ninguno de ustedes hace la excepción- Los tres adolecentes ingresaban en ese momento. Yuukii rió ante su propio aporte. Se distribuyeron entonces, Hiyo y Yuukii se sentaron a cada lado de Yokozawa apoyando sus cabezas en cada hombro del hombre con un sonoro suspiro, Haku se sentó junto a Hiroki tomando a Hisato en brazos.

-Tengo hambre- Dijo simplemente.

-¿Y el otro chico?- Nowaki preguntó preocupado – ¿Aún no despierta?

-Sí, ya despertó. Está pensando si me quiere.- Hiyo bajo los ojos y tanto Zen como Takafumi fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Hiyori?- Preguntó el mayor.

- Ya le dije…

-¿Y?- Fue el turno del oji-azul de hablar

-Me dijo que debí haberle comentado antes.-Los hombres se miraron ahora sin duda haría de la vida del chico ese un infierno.

-¿Pa…pi?- Kiseki miró curioso como sus padres se levantaban juntos. Kirishima le tendió el niño a Hattori.

-¿Puedes encargarte de Ki-kun unos minutos?- Le dijo al editor menor.

-Claro. ¿Qué están por hacer?- Preguntó al ver como los dos Kirishima se levantaban y se dirigían hacia las escaleras.

-Hablaremos con Iokawa-kun, por favor espérenos a cenar. No tardamos.- Explicó Yokozawa y entrelazó su mano con la de su esposo para así salir juntos del lugar.

-¿Cómo se llama ese momento en el que tu novio está a punto de morir asesinado y no hay absolutamente nada que puedas hacer?- Preguntó Hiyori al aire.

-Padres celosos- Yukina le revolvió el pelo suavemente. Todos echaron a reír.

DE NUEVO EN EL SEGUNDO PISO:

-¿No crees que seremos muy duros? Después de todo, cuando vio a los Kusama se desmayó.- Hablaba Takafumi mientras subían.

-Nha, debe acostumbrarse. No te creas que te dejaré en paz cuando a este se le ocurra ir a casa, al menos sí consigue que le deje entrar alguna vez.- Zen le plantó un fugaz beso en los labios.

-¡Oi! ¡No hagas eso así de repente!

-Bueno, bueno. No te sulfure por tan poca cosa o no nos funcionará el susto.

-…Ya, supongo que tienes razón. ¡Pero aún así! Yo no…

-¡Shh!- Le calló al divisar como Yuuto estaba sentado en el suelo junto a sus cosas, como si debatiera entre salir corriendo o bajar a cenar.

-¿Listo?- Susurro Kirishima y antes de que su esposo contestara o tuviera tiempo de reconsiderar las cosas ya lo había arrinconado contra la pared en un pasional y excitante beso que podría haberse convertido en algo más si no fuera que estaba completamente ensayado.

-Z...Zen, no te...mgm... pases mgm...-Decía entre ''jadeos'' el menor de los dos. Muy consientes de la presencia del muchacho, quien se había volteado al oír ruido, y que ahora estaba en un estado de shock. Conteniendo la risa se detuvieron y lentamente giraron hacia él.

-Hee... etto... yo... ¡PERDÓN!- Yuuto se inclino 90 grados.- ¡N...No...No quería interrumpirlos! ¡C...Continúen, ya me iba! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! - Estaba rojo cual maduro tomate y temblaba notablemente.

Los dos amantes se miraron durante unos segundos, miraron al adolecente, se volvieron mirar y luego... estallaron en tremendas carcajadas que se oyeron en todo el edificio.

-¿Pero qué dem…?

-Tran…ja, tranquilo, jajaja- Yokozawa le sonrió- No estábamos haciendo nada jajaja

-''Nha, claro que no… solo estaban a punto de desnudarse…'' Yo…aún así. Tal vez interrumpí algo… mejor me voy…- Intentó escabullirse de allí pero los dos adultos le bloquearon el paso.

-Olvídalo muchachito. No te vas de aquí sin tener una pequeña conversación con nosotros. De hecho, veníamos a ello.

-'' ¿Enserio?''- Pensó irónico. - ''No sé si debería quedarme con ellos, quién sabe si no me violan''- Un escalofrío lo recorrió al notar la diferencia de altura bastante amplia entre ellos y él mismo. –B…Bueno… Y… ¿Ustedes son?- había muchos hombres allí y no recordaba la cara de quien era ahora su suegro.

-¿No lo sabes? Yo soy Kirishima Zen, el padre de Hiyori. Él es mi esposo, Takafumi. Suponemos que Hiyo mantuvo su parte del trato y no te habló de nosotros…-

Yuuto se tensó, era el momento de las presentaciones, mejor ir con la verdad.- No. Ella no me dijo nada de ustedes… etto… yo soy…

-Iokawa, Yuuto.- Lo interrumpió Yokozawa.- Sabemos quién eres. Te conocemos desde que eras un niño.

-Si…- De repente la mente del muchacho se iluminó, levantó su cabeza del suelo mirando al ojiazul con los ojos bien abiertos – ¡YOKOZAWA-SAN! ¡El padrastro de Hiyo es Yokozawa-san!- No podía creerlo, ahora entendía

''_Oh, te aseguro que sabemos cómo está''_

-¿Ha? Sí, soy yo. Me sorprende que me recuerdes. La última vez que te vi tenías como once o doce años.

Kirishima olvidó de repente porque estaba allí- Pues a mí no- frunció el seño asustando un poco a Yuuto- Dime, ¿de casualidad tu tío te hablo de él recientemente?

-Yo…-no podía decirle la verdad y traicionar así a su tutor- yo…

-¡Dime!

-¡ZEN! – El pelinegro intervino- ¡No es para discutir sobre Iokawa-san que estamos aquí! ¡Apresurémonos, abajo nos esperan para cenar!

El mayor respiró profundo.- Bien, vamos al grano.-

Yokozawa miró de nuevo al joven de ojos verdes, percatándose de que su expresión le ponía a Yuuto los pelos de punta. Suavizó (levemente) la voz- Supongo que estas sorprendido. Lamentamos no haber dejado que Hiyo te explicara la situación mejor antes. Somos padres celosos y ella es nuestra niña ¿Sabes lo que eso significa no?

Sin saber qué hacer, él chico asintió. Error.

-No. No lo sabes. El día que te cases y tengas una hija propia, ese día sabrás como nos sentimos.-Hostilizó Zen, Yuuto dio un leve salto en su sitio.

-''Yokozawa-san no tiene una hija propia'' Es cierto, señor. Lamento mi atrevimiento ''Ja, rimó. ¿Atrevimiento? ¿Es la palabra correcta?''

-¿Crees que decir lo que piensas es un atrevimiento? Defender tus ideas jamás es un atrevimiento. ¿Acaso tu personalidad es tan débil?- Kirishima seguía con rudeza en su voz mientras Takafumi se mordía la lengua para no reírse.

-''Palabra incorrecta'' Mi personalidad no es débil, señor ''creo''

-Pruébalo-

-He…

-Te desmayaste de la impresión por ver dos hombres besuquearse ¿a ello llamas fortaleza?

-Yo… yo… -''me atrapó''- Yo solo estaba sorprendido de la cantidad de…he… ¡Nacimientos! ¡Sí, eso! ¡Estaba sorprendido porque hoy en día hay muchos niños nacidos de hombres! ¿No?-Rio nervioso.

-Sí, es verdad.- Yokozawa consideró que era tiempo de calmar un poco las aguas.- ¿Por qué no bajas a cenar y les das una oportunidad? Haku-kun nunca se mostró incomodo.

-''Eso es porque sempai es un raro, no me sorprendería si no tira un poco para su lado también'' S…Supongo que debería.

-¿Supones? Llegas a una caza donde te planeas hospedar y ni siquiera intentas presentarte. Eso no es bien visto en alguien a tu edad ¿con quién vives?-Yokozawa suspiró ante las palabras de su pareja, si seguía así terminaría por espantar al pobre.

-Con mi tío.

-Ah…- El de cabello claro solo dijo eso, sin embargo su expresión decía algo como ''No me sorprende, los idiotas van de familia y comparten habitad'' y luego bajaron al comedor.

Y EN EL COMEDOR:

-Muy bien, mocoso, es hora de que conozcas a todos.- Kirishima abrió la gran puerta de madera dejando ver un amplio salón con una larga mesa repleta y muy bien acomodada. Todos los presentes callaron él bullicio que se escuchaba y se levantaron, acercándose y tomando cada quien a su hijo de manera que no haya confusiones con tanto crío disperso.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hiyori que corrió a los brazos de su novio.

-¡Decidiste quedarte! ¡Gracias Yuu-kun!- Él le correspondió el gesto.

-¡Sí, así es!

-Ya. Ya. Ya. ¡Vamos que tuvimos prácticamente que traerte a rastras!- Yokozawa tomo de los hombros a Yuuto y lo separó a un metro de la chica.

-¡Onii-chan!

-¡Es la verdad!- Zen también se metió. Los demás rieron.- Bueno, vamos a hacer esto rápido. Primero que nada, los dueños de casa: Usami Akihiko; su esposo, Takahashi Misaki y su hijo, Seki. Luego…-Hizo una pausa mirando con recelo a la siguiente pareja. El pasar de los años no lo liberaba de sus celos.

-Takano Masamune, Onodera Ritsu y mi primita, Sayumi-chan.*- Hiyo presento a los Takano antes de que su padre dijera alguna cosa falsa o indebida.

-Kusama Nowaki-El doctor hizo una leve reverencia- este es mi esposo, Kamijou Hiroki y nuestros gemelos Hisashi y Hisato.

-¡Oh! ¿Kusama-sensei?-Yuuto se sorprendió- ¡No lo había visto en años! Era mi medico favorito- rio

-¿A que si es un gran doc., he? El ha visto nacer a todos y cada uno de los niños- Yuukii también lo alabó

-Bueno, es suficiente… Nowaki es un grande de la medicina etc.… etc.… ¿podemos apresurarnos? Tengo hambre- Hiroki bufó molesto, odiaba esas presentaciones tan largas.

-Ah, sí.-Continuo Hiyo tomando del brazo a su novio.- Estos son Hattori Yoshiyuki, Yoshino Chiaki y el futuro novio de mi hermanito, ejem… el pequeño Hiroyuki-kun.- Tras reír por la broma Hattori se inclinó y obligo a su pareja, que ya estaba solo saludando con la mano, a hacer lo mismo.-Luego… ya conoces a Miyagi Yoh y aquí está su joven amor Takatsuki Shinobu, la pequeña Megumi es de quien hablábamos en el camino.- Shinobu solo movió la cabeza dando a entender un ''¿Qué tal?'' o algo así… -Cuidado con Miyagi-chichi, ya ves que es medio pedófilo- Hiyo no resistió la tentación de preocupar al chico, que palideció al instante.

-Siguen los Yukina ¿tienes gafas de sol?

-¿Para qué? … Wow- La luminosidad de esa familia le dio de lleno en el rostro.

-Yukina Kou, Kisa Shouta y el resplandeciente Teru.- El pequeño sonrió desde los brazos de Kisa y de repente todos se sintieron rodeados de rosas.

-¡Fores, monitas!- Sayumi aplaudió desde los brazos de Ritsu.

-Je, je- Kou deslumbró a la sala con todo el orgullo de un joven y principesco padre.-Es un placer Yuuto-kun. ¿Verdad, Shouta-san?

-Si… supongo.

-Bueno, apaguemos las luces del manga shoujo- Saltó Yuukii- falta la más importante.

-Yuuto, ellos son Kirishima Zen, mi papá, Kirishima-Yokozawa Kiseki, mi hermoso hermanito, y Yokozawa Takafumi… nuestra mamá- en ese momento Hiyori retrocedió metro y medio de un salto.

El rostro del oso gruñón de Marukawa enrojeció-¡QUIEN ES LA MADRE DE QUIÉN, CON UN DEMONIO!

-Tú, amor- Zen le beso la mejilla-Tu eres la madre aquí.

Y con una carcajada que hasta Hiroki y Shinobu compartieron comenzó la primera cena.

DURANTE LA CENA:

-Entonces, ¿Planeas decirnos de una vez quienes son los nuevos pacientes, Nowaki?- El castaño egoísta ya estaba impaciente por saber que nuevas parejas embarazadas se sumarían al grupo, la razón: Él fue el primer caso detectado en Japón (y encima de gemelos) y ahora era el consejero mayor de ''¿qué hago siendo un hombre que dará a luz?''. Al menos ahora tenía otros 5 compañeros.

-Sí, sí, Hiro-san. Ellos me lo permitieron. El de hace una semana me llamó mucho la atención. Es un superior de ustedes.

-¿Ha?- Takano y Kirishima se miraron entre sí. Hasta ahora ellos eran los de mayor rango sacando a los artistas apropiadamente mente dichos Akihiko y Chiaki.

-Si. El gestante se llama...mmm... Isaka, Isaka Ryuichiro.

Casi todos lo presentes se atragantaron con lo que comían o bebían asustando un poco a Yuuto que miraba sin comprender. Estaba sentado frente a los Hattori, bastante lejos de Hiyo para su desgracia.

-Sí, veo que les sorprendió. El otro que aún está pensando que hacer no estoy seguro si podré nombrarlo... se veía preocupado por la situación. Aunque su pareja estaba escalofriantemente feliz.

-¿Escalofriantemente feliz?- Preguntó Kisa

-Si... su sonrísa... era escalofriante.

-¡MINO-SAN!- Todos los de esmeralda exclamaron al tiempo.

-Sí, ¿Como supieron?- Nowaki quedo algo desconcertado.

-Intuición... pero ¿Quien es la pareja de Mino-san?- Preguntó Kisa entonces.

-No sé si deba decir...

-Yuu...- Yuuto levantó la vista hacia Chiaki que acababa de hablar- Yuu me dijo algo sobre el editor de una de las mangakas para las que trabaja...-Ha, ya. No se referían al adolecente.

-¿Yanase?-Hattori lo miró mientras toman cada uno un buen sorbo de agua.

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo sí conocían a la pareja...

Tanto Hattori como Yoshino escupieron todo el líquido que bebían en ese momento y este fue directo a parar al rostro del chico que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Kirishima y Yokozawa rieron con toda sus fuerzas, Yuukii lo acompañó en esa tarea. Haku se acercó con una toalla y Hiyo... solo quería irse a dormir.

-'' ¡ESTA SERÁ LA PEOR NAVIDAD DE MI VIDA!''- Pensó Yuuto con un suspiró de resignación. Al parecer podrían llegar más hombres...

***BLOQUE PEQUEÑOS GENIOS* CAPITULO 2: PELEAS**

-¿Oyeron eso?- Como de costumbre Hisashi comenzaba los debates del grupo en el corralito

-¿Qué cosa?-Kiseki preguntó, aunque estaba más concentrado en averiguar cómo hacerle la vida imposible a su cuñado-''Al menos los papas de Hiro-kun me ayudaron un poco''.

-Habrá chicos nuevos...-Hablo Hisato- pero de seguro no llegaremos a conocerlos- Sus ojos bajaron al suelo. Su hermano mayor se acerco y le dio un manotazo.

-¡No hables así, tonto! ¡Si haces llorar a Teru te daré un librazo, estúpido!

Hisato comenzó a llorar por las agresiones de su hermano y llamo a su papá. Hiroki lo cargó.

-Hisashi, deja en paz a tu hermano.- lo regañó.

-Si, claro. Me regañas a mi porque el llora pero no lo regañas por hacer llorar a Teru-kun- Aunque el mayor se defendió, obviamente Hiro no comprendió en lo absoluto y se marchó satisfecho por haber dado un regaño a su bebe sin lanzar nada en el proceso.

-¡Voy a tener un primito! ¡Voy a tener un primito! ¿Oíste eso Ki-kun? ¡Mi padrino tendrá un bebe! ¡Le podré enseñar cosas!- Hiroyuki reía alegremente presumiendo el futuro hijo de Yanase.- ¡Seré un hermano mayor muy bueno!

-Si es que te hace caso. Porque con un primo como Kiseki no se llega a nada.- Sayumi le sacó la lengua al niño Kirishima.

-No es mi culpa que seas una inmadura.- Kiseki por fin volteo su vista a la oji verde

-Tenme respeto mocoso.

-Mocosa tú, eres solo 4 meces mayor.

-Pero aún así es mayor. ¿No tienen nada mas de que hablar?- Seki ya estaba cansado y había heredado el carácter de su padre Usami, no soportaría mucho más.

-Hisa-kun, Hisa-kun...-Teru llamaba a Hisashi, que se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.- No hagas que tu papá te regañe.

-Pues no seas tan llorón entonces.- Hisato decidió vengarse de su hermano por donde más le dolía.

-¡Oye! ¡Te acabo de advertir que no te metas con él, Hisato! ¡No intentes hacerte el muy grandioso para lugo esconderte tras de Seki!

-¡El no se esconde detrás de mi! ¡Trata bien a tu hermano menor!- Ahora si había perdido la paciencia. Todo se había convertido en una batalla de gritos que los adultos allí solo oían como balbuceos y una que otra mirada que amenazaba con lagrimear.

-¿SE PUEDEN CALLAR?- Megumi dio un grito desde su coche- ¡INTENTO DORMIR HACE MEDIA HORA!

-¡PUES DUERMETE MOLESTA!- Al menos se había puesto de acuerdo en decir algo juntos.

Megumi estaba a punto de llorar cuando notó a Yuuto acercarse.

-Hola pequeño- El adolecente se inclinó y tomó a Kiseki en brazos- ¿Tu me ayudarás a soportar todo esto, no?

-¡Hazle algo!- Kiseki asintió al pedido de Hisashi y como si lo hubiera calculado... vomitó.

Nuevamente, Yuuto considero huir.

***Logica de mi fic: Yokozawa y Takano son como hermanos por lo tanto Syumi es la ''sobrina'' de Yokozawa -tambien su ahijada- por ende Hiyori=Hija de Yokozawa= Prima se Sayumi (? o algo así. **

**Por lo mismo Seki y los gemelos son ''primos'' -con derechos (?-**

**Este es mi mayor logro literario para un capitulo ¡MAS DE 6 PAGIAS DEL WORD! Jamas paso las 4! y creo que me quedó gracioso este cap XDDD ame escribir las partes del ''podrian violarme'' y ''ya ves que es un pedofilo''XDD**

**bueno, nos leemos pronto!**

**Si se van sin dejar reviw Hisato hará llorar a Teru y le quira todo su brillo y flores! :D**


	4. Cap3: Preocupación

**Holaa! Aquí llega para ustedes el capitulo 3! He esperado poner este por mucho jeje, en especial la escena del principio sdsdasda y este bloque ''pequeños genios'' es centrado en una de mis auto-parejas shota favoritas XD y tiene continuación en el próximo episodio *o* **

**Una triste noticia se revela aquí. **

**Oh y si! A pedido de mi hermoso público y mi dulce sempai… HABRA UN FIC ESPECIAL DONDE MOSTRARE COMO FUERON LOS EMBARAZADOS DE CADA QUIEN! :D Pero deberán esperar a mis vacaciones de verano que comienzan el próximo jueves. Justo ahora estoy en medio de mis exámenes de ingles así que… mi cerebro estar en Cambridge T_T *explota* (AVISO: Estas historias no seran de comedia que digamos, sino puro rama y dolor)**

**Como sea, estoy de buen humor por una u otra razón así que es posible que esta semana actualice una vez más (si, seré vaga y reduciré mi tiempo de estudio cuando logre ir a casa de mi tía a quedarme lol ).**

**Como siempre, el cap dedicado a mi hermosa sempai del alma a quien le gusta verme sufrir… ''** **zryvanierkic''si ella no se ofende por esto (si te ofendes, perdóname mi querida! TwT) … les SUPER MEGA ULTRA RECOMIENDO SU FANFIC ''El oso que amaba la miel'' les hara llorar reir y meterá sus sentimientos en una licuadora con cada capítulo T_T por supuesto aclaro: la pareja principal allí es la trifecta. **

**Ahora sí: A leer este mega cap! (el nombre es horrendo pero no se me ocurrió uno mejor) T_T**

**Capitulo 3: Preocupación**

Haku se levanto molesto, su humor en las mañanas jamás fue el mejor, pero esta valía el esfuerzo. 24 de diciembre, había que completar las preparaciones para la noche que se aproximaba, afuera el sol apenas despuntaba y una nevada suave cubría el patio.

Miró a su lado, en la cama de junto Yuuto se tomaba la molestia de incluso roncar. Suspiro con fastidio.-Iokawa-kun.-Le llamó.- ¡Iokawa-kun!- Esta vez se inclinó y lo movió un poco. Un poco más fuerte. Lo destapó. -¡Iokawaaaaaa!- Nada… -''Maldita sea, que luego no se queje''- Gruñó para sí al caer en cuenta del que el menor tenía el sueño pesado. Inclinándose entonces contra el chico, busco una zona cerca de su oreja y tomando un leve aire susurró dulcificando su grave voz en extremo- Iokawa-kun, es hora de despertar precioso…- Y soltó el aire en un pequeño resoplido contra el cuello de quien dormía, para luego depositar allí un pequeño y rápido beso.

-''3…2…1''- Conto él mayor en su mente

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-El chico dio un grito que retumbo en toda la mansión. De lejos, se oyeron algunos llantos, un aura oscura rodeo todo el complejo.

Ajeno al humor de los adultos cuyos hijos acababan de ser despertados, Yuuto temblaba en un rincón.-P…P… ¿Por… por qué hizo e…eso, s…semp…p…pai?- Iokawa casi lloraba y su pequeño trauma no disminuyó cuando vio la horrible expresión en el rostro del mayor.

-Te desperté como 5 veces. No me hiciste caso. No estoy feliz. Debía despertarte, hice lo que se me ocurrió.

-¡PERO NO DEBÍA HACER ESO NISHIYAMA-SEMP…!-Yuu calló automáticamente al leer en la cara de su compañero un claro '' ¿Me levantas la voz? ¿A mí? ¿Acaso deseas morir ahora?''- '' ¿Qué mal hice en mi vida pasada para merecer esto?''- Dramatizó para sí.- Bueno, je je. Lo lamento mucho.-Se levantó alejándose para correr al baño más lejano de la casa, lo último que deseaba era quedarse en esa habitación con él.

Pero las desgracias nunca vienen solas, dicen las malas lenguas, y para este joven la regla no fue perdonada. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, un batallón de semes lo esperaba con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y un aura violeta oscura tras ellos. Podía jurarse que alguien gruñó al verlo.

-¿Quien…?- Comenzó Takano.

- …carajos…-Continuó Usagui

- …te crees…-le siguió Kirishima

- … ¿¡PARA DESPERTAR A NUESTROS NIÑOS A ESTA MALDITA HORA!...?- El resto presente levantó la voz viéndolo como si estuvieran a punto de saltarle encima, y no de la manera pervertida.

-Y…yo… es que… el sempai… ¡no!… ¡PERDON! ¡Juro que no fue a propósito!

-Sigh… seguro que no fue a propósito, Iokawa-kun- La ironía en las palabras de Zen traspasaban a la pobre alma adolecente. –Haku, ¿estás listo?

-Seh, disculpen la espera.- El pelinegro salió caminando como si nada ocurriera con su usual tono monótono y su inexpresivo mirar.

-'' ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¡Están todos locos!''-

Bajó al comedor tras todo el grupo con la intención de tomar un buen desayuno y vio como las chicas ya estaban despiertas y listas.

-Muy bien- Habló Misaki –Debemos ir a la ciudad para comprar las últimas cosas para esta noche ¿Alguien se apunta?

-¡Nosotras!… nos faltan ciertos obsequios je je Papá… ¿Onii-chan está listo?- Hiyori se veía muy entusiasmada mientras jugaba con su hermanito.

-Ah… sobre eso…-Zen cambió su semblante a uno más preocupado.-Oye Kusama…, Takafumi se despertó bastante afiebrado y adolorido esta mañana ¿Tienes alguna medicina por ahí?- Se dirigió al médico presente sin contestarle a su hija.

-¿Afiebrado? ¿Onii-chan está bien?- Hiyo estaba a punto de correr a la habitación cuando el nombrado apareció tras el umbral.

-Sí, estoy bien. No es nada que un buen analgésico no detenga- Yokozawa habló con la voz ronca. Tenía el rostro pálido y sudoroso.

-¡Wa Yokozawa-san!-Nowaki dio un pequeño salto- Eso no es un simple analgésico, sin duda. Vuelva a su cuarto ahora, por favor. Hiro-san toma a Hisato- Le entrego el niño a sus esposo y le dio un leve empujón al paciente. –Kirishima-san ¿Podría acompañarlo? Iré por algunas cosas.

Zen acató en ese momento las ordenes y tomó del brazo al osito gruñón, tironeándolo rumbo a la habitación.

-Zen, en serio estoy bien.- Dijo el menor una vez que fue empujado en su cama. El otro se sentó junto a él.

-No.-

-Estoy bien.-

-No.-

-Te digo que estoy b…-

-No. Estás todo pálido, tienes la frente caliente y tus manos frías. Atrapaste un resfriado.

-Exacto.- El más chico suspiro y algo dubitativo estiró una mano rozando la mejilla de su esposo en una suave caricia y apretando las que permanecían unidas.-Es un simple resfrío. Nada más.

-Pero…

-He tomado mis medicinas, si es lo que te preocupa. Mis defensas están bien ahora. Prometo que me quedaré aquí y descansaré para esta noche y mañana. Llévate a los chicos a la ciudad. Deja que Kiseki vea la nieve ¿de acuerdo?

-No.-

-¡ZEN!- Ya se estaba hartando de lo terco que el mayor podía ser

-Me quedaré aquí, contigo, hasta que mejores. Hiyori se irá con los demás. Luego saldremos los cuatro juntos a jugar. Los cuatro.

-¡Zen! Oye lo que dices. Te estás poniendo paranoico por una idiotez.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-A Onii-chan no le sucederá nada.- Hiyori se asomó por la puerta acompañada de Nowaki.

-Así es, todo lo que necesita Yokozawa-san es descanso.- El muchachito egoísta sonrió reconfortando a la familia.- No se preocupe tanto Kirishima-san, es un simple resfrío, me declaro culpable por haberle pedido que entretuviera a los gemelos ayer cuando llegaron. Se quedaron jugando en la nieve. De cualquier manera, traje otra receta para la medicina, tal y como me pidió, Yokozawa-san.

-¿Ya se te terminó?- Kirishima levantó una ceja en dirección al hombre en la cama.

-Claro. Nunca la olvido. Necesito estar vivo y bien para los niños.- Yokozawa le sonrió a Hiyo quien lo rodó con sus brazos. – Lo siento… no quise decir eso, Zen…- Se retractó de su expresión cuando notó como el rostro de su amado cambió de repente mostrándose molesto y un poco dolido.- ¡ZEN!

-Está bien. Haz lo que quieras, veo que preocuparme es innecesario.

-Kirishima-san…

-¡Zen! Oye en verdad no quise decir…-Estaba por levantarse pero Hiyori se lo impidió.

-No papá. Descansa. Yo hablaré con mi padre y esta noche nos divertiremos mucho juntos. Él sabe que solo confundiste las palabras.-

-Bien… Gracias, Hiyo.

-Sí.

Hiyo siguió a su padre y Nowaki se retiró sonriendo un poco preocupado a Yokozawa.

-Cuídese, Yokozawa-san.

-¡Papá!- La muchacha llamaba a su padre a los gritos- ¡Papá por favor! ¡Solo se expresó mal!- Llegaron discutiendo hasta donde todos estaban reunidos. Hattori había vestido a Kiseki ya y ahora se organizaban para subir a los autos.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Y entonces?

-Aún así ¿Qué hay de malo en preocuparme por él?

-Nada. ¡Pero deja de ser tan infantil!

Los presentes miraban la discusión con un gran signo de pregunta en el rostro

Kisa carraspeó llamando la atención de los Kirishima.

-Entonces ¿Quiénes iban a la ciudad con nosotros?- Preguntó Ritsu tratando de desviar la atención.

-Bueno,-Se apresuró Shouta a romper la tensión- dijimos que seríamos Kou y yo, Hattori-san y Chiaki, Rit-chan y Takano-san ammm… Kusama-kun y Kamijou-san y etto…

-Shinobu y yo nos quedamos, no queremos sacar a Gumi hoy. Hace demasiado frío.- Aclaró Miyagi entonces.

-Usagui-san y yo vamos también. Debo encargarnos de la cena junto a Hattori-san y Yukina-san.- Avisó Misaki.

Yuukii y Hiyo, que repentinamente olvidó su discusión pendiente, se prendieron cada una de un brazo de Akihiko exclamando juntas- ¡Nosotras también vamos!- por supuesto, esto no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el hecho de que él escritor era mucho más apegado a los niños y jóvenes de lo que aparentaba y su pequeña obsesión con tener la familia feliz que deseo de niño lo llevaba a consentir a las chicas en cada caprichito que se les ocurría. No. No tenía nada que ver con ello, ambas lo querían mucho (especialmente cuando le adelantaba sus próximas novelas BL).

-Hiyori, no abuses- La regañó su padre.

-No papi.

-Yo voy.- Se sumó Haku.

-Yo me quedaré si no hay problema.- Yuuto habló tímidamente.- Es que… hay algo que debo hacer.- Quería aprovechar y preparar el regalo que había traído para su novia en ese momento de soledad y descansar de tanta homosexualidad junta. También quería evitar lo más posible estar cerca de su pervertido sempai, como comenzó a llamar a Haku en su mente.

-Yo… - Kirishima iba a decir que iría pero Hiroki lo interrumpió.

-Será mejor que te quedes con Yokozawa.-Luego bajó su voz y le comentó.- Conozco las expresiones de Nowaki y se veía algo preocupado.- Esto solo llegó a oídos de Zen y de Yuuto quien escuchó por casualidad y la curiosidad lo embargó.

-Hiyo-chan.- Se dirigió a ella.

-¿Mmm, nani?-

-¿Qué le sucede a tu padrastro?

-¿He? Tiene un resfriado.

-Pero todos parecen muy preocupados…

-Ha. Eso… bueno- La chica agachó la cabeza y lo apartó del resto hablando muy bajito- Es que… cuando Kiseki nació, Onii-chan estuvo muy grave y a punto de morir ¿Sabes?... Desde entonces, ha tenido las defensas muy bajas y si no toma su medina podría empeorar... Papá tiene mucho miedo a que suceda lo mismo que con mi mamá. Yo tenía 6 meces más o menos cuando ella murió. Y… estaba casi igual a Nii-chan, tal vez un poco más grave por su contextura. Yo no creo…- se mordió el labio algo incomoda.- Que mi papá pueda soportar perder a otro amor así.- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Yuuto sintió mucho haber hablado.

-Hiyo… no tienes que contarme si no…

-Está bien. Recién Onii-chan dijo un comentario acerca de deber estar vivo por nosotros y papá se molestó por ello. Lo bueno es que es solo un resfriado. Ya que te quedas, envíame un mensaje por cualquier cosa ¿Si?

-Sí, claro.- Prefirió omitir lo que oyó de Hiroki y sonrió a su novia.

Todos se subieron a los diferentes vehículos. Chiaki insistió en hacerse cargo de Kiseki, así todos los bebes podían pasear un poco y, cuando Tori aseguró que estaría bien, Kirishima se lo entregó dejando a Hiyo a cargo como la buen hermana que era.

Yuuto estaba histérico. Había revisado todas sus cosas tres veces y no lo encontraba. El precioso dije que había comprado como regalo de navidad a su dulce Hiyo no aparecía.

-¡Oh, maldición! ¡Estaba tan nervioso que lo olvidé sobre el escritorio! Exclamó al recordar…- '' ¿Qué haré?, Tokio queda a casi tres horas en tren y no puedo salir así como si nada. ¡Se suponía que fuera una sorpresa! Es más rápido en auto… Pero no puedo pedirle a Kirishima-san que me lleve, está cuidando a su esposo. Ni loco intento hablar con ese pedófilo que Hiyori señaló y… ammm… dudo que su novio me ayude, está todo el día con la beba. ¿Qué hago, qué hago? ¡Ah, ya se! ¡El tío! El tío seguro me lo traerá."

Tomó el teléfono móvil y marcó.

_-Alo_- Le respondió una jovial voz del otro lado.

-¡Tío! Soy Yuuto, ¡debo pedirte un gran favor!

_-Déjame adivinar… ¿olvidaste el regalo para tu novia en el escritorio y quieres que te lo lleve para no levantar sospechas?_

-¡No! Digo… sí… ¿Cómo supiste?

_-Já, también tuve una primer novia ¿Sabes? No te preocupes, hace bastante salí para allá. Es una alegría que la muchacha haya dejado la dirección. En una hora más o menos estaré allí. _

-Yo…

_-Además. Si el padre de Hiyori-chan está allí podría preguntarle sobre el paradero de tú ya sabes quién…_- La voz del hombre sonó soñadora…

-Ah, sobre eso…tío…

_-Nada. Me voy pues estoy conduciendo. Adiós_.- Cortó.

-Bueno… adiós. Te llevarás una grata sorpresa cuando lo veas. Oh tal vez no tan grata…

Salió de su habitación pensando en comer algún tentempié mientras esperaba que su tío llegara, pero recordó que no tenía idea de donde estaba la cocina. Pasó por la sala y vio a los terroristas jugando con su niña. Se detuvo un poco poniendo atención.

-Jé, quien diría que serías tan buena madre.- El profesor rodeaba a su niño y a su beba en un abrazo, los tres recostados en un amplio sillón.

-No me digas madre. ¡No quiero que ella me llame así!

-Entonces debería llamarte ''Onii-chan''

-¡Oye! ¡No soy un niño!

-Si eres.

-No soy. ¡Tómame enserio delante de Gumi, Yoh!

-Te tomo en serio. Ah… suena tan lindo cuando me llamas por mi nombre.- Shinobu se sonrojó.

-Bueno… ya era hora de que lo hiciera. Mira, se durmió otra vez. Es una perezosa.

-No, es pequeña, se supone que sea así.

-Pero… luego no duerme en la noche ¿Está bien?

-Claro. Los niños suelen hacer eso. Creí que ya te avías acostumbrado.

-Es que al principio no lo hacía…

-Bueno, ya no te preocupes… Ha, eres un niño criando una niña.

-¡Enserio, termina ya con ello, maldita sea!

-Bueno, bueno. Lo siento. Como los amo… mis dulces bendiciones…- Los Miyagi parecían una dulce postal navideña, abrazados así, con el fuego en la chimenea y cubiertos por una manta.

-Es el destino…- Shinobu unió sus labios en un beso dulce pero intenso que hizo sonrojar al silencioso espectador, que tras unos minutos decidió continuar su camino al piso superior de la casa.

MIENTRAS TANTO ARRIBA:

Yokozawa se levantó un poco mejor tras una reconfortante siesta. Al mirar a su alrededor se sorprendió cuando notó la aguda mirada de su esposo posada sobre él. Decidió usar la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba gracias al resfrío para disculparse ahora.-Zen…- se puso de pie y se acercó. Sin mediar palabras innecesarias, lo roseo con sus brazos y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos.- No quise decir eso… en serio lo siento… yo…

-Ya lo sé. Fue infantil de mi parte hacer semejante rabieta.

-No. Es normal que te preocupes por mí. Gracias…- El rostro del menor se coloreo de rojo.- Yo… q… quiero… estar siempre con ustedes… T… Te… ¡Ha, que rayos! ¡Te amo, Zen! Nunca te dejaría.

-Lo sé. También te amo mi osito. Te pido disculpas a ti igualmente.

-Ambos nos equivocamos. Estamos a mano.

-A mano.- Tras decir esas palabras ambos hombres unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso de reconciliación que pronto se comenzó a volver una batalla entre sus lenguas y que parecía querer subir más de tono cuando el menor fue quedando recostado contra el mueble con el rubio encima de él, claro si Kirishima no hubiera estado tan preocupado en ese momento podrían haber continuado un poco más… sin embargo…- ¿No crees que sería mejor si te das un baño, amor? Estas sudando mucho justo ahora…

-¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?- Se besaron nuevamente y luego se pusieron de pie dirigiéndose al baño-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Me ducharé junto a ti…. No vaya a ser que te desmayes je

-Déjate de decir idioteces, por favor.

-Sí señor.

Ambos entraron entonces a la ducha dándose un cálido y reconfortante baño, con algo de jugueteo incluido para aprovechar el tener la casa casi sola. Salieron solo cubriéndose con toallas atadas a la cintura en ese momento Kirishima arrinconó a su pareja contra la pared...

-Sabes- susurró sensualmente en su oído- Hace como tres semanas que no lo hacemos... y justo hoy estamos solos por aquí...- Comenzó a acariciar el torso desnudo del menor jugueteando un poco con sus pezones y besando su cuello- que te parece si aprovechamos un poco... - Un ruido sordo los interrumpió. Giraron sus cabeza despacio, bastante sorprendidos... normalmente, de haberlos visto, las otras parejas abrían reído, hecho alguna broma boba y luego seguir sus camino por lo que nos los sorprendió del todo encontrarse con un adolecente atontado en el piso.

Lo que había pasado, fue que, en el momento de subir a su habitación, Yuuto se encontró con la erótica escena de los trifectos y así, en un apuro por irse, se dio de lleno contra la pared, cayendo estrepitosamente.

-Cielos, este chico está diseñado para frustrar momentos...- Kirishima suspiró molesto yendo a ayudar al joven quien estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro y bastante más nervioso

-''AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA''- Grito Yuu en su mente.

Y sus suplicas abran sido escuchadas... no, a quien engaño, todo empeoró. Un rato después, la puerta fue abierta por Tanaka, dejando pasar un hombre en alrededor de sus treinta, no tan alto, morocho y de apariencia jovial que anunciaba traerle algo al joven Iokawa.

La pareja bajó tras el menor también preguntándose como habían encontrado el lugar tan alejado del mundo.

-¡Hola, Yuu-kun! Niñato tonto, aquí traje lo que olvidaste jeje...

Los dos hombre mayores se congelaron es sus lugares.- ¡IOKAWA-SAN!

El aludido levantó la vista con una sonrisa que se borró por la sorpresa -Yokozawa-san...

Detrás de ellos paró otro auto de buena calidad, dejando pasar si ningún permiso por la puerta aún abierta a un alto hombre de cabello caoba que se quedó viendo la escena...

-Vaya, venimos con el mejor humor a visitar a Akihiko y me encuentro con tanta tensión en el aire que rodea a mi subordinados... que desperdicio...-Isaka suspiró quejándose con su novio quien venía tras él.

**FIN DE ESTE CAP.! :D**

**BLOQUE PEQUEÑOS GENIOS: Centro comercial**.** (Parte 1)**

-¡Waaa, todo es tan hermoso!- Los ojitos de todos los bebes (esto también incluye a ciertas adolecentes) brillaban ante las bellas decoraciones navideñas del centro de compras y ventas.

-¡Mira, mira Ki-kun... es Santa!- Hiroyuki no sabía qué lugar le parecía mejor allí hasta que divisó un pequeño simulacro de navidad estilo estadounidense de un hombre de rojo que oía tus peticiones navideñas.

-Wow... Desearía que mi mami hubiera venido...- El rubio siguió con la vista a lo que su amigo señalaba.

-Es bonito ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir!- Hiro señalaba todo con su dedito regordete pero sus padres no parecían interesados tanto en ello. Hattori estaba ocupado con la comida y el coche de Kiseki, mientras que Chiaki estaba revisando en secreto las ventas del one-shot navideño de temática shounen-ai que había publicado inspirándose en sí mismo y el que aún se avergonzaba un poco.

Hiyori, Yuukii y Haku se habían ido ya con Akihiko y Misaki y el resto estaban dispersos por ahí.

-¡Vaya!- La exclamación de Chiaki llamó la atención de los tres varones que le acompañaban.

-¿Qué sucede Chiaki?- Preguntó su esposo.

-¡Es Yuu! ¡YUU! -Lo llamó por lo alto para luego dirigirse de nuevo a Yoshiyuki -Tal vez nos cuente algo sobre su estado... ¿Podemos ir con él?

-Ya que...

Los hombres interceptaron a su antiguo compañero de secundaría que estaba siendo acompañado por su actual pareja -no reconocida- Mino Kanade-

-¡Padrino! ¡Padrino!- Yuki estiró los brazos hacia Yanase quien lo cargó con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro- ¿Me llevas a ver a Santa?

-No se para que le preguntas, el no te entiende- Le dijo Kiseki riendo.- Si quieres hacer algo párate y ve ¿No se supone que sabes caminar?

-Si... pero...

-Esperemos a que se distraigan y vallamos juntos ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí, vamos!

Entonces los niños quedaron en silencio. Los cuatro adultos entraron una cafetería y comenzaron a charlar de todo un poco, cuando Yuu decidió sacar el tema de su embarazo la situación acabó por absorber por completo a la pareja Hattori, momento que los niños aprovecharon para zafarse lentamente de los brazos que los sostenían y así tomarse de las manos entre sí.

Dando pasos firmes, ambos bebes se escabulleron de las miradas adultas con la pequeña e inocente intención de conocer a un viejo barbudo que da regalos...

_ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ! _

**FIN DEL BLOQUE PEQUEÑOS GENIOS **

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D **

**Al fin pude poner HakuxYuuto! *Salta en un pie por allí!* Amo la pareja…. He escrito 5 one-shot originales en un cuadernito sobre ellos… claro que nadie jamás los leerá pero que mas da XD los amo igual **

***Apareció Iokawa! Que pasara con él?**

***LOS NIÑOS ESCAPARON! Que hará Hattori cuando se de cuenta?! O_o El oso se lo comerá vivo y le quitara la piel si le pasa algo a su milagrito! **

***Que Hacen los Asahina en la mansión interrumpiendo momentos dramáticos? O_o**

***Que harán Mino y Yuu con su baby? **

***Yuuto superará su trauma?**

***Como me habrá ido en el examen que di hoy? O_o **

**Todo esto y mucho mas la próxima semana en ''La familia de mi novia''**

**Si se van sin dejarme reviw Los Kirishima le quitaran la piel a los Hattori en un arranque de ira gore por perder a su baby O_O ¡! **


	5. MiniEspecial:El Cumpleaños de Usami Seki

**HOLAAA MUNDOOO! XD ok no .-. Les traigo un especial para promover el amor familiar… bueno, paso a comentar como fue la cosa… estaba haciendo una línea de tiempo sobre las edades de los bebes y le di una fecha de cumpleaños a cada uno, escribí entonces que Seki había nacido el 4 de diciembre y me dije: ''espera ¿eso no es mañana?'' y así surgió este pequeño especial dedicado a las que querían saber más de las historias tras los embarazos. En este caso, obviamente le toca a Misaki. No doy más detalles porque ellos aparecerán en el fic aparte que me pidieron. Espero que disfruten. Dedicado a mi querida sempai zryvanierkic (regalo de cumple adelantado ( ? XD**

**Sin más preámbulo:**

MINI-ESPECIAL: El Cumpleaños De Seki-kun.

El pent-house Usami era un completo revuelo. Misaki corría de un lado a otro con cajas repletas de listones brillantes, figuras decorativas y globos, que iba colgando por todos lados a medida que pasaba.

-¡Wau! ¡No puedo creer que ya cumplas un año!- Se decía soñador mirando de reojo al pequeño que tomaba su biberón recostado sobre Suzuki-san.-Hoy tendrás muchas visitas, mi pequeño Seki.-Le sonrió a su bebe. - Feliz cumpleaños.- Luego regresó a sus labores. El sonido del horno le anunció que el pastel que preparaba estaba listo.

-Buenos días- La grave voz de Akihiko resonó desde la escalera. Seki no tardó en reaccionar a ella y estiró los brazos hacia su padre quien lo cargó gustoso.- Feliz cumpleaños, Seki.

-Umpeaos.- Intento repetir el chiquillo.

-Sí, cumpleaños. Buenos días, Usagui-san.- Misaki apareció desde la cocina. Se le veía radiante en ese momento. Usagui se le acercó y le plantó un profundo beso.

El menor, no hace falta ni decirlo, se puso completamente rojo.- ¡Baka-Usagui! ¡No hagas eso frente al niño!

-¡Mami, chu-chu!- Seki rio copiando el sonido de los besos y haciendo el gesto de querer besar a la vez. El oji-esmeralda lo cargó t recibió el beso en la mejilla.

Los tres rieron.

-No hagas eso, Seki. Lo que nos falta es que crezcas y te vuelvas como tu padre.- Miró con divertida reprobación al conejo pervertido que tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Un hijo igual a mi es lo mejor que te podría pasar.

-Sí, claro.- Misaki se quedó parado allí, mirando embalsamado a sus dos amores que se dirigían a jugar un poco con el nuevo oso Suzuki-junior que Akihiko compró para su niño. Eran tan iguales con esos plateados cabellos y esa mirada violeta, siempre pendientes de él. Sonrió, pensando cómo solo dos años atrás la idea de tener un hijo ni se le había cruzado por la cabeza y como incluso logró aterrarlo en cierto momento…

_**FLASH BACK:**_

1 _Año y 7 meces atrás_:

_Misaki volvía de su trabajo en el editorial realmente cansado, el verano parecía haberse adelantado ese año y el sol le estaba pegando fuerte. Su cabeza dolía y se sumaba al malestar general que le venía embargando hacía casi dos semanas. Comenzó a considerar visitar un médico, una pequeña sospecha sobre que le podía suceder lo mantenía en perfecto estado de nerviosismo y miedo._

_Llegó a casa con lo que le pareció su último aliento._

_-¡Estoy en casa!- Anunció desanimado_

_-¡Bienvenido!- Usagui apareció y se abalanzo sobre él para besarlo, obvia demostración de que acababa de entregar un manuscrito y necesitaba ''recargarse''._

_-¡! ¡U…Usagui-san! ¡Espera! ¡No! Aish…- el muchacho estaba tan cansado como para luchar que pronto dejó de poner resistencia y se dejó llevar libremente en brazos del escritor hasta el sofá._

_Usagui le besaba el cuello al tiempo que una de sus manos se colaba bajo la camisa del menor, acariciando tanto como podía. _

_Misaki levantó un poco la cabeza, disfrutando las sensaciones y, sin intención, clavó su vista en la televisión encendida en una entrevista a algún médico, no le fue difícil comprender que se hablaba allí._

''_EMBARAZOS MASCULINOS: ¿AUMENTAN LOS CASOS?''_

_Tembló bajo el cuerpo de su novio. Akihiko entonces se incorporó para mirarlo. Estaba pálido y agitado. -¡Misaki! ¿Te sientes mal?_

_El menor se sentó algo confundido- No yo… eso creo…_

_-¿Misaki? _

_-Estoy b…- Intentó ponerse en pie pero al dar un paso… se desplomó siendo apenas interceptado por Usagui antes de dar contra el suelo._

_-¡MISAKI!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _

_Despertó a causa de la molesta luz que le daba de lleno en el rostro. -'' ¿Dónde estoy?...''- Abrió los ojos notando una blanca habitación.- '' ¿Un hospital?'' _

_-Parece que está despierto Takahashi-kun.- Un sonriente rubio con una bata, claramente el doctor, lo saludó entrando. _

_-¿He? ¿Qué pasó?_

_-Oh, tuvo un pequeño desmayo. Lo atribuimos a un golpe de calor pero su pareja nos informó de otros síntomas que le ha estado creyendo ocultar y nos tomamos la libertad de hacerle otro tipo de análisis. Por cierto mi nombre es Tsumori, lamento no haberme presentado antes. _

_-Mucho gusto… ¿Qué otro tipo de análisis, Tsumori-sensei?- Quiso saber asustado._

_-Mmm… anemia, deficiencias en cuanto a proteínas o vitaminas… embarazo…_

_- ¡¿EMBARAZO!?- Casi salió de la cama con el salto que dio. –"¡¿Embarazo?! Entonces lo que yo creía…'' ¿Cómo podría yo…?_

_-Oh, no es necesario que se asuste así, señor. No estoy aquí para juzgarlo y tampoco me importa.-Le sonrió Tsumori para tranquilizarlo. Los embarazos masculinos son algo que se toma como relativamente ''normales'' en estos últimos meces. Sin embargo, me encargaré de darle los pormenores en caso de que su estado se confirme. Por ahora descanse._

_-Am…- dudo un poco- ¿Mi pareja? Él…_

_-Está afuera ¿Desea que lo haga pasar? En realidad parece preocupado…_

_-Sí, por favor._

_-Muy bien.- Tsumori se retiró y buscó al escritor con la mirada.- ¿Parientes de Takahashi Misaki-kun?_

_Usagui se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y corrió hacia él.- ¿Esta Misaki bien?_

_-Vaya, cálmese Usami-sensei. Takahashi acaba de despertar y pide que entre._

_-Oh, muchas gracias.- Tras decir eso el peli-plata se dirigió a la habitación de su amado- ¿Misaki?_

_-¡Usagui-san!- El mayor corrió hasta la cama y abrazó protectoramente a su pequeño._

_-No vuelvas a asustarme así._

_-Baka… estoy bien.- Algo le dijo a Akihiko que eso no era la verdad al 100%. _

_-Mírame a los ojos y dime si es así- Se sentó en la cama y tomándolo de la barbilla lo obligó a sostenerle la mirada._

_-Yo… yo…- Los verdes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- Tengo miedo… - Aquella mirada rompió el corazón del escritor._

_-¿A qué tienes miedo? Dime, yo te cuidare, estaré contigo.- Usagui lo abrazó y besó su frente._

_-Tengo miedo a que ya no nos quieras._

_-¿Qué no los quiera? ¿A quiénes?- no comprendía lo que su novio decía. ¿Tanto lo había descuidado que se había vuelto loco?_

_-A nuestro bebe y a mí.- Misaki ocultó el rostro llorando. Usagui se separó con la boca muy abierta ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Un bebe? _

_-Misaki tu… ¿Estas embarazado?_

_-Yo… el doctor aún no lo confirma pero yo sé que es así. Hace días siento que no estoy solo en ningún momento, pero es una compañía dulce la que me sigue. Mi malestar no se explica de otra manera…_

_-Misaki…_

_-No me odies por favor Usagui-san- No quería, no quería pasar por eso solo. No quería que Akihiko se alejara de él. Pero si quería a su hijo. El fruto del amor entre él y su Usagui-san-_

_-No me ilusiones así, no me digas cosas tan bellas si no están confirmadas.- El castaño pronto estuvo otra vez bajo los brazos de su amor.- No te imaginas cuanto he añorado toda mi vida tener una familia como la que tanto desee en mi niñez. Tu amor me había resignado que posiblemente jamás la conseguiría y ahora me dices que tú me la darás. No podría estar más feliz Misaki._

_-Usagui-san… -Se besaron, la alegría embargaba ambos corazones._

_-Ahora esperemos la confirmación médica._

_No paso mucho para que Tsumori entrara a la habitación muy serio. –Buenas tardes. Tengo los resultados; ahora necesito hablar seriamente con ustedes. Comenzaré con una pregunta de protocolo. ¿Takahashi-kun, se encuentra en estos momentos en una relación de carácter homosexual?-Misaki asintió sonrojado.- ¿Es usted la pareja, Usami-sensei?_

_Akihiko asintió por su parte impaciente.- ¿Está todo bien sensei?_

_-Eso depende de ustedes. Les debo anunciar que serán padres. El joven Takahashi lleva tres semanas y media de embarazo. Ahora… debo darle las opciones sobre llevar a term…- Tsumori se interrumpió al ver la felicidad que de repente embargó a la pareja- Bueno, no creo que sea necesario darle las opciones de interrupción temprana…_

_-No, por supuesto que no. ¡Queremos a nuestro bebe!- Usami fue firme_

_-Perfecto entonces… ahora…_

_-¿Podría haber alguna complicación?- Misaki levantó la vista volviendo a la realidad ante las preocupadas palabras de su amante._

_-Bueno, no mentiré. Aquí en Japón no tenemos los medios para llevar a término el nacimiento sin ninguna complicación. Mi recomendación es que se trasladen al hospital Hudson en Nueva York, USA, allí mi colega en pediatría está a cargo de los casos y su pareja, a pesar de no ser médico, es soporte a los gestante pues él fue el primer caso japonés detectado y accedió a ayudar._

_Los románticos se miraron y sonrieron.- No me diga que se refiere a Kusama Nowaki y Kamijou Hiroki…_

_-¿Ha? Si… ¿Los conocen?_

_Misaki rio.-Hisashi, el mellizo mayor, es ahijado de Usagui-san. Kamijou-sensei fue mi profe en la uni… y amigo de la infancia de Akihiko-_

_-Bueno, eso les facilitará las cosas… los pondremos en lista de espera para el vuelo…_

_-Oh, no se moleste. En tres días yo me encargaré de que vayamos en un avión privado- Tras decir eso, Usami tomo su teléfono para reservar el _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Unas semanas después los románticos se encontraban ya instalados en una casa antigua en NY, acompañados por sus viejos amigos, los hijos de estos y los Takano, con su pequeña en camino… ya ponto llegarían más amigos a reunirse…_

_**Fin del flash back…**_

-Misaki… ¿En que estás pensando tan concentrado?

-¿He? ¡Ha! Estaba recordando como supimos que Seki venía en camino…- Aún mantenía su soñadora pose.

-Oh, ya veo… pero ese pastel no se decorará solo… si tanto te emociona podemos repetir la pequeña hazaña de traer un hijo a mundo… ¿No crees?- Le sonrió pervertida mente.

-¡Usagui-san!- Se fue directo a la cocina con el rostro rojo como tomate maduro.

La tarde dio paso a muchos visitantes, los Kusama hicieron acto de presencia trayendo un libro de cuentos como regalo a su sobrino y a un pequeño Hisato que no se separó de él en toda la tarde. Los Takano le trajeron unos nuevos autos de juguete ''para que deje un poco los no tan masculinos osos de peluche'' como el que Sayumi había recibido una semana y media atrás. Aikawa trajo la mejor ropita nueva que pudo conseguir para su niño consentido. Los Miyagi enviaron un bonito juguete estadounidense junto a una carta que aseguraba su pronto regreso a Japón con su pequeña Megumi ya lista para conocer su hogar y en la que aseguraban su participación en la cena navideña organizada entre todos. Hiyori pasó junto a Kiseki a saludar y pedir disculpas en nombre de sus padres que a causa del ciclo navideño no podrían participar de la fiesta. Trajo consigo una camperita de lana tejida por ella con algo de ayuda de su abuela materna, para que el cumpleañero pasara el invierno de la mejor manera. Chiaki y Kisa eran dos niños más cuando llegaron junto a sus pequeños. Hattori trajo su propio pastel como regalo y Yukina hizo una pintura de la familia que dejó a todos enamorados.

El pent-house de Usami era un revuelo, pero la alegría desbordaba allí donde los amigos se reúnen y son felices.

DE LA AUTORA A SU PROPIO PERSONAJE: FELIZ CUMPLAÑOS USAMI SEKI-KUN

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 el sábado subiré el próximo cap.**

**Por si interesa dejo las fechas de nacimiento de los niños, asi los conocen un poco más:**

**Kusama Hisashi y Hisato: 19 de octubre (yo cumplo ese dia XD )**

**Takano Sayumi: 25 de noviembre (esa fecha es un dia importante pero no se por que :P )**

**Usami Seki: 4 de diciembre (originalmente sería el 3 pero cuando escribía el especial, mi pc se apagó antes de guardarlo y perdi todo el archivo… en lo q lo reescribía se me fue el día T_T) **

**Kirishima Kiseki: 2 de Abril (en honor a los combatientes de Malvinas (? ) **

**Hattori Hiroyuki: 13 de abril (es el cumpleaños de mi novio je je ) **

**Yukina Teru: 4 de julio (el pequeño brillante tenía que nacer entre fuegos artificiales asi q que mejor que el dia de la independencia de su país de nacimiento XD )**

**Miyagi Megumi: 21 de septiembre (aquí en arg. Es el día de la primavera n-n)**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Nos leemos el sábado! :3**

**KISSES!**


	6. Cap4-Visitas Indeseadas

**HOLA! Lamento haber tardado tanto… pero aquí cortan la luz a causa del extremo calor… ¡DIOS, ME VOYA IR A VIVIR A RUSIA! ODIO EL PUTO CALOR-¡!DKJNSJNCKJNSDJKC**

**A causa de mi tardanza traigo un cap largo con mucho de que hablar, espero les guste:3**

**planeaba poner muchas cosas mas aquí pero me dio paja… -.-' gomen_!**

**DECLAIMER: Sekaiichi no me pertenece, sino el bloque pequeños genios seria parte de la serie XD**

C**ap dedicado completamente a mi querida sempai... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIGA! TE QUIERO 3**

Capítulo 4: Visitas indeseadas

-¡Iokawa-san!- La pareja se quedó viendo al hombre parado en la entrada.

-¡Yokozawa-san!- Iokawa se quedó embalsamado unos minutos perdido en aquello ojos azules, a pesar de verse algo pálido estaba realmente bien y mucho más bello de lo que recordaba. Luego corrió subiendo las escaleras y tomando las manos del hombre las estrechó emocionado mientras hablaba-¡Que alegría encontrarnos! Han pasado cuantos ¿Un año y medio? ¿Dos años? ¡No se imagina cuanta falta me han hecho sus consejos en ventas! Pero ¿Sabe? Me he esforzado tanto por parecerme a usted que he sido ascendido a sub-jefe.- El rostro del más bajo brillaba y parecía completamente ajeno a la expresión de completa confusión de Yokozawa y a la de absoluto odio de Kirishima.

-B…Buenas… - Takafumi logró articular unas palabras intentando liberar su mano pero sin conseguirlo. Miro de reojo a su pareja y tembló notando el aura que emanaba.-Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Me alegro por usted que ha conseguido tanto éxito.-Sonrió cuidando no hacerlo demasiado amablemente al recordar las discusiones con Zen años atrás por ''verse demasiado lindo con el tipo'', aun no estaba del todo recuperado y no quería un dolor de cabeza por los celos de su marido- Yo… ¡Ha! Imagino que recuerda a Zen…- dijo soltándose por fin y señalando al mayor-

-¿A quién?- Yuuto se quiso lanzar por las escaleras cuando su tío habló dando a entender que ni había notado al rubio parado justo a su lado.

-Kirishima Zen… mi… es…

-Su esposo legalmente, novio, amante, padre de sus hijos, y editor en jefe de la revista Japun de la editorial Marukawa, por lo tanto su superior en el trabajo. Mucho gusto, nuestra hija es la novia de su sobrino, lamentablemente.- Kirishima lo interrumpió poniéndose tras él para rodearlo con sus brazos de manera que la mano con el dorado anillo se viera fácilmente y besarlo en la mejilla. Sonrió con suficiencia cuando las mejillas de Yokozawa se tiñeron de rojo y las de Iokawa se blanquearon de tal manera que bien envidiable podían ser para la nieve que cubría el patio.

Desde el pie de la escalera una risa resonó.-Como defiende su territorio ¿He, Kirishima-san?- Los presentes se voltearon notando recién la presencia de Isaka.- Parece que elegimos un buen día para venir en realidad ¿No lo crees también, Kaoru?- Asahina solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No te metas en lo que no te corresponde. Lamento la impertinencia de Ryuichiro.- Se disculpó luego.

-¿Isaka-san? ¿Qué hace aquí?- Los esposos lo miraron con confusión.

-¿He? Esa no es la forma de recibir a su superior…- Entró como si fuera su casa yendo a sentarse en el amplio sofá encontrándose en el camino con Miyagi y Shinobu que se habían despertado de la siesta a causa del alboroto.- En realidad vine a darle una noticia a Akihiko… pero veo que no está. Lo esperaremos. Pueden seguir discutiendo, no hay problema alguno.- Se acomodó cuanto mejor pudo. Asahina permaneció en la entrada.

-¿Teníamos visitas?- Miyagi miró a los extraños algo confundido.

-Oh bueno... Él es el tío de Yuuto-Kun.- Señaló Yokozawa acabando de bajar las escaleras.- Y ellos son Isaka-san, nuestro jefe y Asahina-san, su secretario.

-Mucho Gusto.-Ambos inclinaron la cabeza levemente percibiendo un aire extraño alrededor y preguntándose de donde había salido tanta gente.- Son las 5, los demás deberían estar por llegar ¿Podrían cuidar de Gumi mientras nos damos una ducha?- Preguntó Miyagi tratando de romper el hielo un poco.

-¿Se bañan juntos?- Iokawa levantó una ceja saliendo un poco de su sorpresa anterior.

-Hay varios baños en la casa...- Dijo Miyagi

-Pero no habría nada de malo en ello... después de todo somos pareja.- Aclaró Shinobu con el ceño fruncido y el rostro sonrojado.

Iokawa miró confundido a su sobrino.- Oye ¿tu sabias...?

-Yo intente decírtelo y me cortaste. Sigh... también me bañare antes de que sempai regrese...- Yuuto desapareció a su cuarto temblando ante la falsa idea de que su se metía a bañar con Haku cerca, este lo seguiría al baño.

Yokozawa tomó a la niña de ojos grises en brazos dando lugar a la pareja. La sala nuevamente se sumió en profundo silencio.

-Entonces... Yokozawa-san, Kirishima-san- Intento decir Iokawa- Ustedes... ¿están juntos hace mucho?

-Si, de hecho cuando le conocimos ya estábamos juntos- ''¿Por qué demonios no se va?'' Kirishima estaba exasperado

-Ya veo...- Iokawa miraba al piso.- Entonces... ¿ustedes eran gays?

-Oh mierda... no diga eso, no se oye nada bien en mi mente.- Se quejó Yokozawa

-Yo... lo siento, me exprese mal.

-Bueno, como sea...-Kirishima estaba harto.- Esta noche tenemos una importante cena así que como somos los únicos aquí debemos supervisar los arreglos, lo lamento pero estamos ocupados. Takafumi, yo me haré cargo de Megumi, tu ve y descansa un poco más.

El oji-azul asintió a la indirecta de su pareja, ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza y quería estar perfectamente esa noche. Eso y que no estaba de humor para enfrentar a la visita no tan deseada.

-¿Descansar? ¿Está usted enfermo Yokozawa-san?- Iokawa se estiro para apoyar su mano en la frente del afectado, ignorando tanto a Kirishima quien se interpuso y a quién evito como así también el hecho de que Takafumi retrocediera ante semejante indiscreción.- Vaya pero ¡Esta usted con algo de fiebre! Permítame acompañarlo a la habitación por favor.

-¿¡ACOMPAÑARLO!?-Kirishima dio un salto.-Oiga, oiga- se puso en el camino del más bajo- ¿Que libertades cree que se está tomando para con mi esposo?- El oji-miel estaba que estallaba de la rabia.

-Oh, no se preocupe. Solo quiero que Yokozawa-san este bien...

-¡Pues para eso estoy muy bien yo!

-Zen...- Yokozawa quería calmar las aguas un poco.

-Además, usted está cuidando la bebe ¿No?

-Pues no me incomoda en lo más mínimo cuidar de ambos

-Zen...

-Y, también, hay algo que me gustaría decirle, Yokozawa-san- Esta vez el hombre miró a Takafumi con los ojos brillando.

-Pues dígaselo ahora, él no está en condiciones de andar esforzándose mucho.

-No... No puedo decirle así como así, es algo importante.

-Zen...- al sentir nuevamente la voz de su amor pero sonando cada vez más suave y dificultosa, Kirishima se volteó y lo miró. El morocho se acercaba caminando con pasos algo dificultosos, estaba pálido y sudoroso como en la mañana. A duras penas llegaron ambos hombres a interceptarlo antes de que callera.

-¡ASAHINA-SAN! ¡AYUDEME POR FAVOR!- Con la idea de no permitir a Iokawa meterse más de lo ya de por sí innecesario y recordando el estado de su jefe, Kirishima llamó a la persona conocida que más cerca estaba. El nombrado corrió preguntándose qué sucedía y sorprendiéndose al encontrar al hombre medio desmayado sostenido por los otros dos- Sostenga a la niña, por favor.- Hizo lo que le mandaron. Zen, por su parte, alzó en sus brazos a su pareja en el mejor estilo princesa y corrió a su habitación.

Con sumo cuidado lo depositó en su cama preocupado por lo que podría estarle pasando.-Takafumi, Takafumi, reacciona, ¡vamos!- Lo zarandeaba con cuidado, llamándolo por su nombre. Estaba asustado pero se calmó levemente al ver que reaccionaba.

-¿Z…Zen?- Parpadeó un par de veces hasta enfocar bien- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes fiebre, idiota. Te dije que te recostarás.

-Ya… ya lo sé. Me siento algo cansado, déjame dormir.

-Bien, llamaré a Kusama mientras tanto. Ya deberían estar aquí, después de todo.-Hizo una pausa y lo miró algo triste- No me asustes así-

-Ya… ahora vete, que eres molesto.- Le sonrió dando a entender que si podía discutir significaba que no era tan grave contagiando la sonrisa al mayor.

-En ese caso, me voy…- Hizo una mueca dramática- Porque soy molesto…

-Si…

-He infantil…

-También…

-E insoportable…

-Si… eres todo eso.

-Y tan sexi que te hago subir la fiebre

-Sí también… ¡No! ¡Espera!- Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que había sido engañado vilmente.- ¡Eres un imbécil!

-Pero tu imbécil…- Yokozawa se sonrojó- Já. Te atrapé.- Se inclinó para besarlo dulcemente

-Idiota.- Correspondió aún rojo y luego se volteó para seguir durmiendo. Pero se detuvo por algo- Oye… cuando llames a Kusama… pregúntale por Kiseki y Hiyo… tengo esa extraña sensación de que están haciendo alguna travesura… no sé por qué.

-¿Instinto maternal?

-Tal vez…

-En ese caso… veré.- Le tiró un beso que el otro ignoró monumentalmente y salió cerrando la puerta para dirigirse al comedor. Mientras iba llamó al médico.

_-¿Mushi, Mushi?- _Nowaki atendió, sonaba su voz algo jadeante como si corriera.

-Ah, Kusama, soy Kirishima…

-¡AH! Kirishima-san… que gracioso que llame… jej…- La risa nerviosa de Nowaki no tranquilizó mucho al castaño

-¿Gracioso? ¿Por qué?

-Ha… no, bueno… etto… es que justo estaba acordándome de usted. Sí, eso…

-Ha… bueno- Decidió no explayarse más e ir al punto.- Bueno, llamaba para…

-¡Hisato, niño ven aquí!- Nowaki lo interrumpió del otro lado al llamar la atención de su hijo, se oía mucho barullo del centro comercial.

-'' ¿Aun no salen de allí?''-se sobresaltó Zen- Bueno… te decía que…

-Nowaki, ¿con quién rayos hablas? ¡Cuida de Hisato un poco mejor, no queremos perder a otro niño!

-'' ¿PERDER A OTRO NIÑO? ¿Qué está pasando allá?'' Llamaba porque…

-Hiro-san, espera. Es Kirishima-san.

-¡¿Kirishima?! Corta

-'' ¿He? ¿Pero que la pasa…?'' ¡KUSAMA!-Se hartó- Takafumi empeoró. ¡Se desmayó! ¿¡Qué debería hacer!? Aunque ya despertó…

-Oh… era sobre eso, je- Nowaki rio nervioso- Etto… dele otro comprimido de los que tomó en la mañana y… si cuando volvamos no ha mejorado le aplicaré un inyectable.

-Muy bien… oh y ¿Cuándo regresan? Ya es bastante tarde para preparar la cena… ¿Está todo bien?

-¿Todo bien? Claro… ¿Po qué no… lo estaría? ¡HISATO! – Seguía riendo con nervios y reprendiendo a su hijo.

-No bueno… están tardando. ¿Hiyo está por ahí? ¿Cómo está Kiseki?

-¡¿Kiseki?!- Nowaki dio un salto sospechoso- E…el… está… ¡Con Hattori! ¡Ahí está con Hattori!- Dio un suspiro como de alivio- En un rato estaremos allí. Me debo ir. Adiós… ¡Hattori-san...!- se cortó.

Kirishima se quedó mirando raro su celular – ¿Pero qué demonios?- Terminó de bajar las escaleras y al entrar al living se encontró a Isaka y Asahina tratando de cambiar los pañales de Megumi con severa dificultad. Se detuvo a mirarlos un segundo…

-¿Esto está bien? – Preguntaba Isaka mirando de lado como colocaban el pañal

-No, estoy seguro de que va al revés, Ryuichiro-sama- Le respondía su pareja cambiando de lado a la niña que se reía.

-No, no. Es así, estoy seguro. – Nuevo cambio

-Ten cuidado, es pequeña y va del otro lado- A girarla de nuevo.

-¿Alguna vez cambiaste pañales?

-No, pero sé cómo van…

-Pero…

-Bueno, ya- Zen decidió intervenir aguantando la risa- Asahina-san tiene razón je, bueno, bueno, no se desanimen, van por buen camino pero en USA les enseñan todo esto.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?- Isaka lo miró con duda

-Sabemos quiénes están en la misma situación que nosotros…- Kirishima le sonrió- Seremos… ¿su apoyo psicológico? Bueno… al menos yo lo seré de Asahina san, Takafumi y los demás chicos están a su servicio. ¿Se quedarán a cenar?

-Por supuesto. Ya que estamos aquí, comida gratis.- Isaka se acomodó un poco más.

-Ryuichiro, no te aproveches- Lo reprendió Kaoru frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué? Ya oíste a Kusama-sensei, no debo sobre-esforzarme así que esperaré aquí y charlaré con Iokawa-san.

-¿Iokawa?- Kirishima entonces reparó en la presencia parada en la puerta- ¿Sigues aquí?- Le espetó molesto.

-Sí. Me quedaré hasta que pueda hablar con Takafumi-san.- Shiro le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Disculpa pero… ¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarlo por su nombre tan descaradamente?

-¿He? Lo siento… pero usted lo llama así…

-'' ¿Este tipo me está jodiendo o realmente es así de idiota?'' ¡Claro que lo llamo así! ¡Es mi esposo!

-No creo. El matrimonio homosexual no es legal aquí…

-Nos casamos en el extranjero

-Oh… entonces por eso pasó tanto desde que nos vimos… como sea acabo de decidir que esperaré a que Yokozawa-san se despierte, le diré lo que debo decirle y luego… y luego seré tan feliz.. Estoy seguro que aceptará.- Iokawa tenía la mirada soñadora y los demás presentes se quedaron mirándolo como si de un bicho se tratase.

-Bueno…- Asahina pensaba decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

-Al fin, ya llegaron- Shinobu ingresó a la sala ya listo, en ese momento se oyó el ruido de varios autos estacionando y poco después la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a varios de los hombres.

Hisashi y Hisato entraron corriendo y riendo -¡Santa! ¡Santa! ¡Legalos!

Tras de ellos entraron Yoshiyuki, Chiaki, Nowaki, Misaki y Kou con los niños y unas caras de maratonista que acaba de terminar una carrera.

-Pero ¡¿qué les pasó?! – Preguntó Miyagi al verlos.

-¡Nunca vayan a un centro comercial en épocas navideñas con bebes!- Exclamó Nowaki antes de echarse al sillón.- Necesito un baño… debería escuchar más a las madres de mis pacientes. Je, je, je.

-¿Se portaron tan mal?- Kirishima tomó a su hijo de los brazos de Hattori.

-No, son unos santos.- Intervino Chiaki con una risa nerviosa… pero tienen una gran energía… Bueno, será mejor que comiencen con la cena antes de que sea más tarde ¿No, Tori?

-Sigh…- Más que un asentimiento aquello sonó como suspiro.

-Me tome la libertad de comenzar a prepararla Misaki-sama- Tanaka apareció de la nada y se dirigió a su más reciente jefe.-Pero veo que habrán más invitados…- Giró la vista a su alrededor fijándose en Iokawa, en los Asahina, y en las últimas personas que entraban, Hiroki, Shouta, Ritsu y Masamune entraban con todas las cosas compradas, los dos primeros con cara de molestia, la pareja nostálgica como ensimismada en un sueño feliz con su pequeña dormida en brazos del mayor. Tras de ellos entraba Akihiko con los tres adolecente pegados a él cual lapas y cargados de bolsas de distintas marcas. Y, finalizaban la caravana un hombre alto y escalofriantemente sonriente acompañado por uno bastante más bajo y de ceño fruncido.

-Usami-sensei nos dejó invitar a nuestros amigo, espero no sea una molestia- Explicó Chiaki señalando a Yuu y Kanade.

-No, claro. Después de todo también nos quedaremos. Hola- Isaka sonrió divertido ante la cara de sorpresa de los presentes.- Akihiko tengo que tratar algunos temas contigo. Por favor no me tomen tan en cuenta- A la mayoría le calló una gotita por la cien.- ¡Ha, Hiroki-kun! Vi a tu madre hace días… aún se queja porque no la visitas.

Nowaki miró al hombre extrañado- ¿Conoce a Hiro-san, Isaka-san?

-Este tipo extraño es amigo del hermano de Bakahiko, éramos vecinos los 4 cuando niños… ¡No me llame por mi nombre te he dicho, Isaka!- Hiroki, de por si exasperado desde el extraño suceso que enfrentaron en el centro comercial, ya estaba demasiado molesto como para intentar ser amable.*

-Ja.-

-Ah, es verdad.- Kirishima bufó molesto- Este tipo se invitó a cenar. Si lo echan está bien.- Señaló entonces a Shiro sin ningún tipo de educación en su ademán- Es el tío insoportable de Yuuto.

-Amm…-Misaki dudó un poco- Está mal despedir a alguien en noche buena, así qué está bien si se queda… supongo ¿Verdad, Usagui-san?

-Me da igual… ya veo que esta noche será interesante.- Akihiko terminó la conversación echando una extraña mirada al trío colgado de sí que parecía tener una sonrisa para nada amigable… sino totalmente diabólica dirigida al desconocido.

Y esa noche sería más que interesante…eso seguro.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_BLOQUE PEQUEÑOS GENIOS: En el centro comercial… PARTE 2_

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estás tan enojado, Yuu…? Un bebe es algo muy bueno…- Kiseki y Hiroyuki escuchaban atentos a Chiaki esperando el momento en que todos se perdieran lo suficiente en la conversación. No entendían por qué pero al parecer Yanase no estaba feliz con la idea de llevar un hijo y su pareja solo callaba y lo dejaba decir lo que quisiera manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro que apenas disminuía ante un comentario triste con respecto a su hijo, como dando a entender su contra a ello.

-Tu situación era distinta a la mía.- Bajó el rostro, no deseaba mirarlo a los ojos

-A la suya… de los dos- Hattori lo miró molesto, apreciaba a Mino y le parecía que su rival de años solo estaba jugando con él.

-Sí, eso…- La conversación continuó cada vez más alarmante y en ese momento ambos niños se zafaron de los coches de una manera casi mágica y gatearon bajo la mesa vacía de alado.

-Perfecto, Yuki-kun, fase uno lista; ahora solo debemos salir y encontrar a Santa.- Kiseki sonrió triunfal y sin decir más lo empujó bajo el carrito que una de las empleadas llevaba –casualmente- a la mesa junto a la puerta.

-¡Kya! ¡Que emocionante!- Chilló el menor. Al sentir que el transporte paró salieron gateando rápidamente- Ahora ¿Hacia dónde?

-El segundo piso… ¡Las escaleras eléctricas!- Y ese rumbo tomaron ambos bebes.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante…

-Aquí está su orden- le decía una camarera a las dos parejas intentando ignorar el hecho de que un castaño de ojos rojizos lloraba levemente tratando de disimularlo.- También les calenté la leche de los biberones como pidieron… - dejó todo y se fue tan rápido como pudo.

-Gracias…- Hattori se volteó hacia los coches para entregar las botellas y noto algo…- Chiaki…

-¿Nani?

-¿Dónde están los niños?

-Pues es sus carriolas, claro- El oji-azul contestó distraídamente pensando en su amigo…

-Puedes mirar- Algo molesto Chiaki y los otros dos miraron y notaron lo mismo…

-¡LOS BEBES!

Sin saber que hacer comenzaron a buscar por todo el lugar desesperadamente – ¡Hiroyuki! ¡Kiseki! - Chiaki y Yoshiyuki levantaban manteles y daban vueltas por el lugar- ¡Bebe, hijo! ¿Dónde estás?- El menor ya estaba en un ataque de nervios…

Y así fue como…-Los encontré- Yuu los divisó y señaló desde la ventana a la escalera que de la nada ahora llevaba ambos sonrientes bebes rumbo al segundo piso…

Solo bastó eso para que los dos padres se lanzaran tras de ellos

-Iré con ustedes…- Mino se puso de pie y fue con ellos

-También yo…- Yuu iba a correr tras ellos pero Hattori lo detuvo

-No. Quédate aquí y cuídate, es un riesgo andar corriendo.- Yanase enfureció al saberse regañado por él.

-Pero yo qu…

-No vengas

-¿¡Quién te crees…!?

-Cuida a tu hijo, maldita sea. Si no lo quieres entonces Chiaki y yo nos haremos cargo de él.- Y dicho eso corrió tras su hijo. Yuu quedó petrificado ante las palabras y regresó a su lugar conteniendo las ganas de llorar otra vez.

De Vuelta Con Los Bebes…

-Ya estamos- Yuki rio al verse ya en el segundo piso- Ahora estamos más cerca.

-Sah… sigamos entonces…- Kiseki marcó el paso (o gateo) como si supiera de memoria el paseo de compras.

-Mira, mira- El niño Hattori señaló a una tienda de juguetes- Es Sayu-chan con Ritsu-chichi ¿Podemos invitarla?

-No- Susurró el rubio

-¿Ha?... ¡Porfa!

Kiseki lo miró y vio los ojitos de cachorro que le puso- ¡Ah! ¡Bien!- Escondiéndose de la multitud se dirigieron a la niña.-Oye, molesta…- La llamó dulcemente desde su escondite

-¿Mmm?- La niña Takano buscó quién le hablaba- ¿Kiseki? ¿Hiroyuki? ¿Qué hacen? ¿Dónde está Chiaki-chichi?- Preguntó desde su altura en brazos de Ritsu quien hablaba con algún conocido que se encontró

-Cállate- le espetó el rubio molesto- Escapamos para buscar a Santa Claus… ¿Quieres venir?

-¿He? ¿Santa…? ¡Sí! ¡Sí!- Dio un pequeño salto emocionado pero luego recordó un detalle importante…-Ha pero… hoy es cumpleaños de papá y mami quiere que le demos un regalo especial…

-Ven…no seas aguafiestas como Miyagi-chan- Hiroyuki insistió y en la mansión Megumi estornudó de manera graciosa haciendo reír a sus padres.

-Yo…-dudaba

-¡No tenemos todo el día, molesta!- Kiseki estaba apurado, sabía que eran seguidos por Hattori

-No, lo siento… me quedo con papá hoy… Halla viene Yoshiyuki-chichi… será mejor que se apuren- Les giñó un ojo en señal de complicidad y ellos siguieron su camino, justo a tiempo para no ser pillados por la pareja que llegaba a preguntar a Ritsu si los habían visto.

Continuaron su camino pasando por diferentes lugares, en un pequeño puesto de osos divisaron a padre e hijo Usami mirándolos embalsamados, el pequeño de la mano del segundo. En silencio se acercaron y se escondieron en unas cajas.

-Hey… hey…-Llamó Kiseki a Seki.

-¿Ha? - El Niño se preguntó que estaría pasando y miró disimuladamente- ¿Quién llama?

-Somos nosotros, genio.- Rio Yuki… -¿Quieres venir a ver a Santa?

-¿Claus?

-No, María… ¡Pues claro!- Kiseki hizo una mueca

-No creo que…

-Poco hombre… a Hisato le encantaría que relates tu aventura…-Kirishima-kun usaba técnicas de convencimiento poco ortodoxas, pero veía en Seki un gran compañero en travesuras.

El niño dio un salto…-Voy- Dijo y aprovecho que su padre veía los osos concentrado se escondió en la caja también.

Tras un rato en que a Usagui –y a él se le agregan los adolescentes y Misaki, y los ya nombrados Hattori- entro en desesperación y salió a buscarlos los pequeños se salieron y comenzaron a caminar.

Tras unos minutos, divisaron un tipo vestido de duende en un pequeño automóvil que usaban para desplazarse los empleados por la tienda, detrás había una especie de asiento. Una especie de jefa le daba una orden- Lleva esto a Santa- le entregó un paquete- Y quédate ahí sonriendo ¡Sonriendo!

El joven empleado, funfurruñando, hizo lo que se le ordenó. Al ver semejante oportunidad, los bebes rápidamente treparon a la parte trasera del vehículo sentándose muy juntos y bien agarrados para no caer.

-Esto es como escapar de la mafia de la familia de Seki- Rio Hiro

-¡Mi mafia no tiene familia! Digo… ¡Mi familia no tiene mafia! Aunque… si no me dejan de molestar podría tenerla cuando sea mayor- El mayor de los tres miró a los más pequeños y su mezcla actitudinal entre Misaki y Usagui los acabó por lograr estremecer.

-Sigh…- Kiseki miró a otro lado.

-¡Miren!- Yuki dio un salto – ¡Son los gemelos!- Saludó a ambos Kusama con la mano y ellos comenzaron a intentar seguirlos.

-¡ESPERE! ¡PARE EL CARRO!- Nowaki, quien ya había sido advertido de la situación junto a Hiro, comenzó a gritar para que el conductor dejara de conducir cuando los vio a los tres también, no que fuera rápido pero si iba lejos. Para su desgracia el joven tenía puesto auriculares que no le permitían adentrarse en la realidad.

-¡ESPERE CON UN DEMONIO!- Hiroki también grito. Sonó el teléfono de Nowaki, deteniendo su carrera y su pareja se detuvo para evitar que los gemelos se les escaparan

-¡Ah! ¡Kirishima-san!- A Kusama casi le da un infarto al ver quien llamaba

Por otro lado, Yoshiyuki y Akihiko corrían evitando a todos. –¡A UN LADO, A UN LADO!- Empujaban, gritaban y apartaban. Del otro lado, viniendo en dirección contraria al vehículo del infierno, Yukina también ayudaba tratando de pararlo.

La cosa se ponía fea, los guardias corrían a los adultos, los adultos al empleado, Kirishima al teléfono, Hiroki a los gritos, los gemelos tratando de unirse, en el mp3 del empleado, Metálica y los tres fugitivos riendo a carcajadas y gritando ''¡WIII!''

De repente todo pareció en cámara lenta…

El empleado notó la persecución, el automóvil, frenó de llenó, los niños, apenas se llegaron a sostener, Akihiko, resbalo cayendo contra una montaña de osos, Yukina, pisó un oso que salió disparado y se fue de frente contra el piso, Hattori, tropezó con Akihiko y fue a dar contra el auto, Nowaki, todavía hablaba con Kirishima, sin querer decirle lo que sucedía; los guardias… mejor ni decir…

-Limpieza en el pasillo 1…2….3… ¡todos! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA- Los gemelos estallaron en carcajadas al ver como los otros eran tomados en brazos y sacados lo más rápido posible de allí… de hecho, las parejas salieron huyendo prácticamente.

-Al final… no vimos a Santa- Hiroyuki se quejó cuando ya estaban regresando…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ajenos al desastre… los Takano celebraban felizmente el cumpleaños de Masamune

_¡FIN DEL BLOQUE PEQUEÑOS GENIOS_!

**Ok este cap se me fue a la miércoles de largo… Aish … me mori! :P espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo escribirlo XD en especial el bloque pequeños genios… ewe**

**Originalmente, este cap incluia un especial por el cumple de Takano (contodo el lio de Iokawa olvide que su cumple es el 24 de diciembre, eso pasa porque es una de mis menos lindas parejas entonces no lo tomo mucho en cuenta… lo admito) pero por ciertas cuestiones personales, lo pondré en el próximo :3**

***LOGICA DE MI FIC: Hiroki=Amigo de la infancia de Akihiko, Isaka=Amigo de la infancia de Haruhiko, Isaka's-Usami's= Vecinos… Usami's-Kamijou's=Vecinos… lógicamente Isaka's-Kamijou's=Vecinos Hiroki-Isaka= Personajes que en mi canon mental se conocen por que alguna vez debieron quedar los 4 en alguna reunión juntos… mayores=molestar a los menores…=Isaka, molesta a Akihiko y Hiroki**

**ENCUESTA:**

**Tengo varios finales posibles… el próximo cap es la cena y luego vienen los CUATRO últimos caps (25 de diciembre y años nuevo) –eso sin contra los tres especiales que me quedan subir, Uno de MinoYuu y Otro de AsahinaIsaka y otro de los trifectos, ustedes voten ahora:**

**25 DE DICIEMBRE:**

**-Parejas en las aguas termales –por separadas-**

**-Parejas en las agua termales-todas juntas-**

**-Visita de las familias de las parejas-por separado-**

**La opción no ganadora con segunda mayoría será usada en año nuevo, la ganadora será electa a partir de los votos conjuntos de ambas paginas en donde subo el fic… sino es un viaje en caso de que una página tenga un resultado y la otra el otro… -.-'**

**Escribi este cap muy tarde por lo que no pude corregirlo… lamento mucho si tiene serios errores, luego me encargare de ellos.! LOS AMO 3**

**Regalo especial: Si alguien quiere saber mas sobre los personajes de este fic, dese una vuelta por mi perfil, ahí puse perlitas de todos, asi se los imaginan mejor tanto a los adolescentes como a los bebes…ahora y como serán en el futuro.**


	7. Especial 2: Trifecta (Drama)

**3849 palabras según el Word (más pues lo edite al releerlo y agregué palabras) ... ****¡WOW! ****¡Me traumé! ¡5 horas y media escribiendo! No tengo vida social... ewe **

**¡MEERY CHRISTMAS! ****¡ESPERO QUE LA HALLAN PASADO REQUETE BIEN! ¡Hola! Aquí Hika regresa a molestar la vida :D les traigo un mini (?) especial de los trifectos para las que querían saber que le paso a Yokozawa cuando tuvo a Kiseki, regalo navideño para mi querida amiga, Zryvanierkic. Espero que te guste y sufras mucho como yo hago con el osito... **

**¡AVISO!: DRAMA, ANGUSTIA, TRAGEDIA, DOLOR Bueno, todo eso que me quita el calor en el verano aquí argentino que me deja como para pegarme un tiro T_T esto se sale del cannon de la historia solo para hacer llorar, PREPAREN PAÑUELOS...**

**Enserio llore escribiéndola porque tenía ''Si nos quedara poco tiempo'' de Chayane de fondo y cantaba con un sentimiento que daba horror (?) Bueno, no. Mi voz es lo que daba horror pero la intención estaba.**

**Antes de leer:**

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes de la madre y padre de Yokozawa, así como también la madre de Kirishima pertenecen al fanfic ''El oso que amaba la miel'' de Zryvanierkic. Yo tomo sus personalidades medianamente, bajo el consentimiento de su autora: mí querida Sempai.**

**Los personajes de la madre y padre de Sakura son de mi autoría al igual que Haku, Mirakawa-sensei y los bebes.**

**Los personajes restantes perteneces a Nakamura-sama, mi ídolo.**

**¡IMPORTANTE!:**

**Lo que está en **_**esta letra diferente **_**son POV'S de Hiyori, pues este cap. se centra en gran parte en su narración. **

**AHORA SÍ: A LEER-**

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL 2: TRIFECTA**

''**NADIE SABE LO QUE TIENE, HASTA QUE ENFRENTA EL MIEDO A PERDERLO''**

''_Uno no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde.'' Papá solía decir ese refrán muy seguido cuando yo era pequeña. Supongo que se refería a mi madre pero nunca pude realmente comprender eso, después de todo yo no la recordaba, hasta que Onii-chan nos dio la más alegre de las noticias y, a la vez, debimos enfrentar el más terrible miedo existente. Nunca podré olvidar lo que sentí en aquel momento... estoy segura._

Sentirse así apestaba, Yokozawa ya lo daba por hecho a estas alturas. Todo se sumaba junto: No toleraba las más comunes comidas de su menú diario ¡Ni siquiera le curry especial de Hiyo!; lo poco que comía lo acababa devolviendo poco después; a pesar de ello tenía hambre, un apetito voraz demasiado extraño en él. Todo esto se unía con el insoportable calor del verano japonés. Sí, el oso de Marukawa sentía que todo se había puesto en su contra.

-Ya es suficiente, Takafumi- Oyó la reprimenda de su pareja que, recostado en la puerta del baño, le miraba devolver bilis ya que llevaba sin comer nada desde la tarde anterior, una mañana en que había saltado de la cama que compartían unos diez minutos antes de la hora habitual solo para correr al baño.- Llevas más de una semana así, eso no es una simple comida mal digerida.

-Cállate. Estoy bien.

-No lo creo. Hoy mismo irás al médico ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro que no! Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Estamos a principio de ciclo en todos los departamentos de manga, no creo que sea importante. Dile a Henmi que se haga cargo de ello.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso ¿O es que tu pequeña mente no puede aceptarlo?

-Mi pequeña mente solo acepta que te tengo aquí, arrodillado delante mío ''no de la manera que quisiera'', devolviendo todo lo que no comiste y con el rostro más pálido que un fantasma.

-Estoy bien- Quiso demostrarlo levantándose tan rápido como pudo, pero un mareo increíble lo atacó y por poco de desploma al suelo. Zen atinó a moverse y ayudarlo un poco a pararse.

-''Estoy bien''- Hizo comillas con los dedos-''no me sucede nada'' Pues no estoy de acuerdo. Si no vas tu solo al doctor, como el adulto que se supone eres, te llevaré a rastras ¿Me entiendes?

-No voy a...

-Ve, por favor, Onii-chan- Hiyori apareció tras la puerta- Papá y yo estamos muy preocupados...

Maldición, eso era sin duda un truco, Kirishima sabía bien que él no era capaz de negarle algo a esos ojitos adolecentes y a ese espíritu que no había cambiado ni pizca en los cuatro años pasados desde que la vio por vez primera.

Suspiró.-Esta bien, iré. Pero da por hecho que es solo por Hiyo.- Miro a Zen que sonreía triunfal, su as había funcionado perfecto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-''Muy bien''- Se dijo el hombre una vez dentro del consultorio de un médico amigo- ''Aquí estoy perdiendo horas de trabajo solo por un virus estomacal de cuarta''

_Poco después, Onii-chan se arrepentiría de esas palabras dichas con la molestia de un hombre obligado a ir al médico cual niño de primaría._

-Muy bien, Yokozawa- decía un médico a quien conocía desde la secundaria- Lo que tienes no me hace pensar nada más que hallas comido alguna cosa rancia... a menos que estés saliendo con un hombre, claro. Je, je.- Lo último lo dijo como broma a su viejo compañero, sin imaginarse ni remotamente que dio en el clavo. Yokozawa saltó en su asiento- En todo caso te recetaré...

-¿Q...Qué quisiste decir con eso de salir con un hombre, Mirakawa?

El profesional levantó una ceja incrédulo- Ja, buena esa... supongo que quería decir que podrías estar embarazado pero no creo que tú...

-¡¿EMBA...?! ¿Eso se puede?- De repente el oji-azul estaba temblando de los nervios.

-Bueno... últimamente se ha hecho típico que los hombres homosexuales queden embarazados y...- Mirakawa calló en cuenta del estado de su paciente y de la dirección que tomaba el dialogo. Lo miró estructuralmente de arriba a abajo. Se acomodó los anteojos que reposaban sobre su nariz- Yokozawa... ¿Te encuentras en una relación homosexual?- Aquello tomó a Takafumi por sorpresa, le daba pavor la mirada del hombre sobre él y esa pregunta lo incomodaba sobremanera.

-Y...Yo... Esto... bueno...

-Yokozawa, esto queda como discreción médica entre nosotros. Se honesto, es por tu bien.- Decía eso viéndolo como buscando la verdad en sus acciones.

El pelinegro bajo los hombros y la cabeza, relajándose.- S...sí, lo estoy.

-¿Hace mucho?

-Unos cuatro años...

-Ya veo... en ese caso, lo mejor es hacerte algunos análisis de sangre lo más pronto posible. ¿Has comido algo hoy?-Yokozawa negó rápidamente, las náuseas le habían quitado por completo el apetito esa mañana.- Bien entonces. Ve al laboratorio, te daré la receta y te sacaran unas muestras de sangre. En la tarde pasa por aquí y te las daré personalmente. De ser lo que imagino te derivaré con un especialista.-

-Muy bien. Gracias, Mirakawa. Nos vemos en la tarde...- Se levantó para irse de allí.

-Está bien... oye, Yokozawa...- El hombre detuvo su salida- Tal vez deberías venir con tu pareja...

-No, gracias. Cuando sepa que es lo que tengo hablaré con el...

-Muy bien, dejo las cosas a tu criterio... adiós.

Yokozawa salió de allí sin decir nada. Camino hasta los laboratorios y dejo que tomaran las muestras necesarias. Luego simplemente salió de aquel hospital tan rápido como pudo.

Caminó de vuelta al departamento de los Kirishima. Hacía unos buenos 6 meces que vivía allí... Desde que supo sobre la relación que mantenían, Hiyori le había insistido en que se mudara y tras mucha vacilación aceptó a cambio de que se guardara él secreto.

Durante el camino, varias veces resistió la tentación de parar en una farmacia y comprar el famoso test que le quitaría medianamente las dudas, pero no podía. No se atrevía. Inconscientemente sus mente divagó hacia como sería tener un hijo propio con Zen ¿Sería rubio o morocho? ¿Ojos miel o azules? Ojala se pareciera a él...- '' ¡Oí, Takafumi! ¿Pero qué demonios piensas?''- Se reprendió mentalmente

Llegó a casa, podía ir un rato a ver cómo iban las cosas en la oficina antes de regresar al hospital pero estaba agotado y decidió tomarse ese día libre. Se recostó en el sofá y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo...

_Yo no quería admitirlo, pero algo extraño notaba en Nii-chan por aquellos días..._

-Onii-chan... ¡Onii-chan! - Hiyo removía a su padrastro incansablemente -¡Ya son más de las cinco! ¿Cuánto más planeas dormir?- Yokozawa abrió lentamente los ojos...

-¿Hiyo?- Se sobó un poco la cara despertando. Miró el reloj y dio un brinco del sofá- ¡Mierda! ¡Se me hace tarde! ¿Puedo dejarte la cena a ti por hoy?

-¿He? Claro... pero ¿A dónde vas?...

-Yo...- no podía decirle que regresaba al médico.- Debo buscar una entrega en la librería...

-Ya veo... es trabajo... ¡Muy bien! ¡Suerte! Ah, cierto... ¿Cómo te fue con el doctor?

-Ah, no es nada... solo un virus estomacal...-

-Me alegra de que no sea nada más grave...

-Sí. En todo caso, ¡me voy!-

-¡Que te valla bien!

_Creo que en el momento, me sentí un poco desilusionada de ello... a veces no quisiera que Nii-chan sea tan desconfiado sobre contarme ciertas cosas..._

Yokozawa partió hacia el consultorio nuevamente. Llego justo antes de que Mirakawa-sensei se fuera.

-Yokozawa, que bueno que llegas. Tus resultados están listos.

-¿Y bien?

El doctor abrió un sobre y se lo tendió- Era justo como sospeché. Felicidades, Yokozawa-san, se encuentra usted con 3 semanas y media de gestación.

Aquello dejó a nuestro protagonista de piedra- '' ¿Un bebe? Yo... ¿Tendré un bebe de Zen?''

-Zawa... Yokozawa...- Apenas se dio cuenta de que su amigo le hablaba.

-¿Si?

-Veo que estas asimilando la noticia... no te preocupes, de derivare con Tsumori-sensei, él está a cargo de los casos como este...

-¿N...No soy el primero acaso?- Dudó un segundo.

-No. Debe haber unos cuatro casos más aquí en Japón, incluyendo un médico de la sección de pediatría de aquí mismo. Su pareja dio a luz a gemelos hace casi un año, más o menos...

-Está bien. Gracias.

-Escúchame, llamaré ahora a Tsumori, él te explicará cómo sigue esto.- Mirakawa se fue dejando pasar a un rubio alto que le miro sonriente.

-Bueno, Yokozawa-san, es un gusto. Mi nombre es Tsumori y tomaré su caso de ahora en más. Me gustaría saber un par de cosas... tranquilo, todo es secreto profesional.

El nuevo doc. Le preguntó algunas cosas que lo pusieron levemente incomodo, entre ellas, si su relación era estable... dudó un segundo y luego asintió, ya su mente no alojaba ninguno de los fantasmas de su pasado.

-Ahora Yokozawa-san, esto me es duro de decir pero tiene usted que pensar bien en lo que hará. Si su pareja le apoya será mucho mejor.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Conservará al bebe?- Aquello lo dejó en shock, era su hijo, el hijo de Zen ¡Claro que lo quería! Pero... ¿Qué pensaría él? ¿Qué pensaría Hiyori? ¡Hiyori! Por poco olvida que ellos ya tenían una hija... ¿ellos? No. Zen la tenía... esto era tan confuso- '' ¡Necesito pensar con la cabeza fría, maldición!- Sino, debe tomar muy en cuenta si considera el aborto o la adopción... personalmente recomiendo lo segundo, claro. Pero usted luego me confirma...

-Entiendo.- Se encontraba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

-Pues primero que nada, discutirlo con su pareja. Decidan que harán juntos. Luego, lo veré en una semana para discutir los últimos detalles y realizar una ecografía. Mientras tanto, le daré unas vitaminas y algo para las náuseas... lo siento si no funcionan, aún estamos perfeccionándonos con esto del embarazo masculino.

-De acuerdo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Salió de allí con el corazón en la boca, estaba asustado, necesitaba decirle todo a Zen lo más pronto posible pero, no tenía idea de que haría cuando lo supiera- '' ¿Qué haré si me deja?'' '' ¿Podría con esto yo solo?''- Esas preguntas rodeaban su mente. Cuando llegó a casa, se encontró con la cena echa y la casa vacía.

Una nota en la mesa que anunciaba:

**Onii-chan: decidí quedarme con la abuela y el abuelo hoy, papá no llegará antes de las 10. Cuídalo mucho ¿Sí? Y cuídate... Los amo mucho a ambos. Hiyo.**

**P.D: Papá sabe que no estoy ;) **

Bueno, al menos estaría solo algún tiempo. Lo usó para pensar como decírselo a Zen y decidió que esa noche era sí o sí. Le envió un mensaje antes de perder voluntad. Eran las ocho y treinta apenas.

**Zen, necesito decirte algo y es urgente. Ven tan rápido como puedas a casa. **

Fue conciso, lo quería con él en ese momento. Lo necesitaba. Nunca se lo confesaría, pero lo hacía. Desde que lo salvó de hundirse en la desesperación aquella noche tormentosa en el bar se había convertido en un pilar que le sostenía la vida tan rígida como siempre.

Zen no se hizo rogar. Tan pronto recibió el mensaje huyó de la oficina. Quería saber que causaba el malestar se su amor.

-Estoy en casa- Anunció cuando abrió la puerta.

-Bienvenido- La voz de su osito le sonó extraña. Conocía ese tono: Takafumi estaba preocupado. Corrió hacia él.

-Takafumi...- lo tomo entre sus brazos- ¿Fuiste ya al doctor?- Odiaba admitirlo, pero hacía catorce años que una visita al médico le aterraba, una vez, habían ignorado la visita que Sakura necesitó. Solo una vez, y ya no hubo otra.

-Fui, sí.

-¿Y bien?

-No es nada... tan grave- Su voz parecía mentir. Kirishima lo apretó contra sí. Él se dejó.

-No me mientas... dime que tienes, no juegues conmigo cuando hablamos de estas cosas...

-Zen... ¿Alguna vez deseaste tener más hijos?- La pregunta desconcertó al mayor ¿Qué tenía eso que ver?

-No... Bueno, Hiyo me lo pidió varias veces... pero te tengo a ti y a ella, aunque me gustaría poder tener hijos contigo, acepto lo que me toca si te tengo a mi lado... A todo esto... ¿a qué viene eso? ¿Es que quieres adoptar?- El menor negó levemente.

-Zen yo... nosotros... '' ¡Maldición! ¡Por qué es tan difícil!''- Se soltó del agarre.- Zen, escúchame bien y me da igual lo que creas porque estoy bien con esto y yo... me hare cargo, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.- Estaba sonrojado en extremo.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Al fin enloqueciste a falta de pescado osito grizzli?- Se burló buscando una explicación lógica.

-¡Ha! ¡Cállate! ¡Me lo haces más difícil!

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-¿Y bien?

-Estoy embarazado.- ok, a Yokozawa le hubiera encantado tener su teléfono a mano para tomarle una foto a la expresión de Kirishima cuando soltó la información y le tendió los resultados, y enviárselo a todo y cada uno de los compañeros de trabajo de su novio como venganza por las malas pasadas que le había hecho él.

-¿Y eso se puede?- Eso fue lo que preguntó cuándo pudo articular palabras... luego se abalanzó sobre su amado, dándole las gracias por la increíble felicidad que le causaba. Esa noche cenaron y durmieron abrazados, sin nada más. Estaban felices... ahora quedaba decírselo a Hiyo.

_Y valla que fui feliz cuando lo supe también. Recuerdo perfectamente mi grito de alegría. ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad! Un sueño cumplido... ¡Tendría un hermanito! ¡Y era un milagro! _

_El doctor les había dicho que lo mejor era que se mudaran a Estados Unidos, a un hospital equipado para atenderlo, eso me llevo con ellos. Debí cambiarme de escuela, feliz de saber inglés fluido. _

_Y también decidieron comentarles sobre su relación a las familias. Allí fue cuando el sueño inició su lenta transformación a una pesadilla._

_Los padres de Nii-chan y los abuelos maternos míos, a quien Onii-chan insistió en presentarse por respeto a mi mamá, aceptaron su relación con facilidad una vez que les hablaron sobre el embarazo haciéndonos muy felices pero mi abuela paterna fue otra historia. Eso sin duda había sido peligroso y por primera vez, Takafumi Onii-chan termino en el hospital:_

_Mi abuela le gritó todo cuanto pudo acerca de cuanto asco le tenía, papá intentó protegerlo pero la abuela lo abofeteó. Poco después, Onii-chan no soportó la presión y debió ser internado para calmarlo. Papá cortó relaciones con su madre y nos mudamos temporalmente a USA. _

_Todo pasó relativamente normal, al menos el primer tiempo. Accedí a la escuela a la que Haku, el primo de Kusama-sensei (médico a cargo de todas las parejas que vivían con nosotros) iba y me hice amiga de él._

_Un dato increíble: ¡Papá y Onii-chan se casaron allí, muchas parejas lo hicieron!_

_Papá estaba siendo tan sobreprotector... y no era para menos, Papá Takafumi-Así me gusta llamarlo desde entonces- resultó ser más débil de salud de lo que se pensábamos. Desde el quinto mes se la pasó en cama, constantemente amenazado por algún aborto. Pero parecía mejorar... lo parecía._

_Fue una tarde de Abril. Hacía mucho frío para estar en primavera. Faltaba un mes para el nacimiento de mi hermanito; los abuelos Yokozawa y los padres de mi mamá, habían viajado hasta allí para ayudarlos. Haku y yo jugábamos cartas mientras las abuelas tejían y charlaban (¡resulta que eran amigas!) _

_Onii-chan, que se sentía bien en ese momento, estaba en el living junto a papá y Hattori-san, otro futuro padre, cuando la puerta sonó fuertemente._

Un hombre alto y maduro habló diciendo que venía en representación de Kirishima Akane, la madre de Zen y que su intención era discutir la custodia de Hiyori, argumentando que no vivía en un ambiente adecuado al estar con ellos.

-¿Está usted loco, verdad?- Estalló Zen tras oír la demanda- ¡Mi hija está perfectamente bien conmigo! ¡Me he hecho cargo de ella por quince años! ¿Quién se cree para...?

La discusión continuaba, pero Yokozawa ya no la oía, se sentía adolorido y extraño de repente. No podía sino sentirse culpable por lo que ocurría y en un intento desesperado por detener a Zen, que estaba cada vez más desesperado, se movió demasiado rápido trastabillando y cayendo, golpeándose la cabeza contra el filo de una mesita ratona.

-¡TAKAFUMI!- Olvidándose de todo lo que lo rodeaba Zen corrió hacia el menor- ¡Takafumi!- Lo llamaba pero el otro no reaccionaba ni mínimamente. Estaba tendido en el suelo, con sus manos rodeando fuertemente su vientre y quejándose del dolor muy bajito.-¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA! ¡¿Dónde está Kusama?!- El de ojos miel estaba histérico.

-¡Zen, cálmate!- Los dos abuelos lo rodearon separándolo apenas.- Kusama-sensei ya viene ¡Cálmate!

_Le decían que se calme, pero era imposible en esa situación. Yo temblaba, veía a Nii-chan en el suelo y a papá gritando y llorando histérico. Haku me saco de allí tan rápido como pudo pero eso no evitaba que ollera el sonido de la ambulancia. Eso no evitaba que escuchara gritos y, especialmente, no quitaba la imagen de papá llorando y Takafumi inconsciente de mis recuerdos._

Ahora Kirishima corría por el pasillo del hospital siguiendo la camilla que llevaba a su amor. Llego a la sala de cirugía y apenas vio todos los especialistas que esperaban dentro.

Entraron y él quiso seguirlos, siendo detenido por Nowaki y unas enfermeras

-No, Kirishima-san, no puede pasar...

-Déjame. Déjame Kusama, por favor.- Hacía fuerza y peleaba. Rogaba entrar allí mientras lloraba a mares. Sintió sus brazos ser jalados. Hiroki y Yoshiyuki lo alejaban lentamente dejando así a Nowaki trabajar.

-Vamos Kirishima-san, piense con la cabeza fría.- Oyó como un susurro las palabras de aliento de Hattori.- Todo saldrá bien.- Pero no podía creer en esas palabras.

-Eso me dijeron la última vez. Já.- Una sonrisa extraña apareció en su rostro.-Eso me dijeron ¿Sabe?... No pasó mucho para que ella muriera y me dejara solo, cuidando de una bebe con mis manos incapaces de cocinar siquiera arroz hervido.- Empezó a llorar- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura me lo enseñó!

-¡Cálmate!- Hiroki lo obligó a sentarse y le alcanzó un vaso de agua. –Nowaki sabe hacer las cosas.

_Desearía saber que le habrá respondido papá a Kamijou-san en ese momento, porque supe luego que recibió una bofetada por ello, pero ya no importa. _

_Las horas pasaron. Estábamos en casa esperando noticia. Saki, la mamá de Nii-chan fue en busca de noticias pero nada llegó. Al menos hasta ya entrada la madrugada_

Hiroki llegó cansado, deseaba ver a sus hijos.

No tuvo ni que terminar de entrar antes de que cuatro personas de edad avanzada se lanzaran sobre él. -¿Cómo está Takafumi-kun?- Preguntó Hinata, la madre de Sakura.

-¿Cómo está él bebe?- La voz de Hiyo los obligó a todos a voltear sorprendidos.

-¿Nena, que haces aquí?- Su abuela la miró con dulzura.

-No podía dormir...

-Eso es perfecto.- Hiroki se acercó y se puso a su altura.-Tu hermanito nació hace una hora. Está muy bien.- Todos suspiraron aliviados.- Nowaki me dijo que se parece a ti pero tiene los ojos azules.

-Me alegro.-

_Estaba bien, eso era bueno. ¿Pero qué hay de sus padres? Mis padres..._

_-¿_Y mi papá Takafumi?- Hiroki bajó la cabeza al oírla.

-Esta grave.- Él no sabía mentirle a los niños. Hiyo se mordió el labio conteniendo el llanto. El castaño se volvió a los adultos- Perdió mucha sangre durante el parto. Nowaki le está haciendo una transfusión. Las próximas 24 horas son cruciales. Dijo que pueden ir a ver al niño, él nació sin problemas.

-Está bien.

_Pero la situación en el hospital no estaba nada bien._

Kirishima miraba a través del cunero a su pequeño recién nacido. Estaba conectado a un respirador, le habían dicho que en realidad no lo necesitaba, pero por precaución lo llevaba. Se lo quitarían en la tarde.

-Es como con Hiyori...- Veía al niño, pero no podía sonreírle. No podía comentarlo como lo hacía los padres a su alrededor. Nada le quitaba de la mente que su amado estaba en terapia intensiva, luchando por no morir desangrado. Otra vez estaba, en la misma maldita situación.

-'' ¿Y yo qué?''-No había nada que pudiera hacer. Lentamente, regresó a la sala de espera. Apenas divisó a Nowaki corrió hacia él.- ¡Kusama! ¿Cómo está Takafumi?

Nowaki lo miró preocupado.- Está en terapia intensiva... la transfusión ha sido un éxito pero debemos esperar a ver su evolución.

_Y entonces, sucedió lo peor._

-**Dr. Kusama, él paciente de natalidad acaba de sufrir un paro cardíaco.- **La enfermera habló en inglés, pero todos supieron que significó eso perfectamente. Lo que siguió pareció en cámara lenta. Nowaki salió disparado rumbo a la habitación. Hattori se preparó para interceptar a Zen pero él no se movió. Unos segundos permaneció allí parado pensando que cada movimiento del reloj era un día que pasaría sin su amor. Tras vacilar unos momentos dio media vuelta y echo a correr fuera del establecimiento. No miró ni por donde cruzaba, siendo apenas esquivado por el trafico neoyorquino. Dejo las lágrimas de desesperación correr por sus mejillas hasta llegar a casa.

_Vimos a mi padre entrar corriendo y subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Temblaba y lloraba sin consuelo. Temí lo peor. Todos lo seguimos y lo vimos caer de rodillas justo frente al improvisado altar que Nii-chan hizo a mi madre._

-¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA!- Comenzó a clamar a su mujer postrado frente a su imagen.- ¡QUE NO SUSEDA DE NUEVO! ¡SÁLVALO! ¡SÁLVALO! ¡NO PODRÉ CON ESTO DE NUEVO! ¡POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS, POR NUESTRA HIJA, SALVALO! ¡TE LO RUEGO! ¡NO LO SOPORTARÉ OTRA VEZ!- Había perdido completamente la noción de las cosas

_Ver a mi padre así es el peor recuerdo que tendré toda mi vida. No sé por qué lo hice, pero el necesitaba ayuda. Me lancé a abrasarlo y tras llorar con él unos minutos, me puse de pie. Tomé su rostro en mis manos y lo traje a la realidad._

-¡PADRE! ¡DESPIERTA!- Movió a su padre levemente.- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-¿Hiyo?

-No, el fantasma de las navidades futuras. ¡Pues claro!- Influencia Yokozawa por todos lados le salía a la pequeña.- Ve ya mismo donde Nii-chan y mi hermanito. Deja de llorar y ¡QUEDATE ALLÍ! ¡Ellos te necesitan!

-Hiyo, respeto.

-¡No! Ellos no saldrán de esta si no colaboramos. Vamos a verlos, ahora.

-Hiyo... Takafumi está...- Kirishima luchaba por no volver a quebrarse.

-Bien.- Hiro lo interrumpió- Nowaki acaba de llamar. Lo estabilizaron a tiempo y no fue nada grave. Le han inducido el coma farmacológico* para que se recupere mejor y las medicinas hagan efecto. Tu hijo despertó y reclama atención paterna. Ve. Ahora mismo. Le quitaron el respirador, increíblemente para un bebe de ocho meces nada más, se encuentra completamente formado y sus pulmones y demás órganos funcionan diligentemente. Esto, es un milagro.

_Kiseki... así lo nombramos. Y así fue. Tres semanas luego del nacimiento, Takafumi otou-san fue dado de alta y regreso perfectamente a casa. Durante ese tiempo, papá y yo nos turnamos para velar por nuestro oso mayor y nuestro osezno (que gracioso llamarlos así y que Onii-chan se enojara). Mi hermanito era muy vivaz y Nii-chan se recuperó rápido. También estuvimos allí durante el nacimiento de Hattori Hiroyuki. Ambos bebes parecían llevarse muy bien... mmm...es fan-service shota. Bueno, no. Pero al fin de cuentas. Fue una primavera bella, y aprendí ese significado con el sentimiento de mi padre pero con la pequeña frase mínimamente editada: ''No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que enfrentas el miedo a perderlo''._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o _

***Según mi mama, que es enfermera, el coma farmacológico se aplica cuando sedar al paciente no es suficiente para aliviar su dolor pero también se lo utiliza cuando necesitan que se recupere sin hacer esfuerzos... no sé si me explico...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me encantó. Se que hubo detalles que quizá ignoré, pero si ponía todo aquí ¿Para qué hacer un fanfic sobre las parejas y sus embarazos? ¿No creen?**

**BUENO... ¡HASTA EL SÁBADO!**

**¡BYE!**


	8. Especial 3:No todo es color de rosa MiYu

_**Especial extra-lago de mi nueva pareja casi favorita MinoxYuu. Se que hoy subiría la contnuación del fic pero todas quienes me tengan agregada a face saben cuan desesperada estaba por subir esto... ya ven que amo la pareja y amo la historia y Tenia que presentar a Yuusei! PREPAREN PAÑUELOS! ALERTA ALERTA! ES RE-TRISTE!**_

_**Este cap va dedicado a Kazuki bi britannia SL, amiga que me soporta todos los estados en face (? jeejejej y que estaba desesperada por leer esto. Y como siempre a sempai, no me gastare en escribir su usuario por que no logro memorizarlo de tantas letras... que significa ne? , se que sabes que eres tu jeejejj **_

_**Prometo volver a actualizar antes del miercolesles.. como no subo cap les dejo el spoiler de cuan bizarro es XD solo digo esto: Usagui-san persiguiendo un pavo, un libro de cocina para tontos a shinobu y a Misaki a punto se hacer huelga de sexo! ajajajaja buee **_

_**solo quedan tres caps mas T_T y en dos semanas ya no nos veremos... nha mentira, no se desarán de mi tan facil... XD volvere enseguida aunque no se, que subo primero ¿La precuela o la secuela del fic? Estoy en un dilema mental T_T voten! voten! Por cierto... la votacion fue ganada por LOS BAÑOS TRMALES TODOS JUNTOS PARA NAVIDAD, Y LAS FAMILIAS PARA AÑO NUEVO! Estoy complcadilla... por eso trdo tanto, perdon. Es que este especial ya estaba escrito y buee... **_

**_Si hay muchos errores perdon, debí usar un corrector trucho esta vez por no contar con el word en la notebook T_T_**

**_Edito:Estaba tan dormida anoche al publcar que olvide algo super importante...FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, QUERIDOS LECTORES! ESPERO QUE EN ESTE AÑO TODO LO MEJOR SEA PAR USTEDES, QUE SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN Y LO MALO DEL 2013 QUEDE EN EL PASADO PARA QUE ESTE LO SUPERE AL MAXIMO!_**

**_Personalmente les agradezco, tuve un año muy dficil y pase muchas cosas y usTedes, sus leidas y sus reviws me han ayudado muchisimo a superarlo y terminar el año de la mejor manera...MIL GRACIAS _**

**_Disfruten:_**

* * *

**ESPECIAL 3: No todo es color de rosa**

_-_No me importa lo que pienses al respecto, ya decidí. ¡Es mi cuerpo y haré lo que quiera con él!- Yanase Yuu, asistente de los más renombrados mangakas, se encontraba en el medio de una discusión con su actual pareja, Mino Kanade. Una discusión demasiado seria.

-Pues tal vez sea tu cuerpo, pero el niño también es mio...- La eterna sonrisa del editor no desaparecía.

-Pero tu no lo llevarás. Maldición Kanade, no lo quiero ¡¿Cuánto te cuesta comprender que no quiero esto?!-Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas del menor.- No quiero esto... fue un error... esa noche, lo nuestro, todo fue un error... yo amo a otro... esa es la verdad... basta, déjame hacerlo... te lo pido... sólo, déjame hacerlo...

Mino lo miraba, todo rastro de fingida alegría borrado de sus facciones, no había caso. Su amor por el joven había destruido la máscara que siempre llevaba consigo- ¿No te sirvió hablar con Yoshino-san acaso?

Yuu lo miró con rabia -¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO, MALDICIÓN! ¿POR QUÉ SIGUES INSISTIENDO? ¿POR QUÉ LO MENCIONAS AHORA? ¿ES QUÉ QUIERES TORTURARME?

-No permitiré que mates a nuestro hijo.- La afirmación fue concisa

-No me importa lo que pienses...- La replica directa

-A mi tampoco- Y el punto culmine aterrador. El más alto tomó al otro y lo arrojó sobre la cama de la habitación en la que estaban, subiéndose le encima lo acorraló.- Me da igual si te importa o no, Yuu. Si no lo quieres, si no te agrada, si le odias incluso, no me importa pero lo que llevas en el vientre es MI hijo ¿Comprendes? No es un error... te amo, tu dijiste corresponderme. Si vas a dejarme, al mejor asegurarme que el fruto del falso sueño que lo nuestro fue estará bien.-lo soltó.

Yuu no respondió, solo se volteo y continuó llorando, preguntándose cómo habían llegado a este punto.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

Aquello lo dejó estupefacto. No, no podía ser verdad. Miró a sus interlocutores con el ceño muy fruncido, como cuando adolescentes se jugaban pesadas bromas entre ellos. -Están jugando conmigo, ¿cierto?- Preguntó temiendo la respuesta, no podía ser.  
-Por supuesto que no, Yuu- Aquel pequeño castaño que lo había enamorado tenía la vista pegada al suelo desde el momento en que se lo dijo.-Nunca bromearía con algo así.-Chiaki buscó ayuda en los ojos de su pareja, quien estaba de pie a su lado.  
-Es correcto. Chiaki insistió en decírtelo, Yanase. Aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo.- Hatori lo miro de arriba a abajo.  
-¡Tori!- el más bajo lo regañó- Por favor...  
-Entonces en verdad tú...  
-Sí, Yuu. Yoshiyuki y yo tendremos un bebe... estoy embarazado. Creí... creí que debía decírtelo antes de que... nos fuéramos a América... por favor quiero que...  
-No,- Interrumpió las palabras del chico, sabía lo que diría.- no me pidas que sigamos siendo amigos. No me pidas que permanezca a tu lado. ¡Vete! ¡Vete ahora mismo de mi casa! ¡Vete con Hatori! ¡Vete porque le preferiste a él!- Yanase tomo a Chiaki de los hombros y lo sacudió fuertemente. En un acto reflejo por proteger a su familia Hatori lo empujó y Yuu callo de lleno al suelo. Las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas- Vete, y ya no vuelvas, Yoshino-san...- Se acabo. Allí se iba todo. Había perdido, el amor de su vida esperaba un hijo de otro. Había sido rechazado otra vez y era peor.  
Los vio salir y no le importó un carajo, su vida acababa de irse por el retrete con solo unas palabras.  
Se quedo allí, ya no servía de nada ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Perseguirlo? ¿Decirle "Oh, Chiaki no te preocupes, cuidare de ti y tu bebe como si fueran míos"? No, simplemente no podía. Ninguno le pertenecía. Había perdido, continuó repitiéndose lo.  
Pasaron horas que ni notó, continuó en el suelo sin dejar un segundo de llorar. Se sentía un completo inútil, él solo quería ser feliz y ahora su sueño estaba completamente frustrado. Sin nada mejor que hacer, abrió una botella de licor que había en su repisa para ocasiones especiales. De una sola vez, la vació.  
Bebió y bebió por horas todo el líquido en su casa que contuviera alcohol en la etiqueta. Camino por su casa, destruyendo y tirando cada cosa que le recordara a él. Para su desgracia, todo cuanto veía se lo recordaba. Se detuvo especialmente en un marco, la foto en el los mostraba tanto a Chiaki como a sí mismo en un evento especial de "The Kan", y recorría con su dedo la imagen de su amigo.- ¿Qué te hice para que tú me hagas esto, Chiaki?-susurró apenas- ¿Qué hice para ser despreciado así tamaña cantidad de veces?- Y luego estrelló el cuadro contra la pared cayendo a causa del rápido movimiento. Sintió dolor pero apenas reaccionó a la cortadura que se hizo en sus manos pues poco le tomo caer completamente inconsciente.-Al demonio con todo...- finalizó su lucha interna, rindiéndose.

* * *

-Muy bien, Mira-sensei ¿Donde está el asistente estrella del que habló? ¿No me dijo que le hacía inmensa falta para acabar su manuscrito?- Un muy cabreado pero sonriente editor estaba parado frente a una de sus mangakas a cargo, mirándola fijamente.  
-E... el...n...no lle...llega aún... p...por favor espere un poco más- La mujer, quién temblaba notablemente, rogaba a los cielos que su ayudante atendiera el maldito teléfono. No por nada era bien sabido en la comunidad de los dibujantes de manga shoujo, que la sonrisa (muchas veces catalogada de "Yandere") que se dibujaba en el rostro de Mino Kanade cuando estaba impaciente era de temer.  
-Llevo esperando tres días Mira-sensei. Tres días que están llegando a cuatro. Tiene dos opciones, acaba por sí misma el manuscrito o yo mismo iré y traeré al chico. ¿Estamos ambos de acuerdo?-La mujer no llegó a responder.-Me alegra de que sea así.- Aquella demoníaca sonrisa se extendió un poco más.  
-V...verá, Mino-san- Se aventuró la mujer- Yanase-san no me responde al teléfono, ni siquiera al de línea. Pero el prometió venir y es conocido por cumplir siempre sus empresas, en tanto no tenga trabajo con Yoshikawa-sensei...  
-Y Yoshikawa-sensei acaba de pedir licencia médica e interrupción temporal de sus mangas para irse a USA junto a Hatori-san a tener a su bebe...-completó como para sí el editor.  
-Y...yo no tenía idea de todo eso, pero imagino que Yanase-san estará en casa justo ahora...  
-Muy bien, no diga más que lo siguiente: ¿Conoce la dirección de Yanase Yuu-san?  
-S...sí, señor. - Mira-sensei le dijo el lugar y luego respiró aliviada al verlo partir. El tipo podía ser muy bueno, pero cuando se ponía impaciente, la aterrorizaba.  
Mino no tardó en ubicar el lugar, llegando al departamento de Yanase en menos de una hora. Tocó la puerta una, dos y tres veces, no hubo respuesta en ninguna ocasión. Eso lo exasperó, más aún porque oía la TV encendida. -"La cuarta es la última"- dijo considerando tirar abajo la puerta, pero eso no fue necesario, mientras golpeaba la puerta cedió abriéndose lentamente, algo que se le antojó tétrico al joven editor. Lentamente, se asomó sin imaginar lo que encontraría dentro.  
Todo era un desastre, había objetos rotos por doquiera que mirase.- ¿Un robo?- Se preguntó a si mismo consternado.  
Decidió que lo más sensato que podía hacer ahora era entrar y corroborar que el mangaka estuviera bien.- ¿Yanase-san?-Entró tanteando con cuidado- Soy Mino Kanade, editor de Mira-sensei ¿Se encuentra bien?- Ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿Quien robaría una casa dejando todo lo mejor en su lugar o rompiéndolas, cómo estaban ahora varias cosas? Se aventuró un poco más y supo enseguida de que se trataba.  
En el medio de la sala estaba inconsciente el joven. Las botellas vacías esparcidas por doquier, sumado al olor que desprendía le dijeron cuán borracho se encontraba. Pero no fue eso lo que preocupa a Mino, sino las profundas cortadura que tenía el joven en brazos, cara y rodillas. Preocupado, llamó a una ambulancia que, para su suerte no tardó en llegar y trasladar al chico.  
Se preguntó que debía hacer ahora. El tiempo que estuvo a solas con el inerte joven le bastó para notar sus rasgos finos. Quedó prendado por bastante tiempo pensando en que mal pudo haber hecho aquel bello rostro llorar tanto tiempo como para que, aún cerrados, se notaran sus ojos hinchados y los restos de sal en sus mejillas. Se aterró con el rastro de sangre en el piso, deseo hacer algo, pero la recepcionista del hospital le advirtió no tocarlo sin los conocimientos adecuados y para su desgracia, no los tenía.  
Luego de que los para-médicos llevaran a Yuu, Kanade miró a su alrededor, algo en el aura de aquel asistente rogaba por ayuda de una mano amiga, y él deseo convertirse en ella. Sin más, se puso a limpiar todo.  
Juntaba los vidrios rotos cuando encontró aquel marco. Ignoró completamente aquel oji-azul, cuya figura estaba remarcada por ensangrentados dedos, quedando ensimismado con la imagen de un Yanase años más joven pero apenas cambiado. Aquella sonrisa lo conmovió profundamente.  
Por primera vez, se permitió cuestionarse si era posible enamorarse de alguien por una fotografía, como sucedía tan comúnmente en los mangas que editaba; o más aún: si era posible enamorarse de otro hombre mediante una foto. Sin saber porque, se guardo la imagen y continuó la limpieza.  
Una vez que acabó de dejar todo más o menos ordenado y llamar a Mira para informarla de lo sucedido (y de paso advertirle que si el manuscrito no estaba listo en la fecha indicada hablarían muy seriamente cara a cara) se decidió por volverse a casa, sin dejar de pensar un segundo en Yanase.  
Por horas intentó dormir pero no hubo caso, necesitaba noticias. Al día siguiente, sin haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche, se preparaba para ir a la editorial cuando recibió una llamada del hospital: Yuu había despertado y deseaba darle las gracias personalmente por ayudarle. No supo la razón por la cual estuvo en el hospital en menos de 20 minutos.  
Llegó y preguntó por la habitación de Yanase. Una vez informado se encaminó a ella, esperando por encontrar al chico en buen estado.  
Al hallarla, llamó y esperó a que le diera el paso.  
Ahí estaba, varias vendas cubrían sus brazos y algunas cortaduras en su rostro pero no detenían la felina mirada que se clavó sobre él.  
-Buenos días, Yanase-san yo soy...  
-Mino Kanade-san el editor Yandere, sí. Sé de usted.- Yuu habló sin pensar...  
-¿Yandere?- ...Y calló en cuenta de su error.  
-He no, perdón. Las asistentes de Mira-san me han comentado de usted. Lo miró fijo, percatándose de lo nervioso que esa sonrisa perpetua lo ponía.  
-Ha, ya veo- Y continuaba sonriendo- Una enfermera llamó, dijo que usted deseaba hablar conmigo...  
-He, sí. Quería disculparme por los problemas que causé. Justamente ayer no me encontraba en mi sano juicio exactamente... le agradezco lo que hizo por mi- "Aunque no era necesario, habría sido mejor que no hubiera hecho nada" deseo agregar. Sin duda su ánimo se encontraba por el piso.  
-No se preocupe entonces, me alegra que se encuentre bien. En todo caso, fue una indiscreción mía meterme a su casa sin autorización.  
-Ah, sobre eso ¿Qué hacía usted en mi casa? ¿En qué momento llegó?- Yuu se había estado preguntando todo ese tiempo en que momento había llegado el editor y por qué.  
-Ah, sobre eso.-Sonrío más Kanade- Mira-san decía que no podía terminar el manuscrito sin usted y como habían quedado ya, me tome la libertad de ir a buscarle. La puerta estaba abierta y por eso entré.  
-"Se me había olvidado por completo sensei..."- El rostro de Yuu empalideció, jamás había permitido que su amor influyera en su trabajo. Para no verse más patético de lo que se sentía, decidió que entonces usaría su mejor técnica: una mala y grosera actitud. Frunció mucho el ceño y lo miro molesto-Y dígame, Mino-san ¿Acostumbra usted colarse en la casa de sus mangakas solo por no asistir a una simple cita?  
-De hecho sí, lo hago constantemente.- Yuu dio un salto ante tal honestidad, se podía decir que el hombre frente suyo le agradaba de alguna manera- Sino, mis mangakas dejan todo para último momento. Tal vez eso le funcione a Yoshikawa-sensei, quien hace de su novio un completo zombi que no duerme ni en una semana por sus atrasos pero la mantiene en el podía de las mejores, pero eso no me pasa a mí.  
-"Y me atreví a pensar que me agradaba... ¿Por qué rayos tuviste que nombrarlos? Espera...¿Esos dos se hacen llamar novios hasta en la editorial?''-  
Toda la rabia que acumulaba en su interior, estalló- ¡Pues bien! ¡A mí tampoco me funciona así el trabajo! ¡Le agradecería que la próxima vez me deje solo en el estado que me encuentre! O mejor aun... vuélvase editor de Yoshikawa, así no le vuelvo a ver a ninguno de los dos. Si me hace el favor, ya agradecí sus innecesarias molestias, ahora, lárguese. ¡Y agradezca usted que no lo denuncio por allanamiento de morada!- Todo ese repentino griterío dejó estupefacto a Kanade que solo atino a mirarlo confuso.-"Ja, así está mejor. Sin esa sonrisa idiota"-Pero aquel pensamiento de Yanase fue cortado en el preciso momento que que Mino recupero su mueca eterna.  
-De acuerdo, me voy ya. Fue un placer encontrarlo borracho y herido, ayudarlo y conocerlo luego, Yuu-kun.  
El hombre no tardo en desaparecer dejando a Yuu extremadamente confundido. ¿Cómo rayos mantenía esa sonrisa? ¿Por qué simplemente no le exigió mostrarse más agradecido? Decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse en para su dolor que lo carcomía por dentro.

* * *

Acostumbrarse a su nueva situación no fue nada fácil para el joven Yanase quien no tardo en darse cuenta de cuánto giraba su vida en torno a estar pendiente de Chiaki, y eso solo lo mantenía muy consciente de sus destrozados sentimientos. Intentó concentrarse en su trabajo, pero le era imposible.  
Primero porque su cabeza se había mudado permanentemente a las nueves y segundo porque, de tanto concentrar su rabia en apretar los puños, las heridas de sus manos seguían sin cicatrizar tres semanas después de la partida de su primer y único amor.  
Por otro lado, la constante presencia de Mino en su vida lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. Y no es que él quisiera verlo, sino que desde que se fuera del hospital encontraba al hombre en cualquier lugar; no importaba si iba de compras, o a la librería, ni siquiera cundo intentaba ahogar sus penas en algún bar ¡Ese tipo estaba allí, con su escalofriante sonrisa! ¡Y evitando a toda costa que hiciera algo contra sí mismo! Yuu pensaba ya que lo estaba acosando.  
Harto de las extrañas coincidencias tomó una drástica decisión. Necesitaba despejarse y olvidarse tanto como pudiera de Chiaki, así, llamó a su hermana mayor*, Yui, quien trabajaba en Inglaterra y le pidió que lo dejara quedarse con ella un tiempo. Ella era su mayor confidente después de Yoshino así que sin pensarlo, le contó lo sucedido a su corazón. Yui, comprendiéndolo, le consiguió trabajo como ilustrador de una editorial y sin pasar mucho tiempo, le permitió mudarse.  
Y allí se quedo alrededor de seis meces, lo suficiente para distraerse y olvidar su dolor, sin embargo, eso no permitió que olvidara su amor, o a Mino…-'' ¿Por qué rayos pienso en él en un momento así?''- Se preguntó molesto mientras caminaba por el aeropuerto de Tokio el día que regresaba a casa

, pensando en el nuevo departamento que había alquilado como prevención.  
_''Haz lo que te digo, si regresas a casa solo encontrarás recuerdos que te harán mal… No quiero perderte por algo como un romance fallido, Yuu. Ve, rehaz tu vida y se feliz hermanito'' _  
Aquellas palabras de su hermana lo convencieron.  
No obstante, se dijo, algo de masoquista debía tener porque ni bien regresó, aceptó una oferta de trabajar como asistente permanente de Ijuiin Kyo, el mangaka del fenómeno shoonen ''The Kan''. Aquello se le presentó como un sueño cumplido pero nunca imaginó la serie de hechos ''desafortunados'' que esto conllevaría.

* * *

Estaba trabajando en casa de Ijuiin una tarde alrededor de tres meces después de regresar cuando llamaron a la puerta y uno de sus colegas entro riendo-¡Sensei! ¿A que no adivina quien está aquí?- Entre cerró la puerta para no dejar ver al visitante.  
-Nanase-san, no estoy de humor para bromas ¿Sabe?- El mangaka estaba algo desanimado con su historia y el plazo venía lento. No estaba muy predispuesto a perder tiempo en ese momento. Yuu solo levantó la vista levemente.  
-¡Pero siempre le anima verlos!  
-Pues entonces ¿Quién es? Apresúrate, Nanase.  
El asistente no tardó en abrir la puerta de par en par dejando ver así a un hombre alto y rubio junto a un castaño ojiesmeralda considerablemente más bajo y que traía un bebe en brazos.  
-Si así vas a recibirme después de tanto tiempo, mejor ni me molesto en volver a editar tu manga.-El rubio rió y miró al otro-Takahashi-kun, ¿no dijiste que estaba ansioso por mi regreso? Aunque Kato no es mal editor... tal vez solo me reemplazó y ya.  
-¡Kirishima-san!¡Takahashi-kun!-El artista dejó todo y se levantó.-Cuanto tiempo sin verlo-le dijo al más alto- Y a ti Misaki... te extrañé mucho todo este mes que no te ví...¡Ha! Pero si es el pequeño Seki-kun, me alegra verte- El bebe de Misaki solo lo miro cuando se acercó, frunció el ceño, le tiró del cabello y echó a llorar.-¡Hey! ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? Sin duda es hijo de Usami... aish... Misaki ¿Por qué no...?  
-No, ya le dije que estoy bien con Usagui-san, Ijuiin-sensei. No insista por favor, seamos solo amigos.  
Las palabras de Misaki solo llegaron a oídos de Yuu entre quienes se encontraban allí ajenos a la conversación. La situación, que le recordó a sí mismo cuando la expresión de su jefe se ensombreció, no pudo sino tentarlo a prestar atención.  
-Supongo... Bueno, bueno- Cambió hacia el editor-Felicidades por su boda y su bebe, Kirishima-san.  
-Muchas gracias- le sonrío.-Kiseki es de lo más bonito... ¿No quiere ver una foto? ¡Oh, todos vean a mi lindo niño y mi sexi esposo!-Kirishima estaba reluciente y bromeaba.  
Al oír "esposo" y preguntar si no se confundió todos se acercaron a ver, por inercia Yuu lo hizo también. El hombre paso en su teléfono distintas fotos de su bebe de atrás hacia adelante, hasta que llegó a una que Yuu miró asombrado.-Oh, y esta es unos días luego de su nacimiento, cuando llegó al mundo el niño de unos amigos- Kirishima iba a pasarla pero Yanase lo detuvo.  
-Eh... ¿Es esta persona Yoshino Chiaki?- La imagen mostraba a ambos ukes recostados en su habitación en el hospital cada uno con su bebe en brazos.  
-¿Ha? Sí, así es. ¿Lo conoce?- Le preguntó cortes mente Zen.  
-S...somos viejos amigos...¿sabe si su hijo nació bien? ¿C...Chiaki esta bien?  
-Sí, por supuesto. Hiroyuki-kun nació en abril, muy sano y sin problemas. Igualmente bien está Yoshino-kun. Ellos ya regresaron junto a nosotros.  
-Ya veo... Sensei, terminé mi trabajo... ¿Esta bien si me retiro?  
-Claro Yanase-san, buen trabajo hoy.  
-Buen trabajo.-  
Yuu no supo jamás que efecto tuvo aquella imagen en él, pero la felicidad emanada en el rostro de su amor lo obligó a correr directo al antiguo departamento del mangaka, quería verle, disculparse, recuperar su posición ahora sabia eterna de amigo incluso asesinar la ultima esperanza de su corazón.  
Llegó entrada la noche, luego de largas vueltas y análisis de la situación. Recorrió el camino que tan bien conocía hasta quedar frente a frente con la puerta y tocar.  
-¿Si? ¿Quién es?- Oyó la vos de Hatori del otro lado y no respondió. Entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente- ¿Quién es?-Repitió y luego abrió del todo quedándose mirándolo estático. Yuu ni siquiera levantó la vista.-¿Qué quieres?-Le espetó molesto.  
-Yo... quisiera hablar contigo y Chiaki...-  
-¿Para qué?  
-Quiero disculparme.- Aquello dejo a Tori de piedra. Jamás en su vida se le cruzó por la mente la idea de Yanase pidiéndole perdón por algo.  
-Pasa.- Lo guió hasta la cocina, donde Chiaki le daba el biberón a su niño, arrullando lo bajito.  
-¿Quién era, Tori?-Preguntó y casi le da un infarto al ver cara a cara a- Yuu...-  
-Lamento molestar a esta hora. Necesitaba hablar con ustedes... y quería... conocer Hiroyuki.  
-¿Cómo supiste que regresamos?- Le preguntó Yoshiyuki  
-Me enteré por casualidad en el trabajo. Felicitaciones...- Le costaba tanto decir eso, sentía como si algo le desgarrara desde dentro- Y... lamento mi comportamiento aquella vez. Me alegra no haberte causado problemas graves...  
Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la sala continuando así por minutos que parecieron horas y el ojimarrón supo que entre la pareja había una muda conversación. Hasta que, en un acto único y posiblemente irrepetible, Hatori apoyó su mano en el hombro de Yanase y le dedicó una sonrisa- ¿Te gustaría... ser el padrino de Yuki? Se que Chiaki lo quiere así...  
Los ojos azules se iluminaron cuando Yuu sin pensarlo mucho asintió y sin dudar le tendió al pequeño quien una vez cambiado de brazos abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca mirando curioso al extraño y cautivando-lo en el momento.  
-Es...es igualito a ti, Chiaki-Susurró el asistente  
-Y parece que le agradas. Sí, definitivamente salió a Chiaki- Acotó Tori molesto, pues su hijo era recio a los extraños pero el castaño fue aceptado a la primera por él.  
-Me alegra...  
Yuu permaneció en la casa poco tiempo más, dedicado toda su atención a su flamante ahijado pero no pudiendo evitar enviar furtivas miradas a la pareja llegando a su límite en el momento en que los vio besarse discretamente al entrar juntos a la cocina. No pudiendo soportar más el dolor que se acrecentaba en su interior, se disculpó y dejando al niño ya dormido en su cuna, salió corriendo de ahí.

* * *

En algún momento de su huida las lágrimas nuevamente desbordaron de sus ojos y no supo ni siquiera en que momento comenzó a ó aquella noche casi fatal en la que recibió la noticia del embarazo de su amigo y recordó a Mino, sin explicación aquella sonrisa apareció en su mente buscando reconfortarlo. Corrió y corrió y no paró, no hasta que chocó de frente con una persona, cayendo sentado en la vereda.-Auch... Lo siento, no veía por donde iba.-  
-Esta bien, yo estaba distraído.- Reconoció esa voz... era tan peculiar que lo supo enseguida. Levantó la vista asombrado ¿Es que lo había llamado con su pensamiento?  
-¿Mino-san?- Lo miró atónito  
-¿Yanase-san?- Mino no lo podía creer, debía ser el destino. Durante meces y meces había intentado localizar al muchacho sin descanso, preocupado de que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido. Desde la última vez que lo vio en un encuentro ''casual'' en un centro comercial, el asistente había desaparecido de su vida por completo, sumiéndolo en una desesperación extraña. Cada día miraba la foto que se llevara de la casa del otro aquella vez, deseándole lo mejor y rogando porque alguna fuerza superior los reuniera. Esta era su oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría. Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y notó los restos de lágrimas aún en su rostro.- Yanase-san ¿Qué le sucede?  
Yuu no supo reaccionar a eso-...-  
-¿Es qué ha sido Yoshikawa-sensei otra vez?-Aquello le salió del alma. Y es que desde la discusión en el hospital, nada le costó atar cabos y deducir que la, o mejor dicho él, causante de todas las tristeza de Yuu era aquel tan famoso y a la vez desconocido mangaka.

Yanase no supo como reaccionar a tan acertada suposición y tomando la mano que le tendían se paro siendo alado por los fuertes brazos del rubio que lo rodearon con cuidado. Sin estar seguro de que hacer solo asintió echando a llorar nuevamente, dejó el orgullo de lado al sentirse plenamente protegido por ese cálido abrazo.  
-No te preocupes, ahora todo estará bien. Quédate conmigo- Le susurró Kanade y el otro solo volvió a asentir apretando más el abrazo.

* * *

Luego de esa noche ya nada fue lo mismo entre el editor y el asistente. Ambos comenzaron a disfrutar de la compañía mutua constantemente sintiéndose cómodos el uno con el otro y ambicionando esos ratos que se hacían horas. Horas se hicieron días y días meces.

Ya Hiroyuki tenía casi siete meces cuando Yanase lo visitó por última vez una otoñal tarde de principios de noviembre. No se quedo mucho y, como había tomado la costumbre luego de cada visita a la pareja amiga, se fue directo a casa del editor a desahogar el dolor de su corazón en una amena platica y uno que otro trago, sin imaginar que esa noche beberían tanto.  
-Y entonces... los dos malditos indiscretos se besuquearon enfrente mio *hip* ¿¡Que mierda les cuesta disimular un poco!? ¿¡Qué no ven que me molesta!? *Hip*-Se quejaba muy borracho Yuu mientras Kanade lo veía divertido, no mucho mejor que él.  
-Pues, si tanto te molesta, ¿Para que rayos vas, Yuu?  
-Pues porque quiero ver a Chiaki y a ese niño que debería ser mío...- Arrastraba las palabras ahora con el ceño fruncido- y ya te he dicho que no me llames Yuu, solo Chiaki puede...  
La sonrisa de Mino desapareció muy levemente, pero su interlocutor, que había aprendido a reconocer sus gestos lo noto.- ¿Sabes? Yo te oigo quejarte de esos dos todo el tiempo_**.**_ Hatori es un buen compañero de trabajo, empiezas a molestarme insultándolo tanto.  
-¿Es que ahora saldrás con que te gusta Hatori?  
-No, pero hay alguien que me gusta pero siempre hace algo que me molesta...  
-Y ¿Que tiene que ver Hatori o Chiaki?  
Mino se acercó aún más- Que la persona que me gusta se la pasa hablando de Chiaki esto, Chiaki aquello, el hijo de Chiaki debería ser mi hijo... ¡Empiezas a molestarme Yuu!- En ese momento Mino se lanzó sobre su acompañante sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza y apretándolo bajo su cuerpo. Yuu se asustó ''El editor Yandere'' parecía tener su razón de ser. Algo en esa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro no tenía nada de alegre- Escúchame con atención. Me gustas ¿De acuerdo? No deseo oírte hablando nunca más de Yoshikawa-sensei. Estoy celoso. Te quiero, por eso, sal conmigo. Yuu no podría decir que fue lo que aquella noche lo hizo asentir y besarle sin ningún reparo, ni mucho menos porque tardó tan poco en reaccionar a las caricias que siguieron, tampoco por qué se entrego a alguien más con tanta facilidad dejando de lado todos sus principios. Sin embargo, al despertar al lado de aquel dulce hombre el día siguiente solo pudo pensar que algo bueno debía salir de eso... No tardó mucho más en retractarse.

_**Fin del flash back**_

* * *

-He tomado una decisión, Kanade- Yuu abrió los ojos y miró al hombre sobre él- Sino estás de acuerdo puedes irte al demonio, me da igual... Es eso o llamaré a Kusama y me desharé del niño.-Su mirada estaba fija en un punto incierto- Si aceptas, quiero que me acompañes a USA, no podré hacerlo solo...

-¿Qué harás, Yuu?

-¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos con Chiaki y Hatori la tarde de noche buena...?

-¿La qué fue interrumpida por lo bebes perdidos?

-Exacto... voy a necesitar hablar con ellos por última vez antes de irnos...

-''Así que harás eso, no me hace feliz pero podría ser peor...''-Fue lo último que Mino pensó.

* * *

Mientras pasaban los meses, la pareja se restableció sin llegar a ser algo formalmente. Yuu se mantenía distante sin siquiera prestar atención a ninguna cosa que el médico le dijera sobre su hijo. Kanade se encargaba de eso, tratando a toda costa de hacer al castaño cambiar de opinión sobre los hechos pero nada parecía quererlo así. Logró recuperar su amor, pero no todo era posible en su vida.

-¿Por qué no lo consideras?- Una noche estaban sentados en un parque, Yuu ya llevaba sus buenos siete meces- No queda mucho tiempo, Yuu. Ellos dijeron que...

-No quiero. No estoy listo para tanto. No me presiones por favor...

-No lo haré...- Lo rodeó con cuidado en un abrazo y apoyó sus manos en el prominente vientre- Se esta moviendo mucho...

-Esta enojado conmigo.

-Olvídalo... sabes que no es así- Mino solo miró hacia otro lado, ocultando las traicioneras lágrimas que se resbalaban por sus mejillas

-No podré olvidarle...

-No lo haremos. Yuu, te amo. Piénsalo... podríamos ser una familia feliz.

-Yo también te amo, pero no podré con esto... me hace infeliz.

-Yuu...

-Dame un tiempo...

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Dame un tiempo luego de que nazca, déjame asimilar todo, hacemos lo correcto pero no puedo dejar de pensar que todo esto es un error, te colaste en mi vida y no me agradan las cosas precipitadas. Esto será lo mejor. Cuando crezca, nos lo agradecerá.

-Eso espero...

* * *

**_Tres meses después..._**

-Ven Hiroyuki- Hatori cargó a su pequeño niño de un año y medio.- Tu mamá y yo te presentaremos a alguien.

-''¡_Sí! ¡Ya era hora de qué lo trajeran! Todo este viaje desde Japón fue muy aburrido, papá. Más vale que valga la pena''- _El niño miraba todo con detenimiento, si no se equivocaba, en ese hospital habían nacido, no podía esperar a ver a Kiseki para contarle donde habían ido de vacaciones. Hablando de ello... ya hacía un mes que estaba allí, extrañaba a sus amigos.

-Aquí es- Hatori entró a una sala especial- ¿Chiaki?

-¡Tori!- El joven corrió hacia su pareja- Están tardando mucho, todo ese papeleo me cansa...

-Ya no te preocupes.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una enfermera que les sonrió, en sus brazos traía un bulto envuelto en una mantita celeste- Hatori's Family, right? (Familia Hatori, ¿cierto?)

-Yes, we are (Si, así es)

-Ya veo... entonces puedo hablar japonés- La chica rió- Mi nombre es Amelia, y me complace muchísimo presentar les a su nuevo pequeño...

-Yuusei, Hatori Yuusei- completó Chiaki la presentación tomando al bebe en brazos.- Este lo miró curioso con sus grandes ojos marrón rojizo bien abiertos y la mata rubia de su cabeza algo despeinada- Nuestro pequeño Yu.

Hatori acercó a Yuki- Mira Hiro, este es tu nuevo hermanito. Dile hola...

-_Hola, Yuusei. Yo soy Hiroyuki, pero debes decirme Onii-chan ¿De acuerdo_?- El pequeño le sonrió a su hermano menor.

-_Hola, Onii-chan. ¿Ustedes son mi nueva familia?_

-_No, tontito. Somos tu familia y ya_.- Ambos hermanos rieron al mismo tiempo haciendo muy felices a sus padres

-Mira Tori... se llevan muy bien- Se emocionó el menor.

-Así es, y eso me hace muy feliz.- Los dos hombres se abrazaron y unieron sus labios sin vergüenza alguna...- Aunque ahora... solos nos falta una niña...¿Que dices?- Hatori lanzó una laciva mirada...

-¡B... Baka! ¡Pues tenla tú!- La pareja sonrió de nuevo y se volvió a besar...

-_¡Asquerosos!_- Dijeron los nuevos hermanos al unisono.

Desde lejos otra pareja observaba la escena tomados de la mano. Yuu apretó un poco el agarre.-Hicimos bien ¿verdad? ¿No me odias, cierto?- Kanade lo rodeo en un abrazo.

-Claro que no. Tomate tu tiempo ahora... te esperaré, tanto como sea necesario y algún día seremos felices y tendremos más niños. Es una adopción abierta, Yuusei tendrá dos padres y dos madres que lo amarán, la única diferencia es que ellos lo cuidarán por nosotros...

-Lo siento...

-No lo sientas...- Mino unió sus labios. Ve, supera esto y si me necesitas, estaré allí para ti. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

* * *

**Esto no es el fin! La historia de estos dos se completa en la continuación del fic XD pero quería excribir un verdadero drama... Lamento si alguien se enojó conmigo.**

**Los amo y amo a Yuusei Se que es algo rara la historia pero bue... no todo puede ser color rosa.**

**un beso **

l


	9. Cap 5:De Regalos Y Un Pavo Navideño

**Y como lo prometido es deuda, traigo la actualización hoy miercoles XD Espero que les guste XD me reí mucho haciendola, incluso hay una ilustración en mi Facebook ''Pequeño fic ilustrado'' jajajjaja**

**Bueno, el bloque pequeños genios no es muy largo. Ahora debo trabajar en otra cosa jeejje pero bue... espero que les gusteb ^^ **

**Gracias a las guest! Se que la pareja MinoYuu no es muy famosa ni nada pero me alegra que lo hallan disfrutado. **

**Bueno, ya saben que la serie no me pertenece sino que a Nakamura-sensei y bla, bla, bla! **

**Cap dedicado a Meli-sempai! -Así tu nombre es mas facil XD- Aunque... te ppuse Zri-sempai de cariño, espero no te moleste ajjajaajja suena monito :P **

**Ahora con ustedes:**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:DE REGALOS Y UN PAVO NAVIDEÑO NO TAN COMÚN (Lo sè, el nombre apesta)**

Yuuto bajó las escaleras bastante desanimado. La presencia de su tío no tría nada bueno y estaba seguro de que los Kirishima le odiaban. Suspiró.-''¿Qué debería hacer ahora?''- Llegó a la sala quedando estupefacto.-¿Que pasó aquí? ¡Valla!- El lugar, hace una hora y media completamente vació, explotaba en decoraciones navideñas al mejor estilo película norteamericana de navidad. Luces y muérdagos hacían acto de presencia y un enorme árbol en el centro bellamente decorado con todo tipo de adornos.

-Es la magia del dinero- Yukina apareció sonriendo tras de él y adornando más e lugar con su inexplicable brillo natural.

-Le dijimos a Usagui-san y Shinobu-kun que no exageraran pero parece que no nos hicieron caso- Misaki suspiró entrando al lugar- Enserio que tienen un problema. También ayudaron mucho las sirvientas de la casa.

-¿Cuáles?- Yuuto levantó una ceja- No he visto ni una.

-No se ven. Pero ahí están todo el tiempo... Cuando no estaba acostumbrado me daban miedo...- Misaki sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-Ya veo...- El muchacho reparó entonces en otro pequeño detalle: Tanto los adultos que ya se encontraban en la sala, como los bebes que tranquilamente dormían en futones dentro de su improvisado corral estaban todos increíblemente arreglados, con trajes, por ejemplo. Se miró a si mismo... unos vaqueros y una playera mangas de mangas largas blanca y lisa- ''Es que... no suelo pasar navidad a la americana'' Dijo para sí y nuevamente suspiró. Fue a sentarse junto a su tío.

-Te mataré, maldito demonio malagradecido.- Le susurró Shiro a su sobrino cuando este se acomodó.-¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste sobre Yokozawa-san?

-Porque no tenía la más pálida idea de que Hiyo fuera su hijastra... Y cuando quise advertirte al respecto ¡Me cortaste la llamada!

-Pues no lo será mucho más.- Al oír la clara determinación en la expresión del hombre Yuuto dio un salto,

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Estás loco? ¡Esta familia se ama como ninguna otra que yo conozca! Si Hiyo se entera de que intentas hacer algo contra sus padres ¡Me va a dejar! Y yo te asesino si eso pasa- Señaló con él dedo a sus tutor como quién acusa a alguien de decir una blasfemia.- ¿Sabes lo que me costó convencerla de que salgamos?

-Yuuto, por favor... enserio amo a Takafumi ¡Ayúdame con esto! Yo te ayude con Kirishima-chan tanto como me lo pediste...

-Sí, pero esto es distinto, ¿Por qué te ayudaría a costa de lo que me has ayudado a conseguir? Sería irónico. Además, ríndete. Es un hombre casado... CA-SA-DO-deletreó la ultima palabra como si le hablara a un niño de primaria.

-Pues existe el divorcio.- Eso fue lo último. Yuuto se dio un golpe con la palma en la frente. Este tipo estaba actuando como un imbécil y hasta él se daba cuenta.-Como sea... al menos se neutral.

-¿Ser neutral? Esto no es una guerra, tío.

-No. Es amor, y no hay mucha diferencia entre una y otra.- Shiro puso una cara de completa desesperanza y ruego.

-Ya, ya.-Suspiró.- Seré neutral, tío. NEUTRAL y ya.

-Bueno, hecho.

* * *

Los dos hombres se quedaron conversando ahí mientras todos se iban reuniendo. A la cena aún le faltaba

bastante así que se reunieron con los demás a beber chocolate caliente.

-Bueno, entonces... Iokawa-san usted trabaja usted en alguna empresa editorial ¿No es cierto?- Le preguntó Isaka con interés, un interés dudoso si era por trabajo o por molestar a Kirishima, quien solo miraba la situación con el ceño muy fruncido.

-Ha sí, así es. Soy subjefe de ventas en libros Fujino.

-Vaaaalla, pero si eres un colega de Yokozawa-san- Isaka rió entre dientes echando una mirada al rubio cada vez más molesto...-No consideraría trasladarse a Marukaw...

-Isaka-san- Por fin Zen se hartó e interrumpió al hombre- Díganos ¿Que lo traía exactamente por aquí? Dijo algo sobre hablar con Usami-sensei ¿Cierto?- El aludido miró despreocupado a los interlocutores.

-Ah, sí, sí... Akihiko, tengo un mensaje para ti de parte de Aikawa, dice que bloqueaste sus llamadas y no puede venir porque hizo planes navideños.

-Sí, eso hice.- Usagui le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo- ¿Eso es todo?

-No, también decía... ''**Sensei, si no me entregas el manuscrito a tiempo secuestraré a Misaki-kun y Seki-kun, los enviaré a una isla desierta y no los verás más hasta que hagas tu trabajo, por favor ahórrame todo ese problema. Gracias. P.D: Misaki-kun estará de acuerdo, puedo estar segura'' **

-¿Y eso fue por todo lo que viniste?- Akihiko le espetó molesto.

-No. Tenía ganas de molestar a Chibi-tan.- Isaka entonces le entregó un paquete que nadie supo de donde sacó a Misaki- No lo abras hasta la mañana de navidad. También es de parte de Aikawa.

-G... Gracias.- El castaño miró con desconfianza el paquete.

-Mm-mm... Hablando de entregar manuscritos a tiempo. ¿Cuando piensas volver a dibujar, Yoshino-sensei?- Ritsu miró al oji-azul sentado a su lado.

-Bueno... justo ahora la cosa esta algo complicada con Yuki tan pequeño... así que supongo en un año ya volveré a publicar alguna historia...- Claro que ni imaginaba que en un año se encontraría en las mismas que ahora...

-Piénsalo bien, Ritsu- Intervino Masamune- Si no entregaba los manuscritos a tiempo soltero, con un hijo pequeño entre medio, seria aún peor.

-¡Oiga!- Se quejó Chiaki- En verdad me esforcé en terminar todos mis mangas desde Nueva York... eso no es nada simple.

-Bueno, no peleen más- Sonrió Mino- Pero Takano-san tiene razón.

-Tener un niño no es nada fácil ¿He?- Preguntó Yuu mirando los niños mayores, que con semejante travesía no habían tardado en dormirse.

-Y que lo digas. Especialmente con un trabajo como editor.- Kisa suspiró acunando a Teru una vez que le dio su biberón.- Pero es tan lindo... ¿Ne Ru-kun?- Su hijo emitió algunos brillos y risillas en lo que era levantado y acercado su rostro al de su mami.

-Si...

-Akihiko-sama- Tanaka apareció tras de la puerta- Le comunico que la cena esta servida y que Haruhiko-sama llamó, dice que envió un regalo para Misaki-sama.

-Está bien. Vamos a comer. Cuando ese regalo llegue, yo mismo lo buscare.- Habló firmemente el anfitrión.

Todo mundo se dirigió al comedor. -¡Oh por dios!- Los ojos de Chiaki brillaron ante semejante despliegue de belleza culinaria. Todo tipo de comidas que iban desde el más fino pavo estadounidense, hasta los comunes arroz y pescados de la gastronomía japonesa adornaban la mesa. Ensaladas, carnes, aderezos, salsas, quesos- ¡Esto es un sueño!- Al mangaka casi se le caía la baba. Y en el centro de todo un gran pastel.- Mira Tori, tu pastel corona todo. Es lo mejor.- Abrazó con cariño a su pareja quien sonrió dulcemente.

-Es justo como lo recordaba- La voz unisona de Hiroki, Ryouchiro, Kaoru y Akihiko no pudo ser pasada por alto por ningún presente. Menos aún sus gestos de aprobación hacia el viejo mayordomo en un increíble despliegue de nostalgia hacia tiempos de adolescencia en elegantes cenas de alta sociedad.

-Pareces muy feliz, Hiro-san- Le sonrió Nowaki a su esposo rodeándolo en un abrazo.

-¿Bromeas? Las cenas de Tanaka-san eran lo único rescatable de tener que participar de esas extrañas fiestas de los Usami.

-Muy cierto- Isaka se desperezó- Nunca me sentí tan bien de tener que comer por dos.

-Cierto, cierto. Por casualidad ¿Alguien sabe donde están los chicos?- Zen se dio cuenta de que no había visto ni a su hija ni a ningún otro en toda la noche aparte de Yuuto.

-Mmmm... Kirishima-san tiene razón- Nowaki llevó una mano a su mentón en gesto pensativo- Cuando esos tres desaparecen tanto tiempo nada bueno se avecina...

-¿Que te hace pensar que haremos algo malo?- Haku apareció tras su primo haciendo a todos dar un salto del susto.- Solo nos estábamos preparando para esta noche. Yuki y Hiyo están vistiéndose como cualquier chica normal, dos horas por vestido y peinado que se prueban... más o menos.- El peli-azabache se acomodó los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz como quien es un gran conocedor.

-¡¿Las miraste cambiarse?!- Yuuto se puso blanco. Haku lo miró como si fuera un bicho y de repente una idea se le coló a la mente. Acercándose al menor, se inclinó un poco a su altura y le susurró al oído.

-¿Pero qué dices? Yo solo te espiaría a ti, querido Yuu-kun.

-¡WAAA!- El oji-verde salió disparado y escondió temblando tras su tío.

-Ya veo...- Kirishima le dio unas palmadas de muda felicitación a Haku y tomó rumbo al segundo piso- iré a ver si Takafumi esta mejor y luego las buscaré.

-Oiga, Kirishima-san, sigo pensando que lo mejor sería que...- el medico intentó hablar.

-Nowaki...- Hiro lo interrumpió con un aura oscura a su alrededor y luego Zen se le unió- ¡NO!- ¿Qué sucedía? Fácil. Nowaki había sugerido darle una medicina inyectable al enfermo pero eso solo significaba una cosa que ni Hiroki ni Zen aprobaban bajo ninguna circunstancia que no fuera de vida o muerte o realmente muy, muy, muy, muy necesaria: Verle el trasero a Takafumi.

-Ya, ya...- Nowaki se abstuvo hasta de suspirar.

Zen entonces se dirigió a la habitación, encontrándose con su pareja profundamente dormido. Le dio algo de lástima tener que despertarlo, pero debía comer algo. Se acercó a la cama y lo movió un poco.- Takafumi, Takafumi... despierta cariño.- El menor apenas si se removió un poco. Oye, vamos.- Lo movió un poco más y al no recibir respuesta usó la técnica Hiyori pero a su manera- Señora Kirishima durmiente ¿Haría el favor de dejar su sueño reparador?- Y con eso logró lo que antes no. El peli-azulado despertó y lo miró rabioso

-¿Quién carajos es la señora de quién, maldito bastardo?

-Nadie, nadie pero la cena ya está lista. ¿Te sientes mejor, amor?

-Sí, me siento como nuevo. Ahora mismo me alisto y vayamos a cenar de una vez, aunque realmente no tengo mucho apetito.

-Sip, pero antes busquemos a nuestras hijas. Parece que tienen complejo de ''este vestido verde agua no es tan bonito como este que en sí es igual pero no quiero admitirlo'' - Aquel comentario causó gracia hasta a Yokozawa que no tardó en asentir y seguirlo.

Zen golpeó la puerta de la habitación contigua y una cabeza morocha se asomó- ¿Si? ¿Que necesitan Zen-chichi, Takafumi-chichi?

-Valla, Yuukii. Si no están muy ocupadas probándose todos esos vestidos que trajeron innecesariamente, nos alegraría que bajen a cenar.

-¡Sí, señor!- La adolescente rió entre dientes y cerró la puerta- Enseguida bajamos. Los dos hombres se fueron.

-¿Quien era Yuukii?- Peguntó Hiyori acomodándose su blanco vestido de fiesta

-Tus padres. Dicen que la cena está lista.

-Bueno, no hay caso en recoger todo esto, así que vamos. Ambas se miraron por última vez. Acomodaron las arrugas de sus vestidos y peinaron los cabellos rebeldes una a la otra antes de salir, dejando los mangas BL que habían estado leyendo hasta entonces desparramados por el piso.

Al bajar a la cocina, la pareja de hombres se encontró con la mayoría ya gemelos, Sayumi, Seki, Hiroyuki y Kiseki habían sido despertados por los adultos y sentados en sillas altas.

-Muy bien, sí la mayoría esta aquí, podemos empezar. Ya van a ser las doce en media hora.- Miyagi habló tomando asiento junto a su pequeño terrorista.

-¡Esperen!- Se oyó un grito desde la sala- Faltamos nosotras-Las dos chicas hicieron su aparición, llevaban vestidos hasta las rodillas, el de Hiyo blanco, el de Yuukii rosa, el primero sin mangas, el segundo strapless.

La belleza que amanaban no pudo sino dejar a Yuuto boquiabierto. Zen lo miró feo.

-Oye- Le dijo Haku- Podrías intentar disimular un poco.- Claro que, él mal de familia a familia pertenece y hablando de disimulados, Shiro se levantó y corrió hacia Yokozawa.

-¡Takafumi-san!- Dijo poniéndose frente a él- ¿Qué hace que no está descansando? ¿Es qué Kirishima-san lo forzó a venir a cenar aún estando enfermo?

-¿He?- al rubio le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-¿Ha? No, no. Me siento mucho mejor. Quería cenar con mi familia- Yokozawa cambió la dirección y tomó a su niño en brazos. No lo había visto en todo el día.- Hola, pequeño- El bebé rió, estiró su bracito para que Kirishima se acercara y, cuando este lo hizo, sin que nadie mas lo notara se volteó y saco su pequeña lenguita en dirección a Iokawa que se quedó estupefacto mirándolo.

* * *

Tras de eso, la cena pareció tomar un rumbo normal, al menos hasta que sonó el timbre de la casa.

-¿Quién será a esta hora?- Se preguntó Misaki amagando levantarse para ir a abrir como el buen anfitrión que era, pero Akihiko se lo impidió.

-Tu te quedas aquí. Debe ser el regalo de Haruhiko. Podría ser él queriendo secuestrarte.

-¡Usagui-san! ¡Solo iré a atender!

-No.- Y sin decir más el escritor fue a abrir.

Todos continuaron su cena con la completa tranquilidad que la caída suave de la nieve en la ventana podía dar. Todos se encontraban en paz, hasta Kirishima e Iokawa, que solo se lanzaban fu ricas miradas; hasta Shinobu y Hiroki, que se ignoraban mutuamente sin problemas; Incluso Hatori y Yanase, cada uno ocupado en amenas charlas con sus parejas respectivas. Todo era calma. Hasta los niños se portaban realmente bien y comían sus alimentos, los gemelos ni siquiera habían comenzado a lanzar bocados por todos lados en imitación de su madre.

Sí, todo era calma. Por eso, nadie se esperaría el espectáculo que seguiría cuando un alado animal con plumas marrones y pico puntiagudo irrumpió corriendo y gritando en el salón, subiéndose a la mesa volcando platos, vasos y bandejas

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Todo mundo saltó de sus lugares, tomaron a sus hijos y se escondieron donde podían.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA ES ESO!?- Gritó Hiroki intentando que Hisato dejase de llorar del susto- ¡BAKAHIKO! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACE UN PAVO VIVO EN LA MESA?!- Una vez divisó a su amigo, el castaño supo a quién culpar.

-Es... el regalo de Haruhiko... la nota del idiota dice: **'' Misaki: Espero que Sony no les de problemas, quería darte frutillas, pero no es temporada. Me dio lastima matárle. Con Cariño, Usami Haruhiko''-**Arrugó la nota entre sus manos

-¡AKIHIKO!- ¡Oh por dios! Misaki acaba de llamar a su esposo por el nombre ¡Esto va enserio!- Tienes un minuto para atrapar a ese bicho o te juro que... ¡ME VOY CON NII-CHAN UN MES ENTERO Y TE JURO QUE NO REGRESARÉ NI AUNQUE TE MUERAS EN LA ABSTINENCIA!- El histérico castaño intentaba calmar a su hijo de cualquier modo, pues a Seki casi le da algo cuando el animal apareció de la nada, yendo directo hacia él.

Ante semejantes palabras todo quedo en profundo silencio. Durante un minuto solo se oyó al pavo que corría desesperado por la habitación tirando todo a su paso y que en un momento pareció captar el ambiente pues también paro del otro lado de la habitación, mirando directo a los ojos violetas. Akihiko miró el pavo y a Misaki, de nuevo al pavo, de nuevo a Misaki y de nuevo al pavo. El pavo aún le miraba.- ''Sony, lo siento, pero esto es de vida o sexo... y tu vida me vale menos''- Y con ese pensamiento el holgazán escritor se lanzó a perseguir al pajarraco que con un aleteo tomó carrera de nuevo. Todo fue caos, el hombre corría por sobre la mesa, por debajo, entre la comida desparramada, y alguna que otra cosa rota e irreconocible.- ¡UN POCO DE AYUDA POR AQUÍ!- Gritó y en ese momento Nowaki, Miyagi, Mino, Yukina, Kirishima y Haku se lanzaron tras del ave. Eso solo empeoró la bella situación.

Los dos primos corrían en dirección contraria sin ver demasiado hacia donde, al menos no hasta que fue demasiado tarde pues ambos se estamparon de frente, los anteojos de Haku volaron hacia quien sabe donde siendo apenas atrapados por Hiyori (y de pura casualidad). Nowaki se llevó el susto de su vida cuando calló con todo su peso sobre su pariente menor, con todo el chico era delgado ¡Podría haberlo aplastado!

Miyagi perseguía con todas sus fuerzas, pero no por nada era el más viejo y ¡Estaba cansado! Comenzó entonces a considerar dejar de fumar... uno nunca sabe cuando deberá estar en forma para atrapar un emplumado animal fugitivo.

Kanade, Kou y Zen parecían una sola cabeza rubia trabajando juntos, pero el endemoniado bicho sabía en que comento debía esquivarlos. El lado yandere de los tres tipos salio a relucir cuando el primero resbaló con algo de comida cayendo los otros dos sobre él- ¡HIJO DE P...!- Gritaron juntos al pobre ser viviente... que bajo los tres pares de ojos no seguiría en ese estado mucho más.

Para entonces, recuperados del primer susto, los chiquillos reían a carcajadas ante el espectáculo y en sus pequeñas genias mentes, apostaban entre sí el padre mas inútil en este juego.

-¡Animal asqueroso, no me quedaré sin mi Misaki por tu culpa!- Y viendo al pavo desprevenido se lanzó sobre él, atándole su corbata al cuello y comenzando a ahorcándolo un poco.

-¡No lo mates, Usagui-san! ¡Llévalo afuera!- Misaki evitó un baño de sangre apenas.

-Bien...

* * *

La calma pareció restablecerse luego de algo de 15 minutos... eran ya las 1 y nadie había deseado una...

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!- Hiyori y Yuukii dieron un salto de alegría una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados de nuevo en la sala mientras las sirvientas mágicas que solo aparecen cuando son necesarias se encargaban del comedor- ¡Les tenemos una oferta para alegrarles la noche!

Los clásicos del ceño fruncido no parecieron reaccionar a ello y solo las miraron. A Hiro, Shinobu, Ritsu, Takafumi y Yuu se les unía esta vez un ser de esos que jamás bajan su humor: Chiaki estaba rabioso ¡Su cena!¡Su preciosa cena navideña había sido arruinada por un animal desplumado que deberían haberse comido!

-Oh ¡vamos!- Dijeron las chicas- ¡Les encantará esto!- Todos seguían de malas...- Ya, digamos lo que demos decir...- Empezó Yuukii...

-¿Recuerdan el viaje a las aguas termales que programamos para mañana?- Todos asintieron a Hiyo

-Pues con Haku y Hiyori hemos decidido...

-¡Que nos haremos cargo de los chicos así tienen tiempo para ustedes!- El rostro de todos se iluminó, sabían que los tres eran de confianza y de hecho ya habían cuidado a los chicos en otras ocasiones- Excepto a Teru y Gumi porque aún son pequeños...- No creo tener que explicar la desilusión en el rostro de los eróticos... que algo deben su nombre de pareja. Y de Miyagi que enserio estaba necesitado de su pequeño... a Shinobu le dio igual, su nena era más importante...

-Shouta-san...- Llamó Kou a su pareja

-¿Sí, Kou?- Kisa estaba desanimado.

-Mañana podemos llamar a mi madre para que cuide de Teru... hace 3 SEMANAS que no lo cuida... ¿Podemos, verdad?- ¿Eso era una indirecta?

-SÍ, SI PODEMOS.- Ay, las suegras a veces, muy a veces, son buenas.

-Oye, Yuuto...- Shiro le habló a su sobrino con una sonrisa que captó la atención de cierto rubio editor de shounen manga- Mañana iremos a unas termas... ya te debía el viaje...

-Por cierto... Yoshino-sensei- Akihiko se dirigió al mangaka- ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

-Ah... sí. Aikawa-san les dio el visto bueno hace unos días Pero... ¿De verdad que no puedo dárselo en otro momento?- Un sonrojó se pintó en el rostro del mas bajo.

-¿Aikawa? ¿Otro momento? ¿Estas sonrojado Chiaki-chichi?- Yuukii miró detenidamente la situación...- No me digas que...

-¡ILUSTRASTE SU PRÓXIMA NOVELA!- Completó entonces Hiyori.- ¡DÉJANOS VER!

-No, no, no, no, no, no.- Chiaki retrocedió nervioso- Nunca, son muy chi...

-¿Sabe usted con quien vivo, verdad?- Hiyo hizo una mueca en dirección a su padre quien, o casualidad, en un ataque de celos, estaba acosando a su marido en medio de la sala...

-Y...Yo... etto...

-¡Ya denos los dibujos!

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo!-Chiaki retrocedió y tendió un sobre marrón oscuro- Pero vean lo lejos de Takahashi-kun, no quiero problemas.

-¿Por qué habría problemas conmigo...?- Misaki miró extrañado...

-Esto... ¡Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia! Tori, vamos a nuestra habitación. Les daré su regalo a ti y Hiro.- Tras decir aquello desapareció junto a su familia.

Las chicas miraron con todo el rostro colorado las ilustraciones algunas tiernas, otras de tierno no tenían nada...

-Bueno, ¿Podemos dar regalos ahora?- Preguntó Isaka sonriente.

-Mañana estaremos muy ocupados así que sí, ¿por qué no?- Kirishima respondió por el resto.

-Perfecto... ne, Kamijou-kun- Isaka le tendió una caja al molesto Hiroki

-¿Qué es esto?- El castaño miró la caja desconfiado apenas abriéndola-

-Tés; así te calmas un poco. Ja, ja.- Isaka estalló en carcajadas seguido de Akihiko.

-AH, espera entonces, tengo algo para completarlo- Usagui busco un envoltorio bajo el gran árbol y se lo tendió a su amigo.

-_''Aprenda a controlar su ira''-_Un tic le salió a Hiro-san en el ojo al leer la portada del libro que le había dado el escritor -¡VETE AL DEMONIO, BAKAHIKO!- El profesor le lanzó el libro directo a la frente, de hecho, si no supiera que Isaka estaba esperando le habría lanzado otro tanto a él también-¡PUEDEN PODRIRSE LOS DOS!¡Hisashi!¡Hisato!¡Nowaki! Los tres a nuestro cuarto ¡Ahora! Les daré sus obsequios antes de matar a alguien.- El trió de oji-azules asintió y subió casi corriendo las escaleras. No eran tontos y sabían que ese había sido un insulto grande al hombre mayor. Sí, hasta los niños lo sabían.

-Bueno, Ritsu y yo ya nos dimos nuestros regalos así que... nos retiramos. Sayu, vamos.- Dijo Takano subiendo las escaleras con su pequeña.-Buenas noches.

-A, ja ja ja- Una risa nerviosa se escapó de los labios de Miyagi mientras sostenía una caja cuadrada en las manos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Yoh?- Se dirigió Shinobu a él.

-B...Bueno, este era tu regalo... pero... creo que puedo hacerte uno mejor... se lo daré a Yoshino-kun. Sí, a él...

El entrecejo de Shinobu se dobló muchísimo.-¡¿Que me compraste, maldito viejo?!

-Eh.. yo... bueno...- El rubio saltó sobre su novio y le quitó el obsequio abriéndolo- ''_Cook for dommies'' _¡¿COCINA PARA TONTOS?! ¡¿ME COMPRASTE UN LIBRO DE COCINA PARA TONTOS?! ¡VETE A LA MIERDA, MALDITO VIEJO PEDÓFILO!- El menor tomó a su hija en brazos y enfiló a su habitación, no sin antes arrojar su regalo a la cara del morocho.

-''_Parches de nicotina. Deje de fumar''-_Rezaba la cajita- ''¡Maldito niñato!''- Luego siguió a su pareja.

Todos los demás recibieron cosas más o menos normales... ropa, zapatos, más libros, hojas de dibujo...(¿Quien habrá sido el genio?) bueno normales. Exceptuando, por supuesto, si se puede decir sin ofender demasiado la privacidad del afectado, el curioso disfraz de oso que obsequió Hiyo a su ''Papá Takafumi'' a juego con el que su padre le compró a su hermanito.

Ahora solo quedaban los 4 adolescentes en la habitación. Yanase y Mino se habían retirado, el segundo tenía alguna sorpresa para el primero, e Iokawa... bueno, cuando Zen lo envió a dormir en su auto a pesar de la tormenta de nieve, Misaki le ofreció un cuarto del otro lado de la mansión. Solo, y asustado, tuvo que arreglárselas para no quedar como un cobarde frente a Yokozawa.

-B...Bueno...y... yo...-Yuuto comenzó a tartamudear- E...este es mi regalo para ti H...Hiyori... e... espero que te g...guste- Le tendió una pequeña cajita blanca adornada con un moño azul. Al abrirla, la muchacha se encontró con un bello colgante que tenía como dije un pequeño osito plateado. Ella emocionada le agradeció y le tendió un marco con una foto de ambos juntos que ella misma hizo.

Yuukii le entregó uno similar a Haku quien le sonrió dándole un beso.

Yuuto lo miró cuando tras unos minutos no hizo nada- ¿No les diste nada a Yuukii?- Ja, se sintió mucho mejor hombre que su sempai... Ay de ti, Yuu-kun por pensar así.

-Bueno- comenzó entonces con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro- Mi regalo para las dos es el siguiente Iokawa-kun, ¿Me darías una mano?

-Ammm... sí, claro.- Se acercó sin saber realmente que planeaba el mayor.

-Chicas...¿Tienen sus cámaras listas como les indique?- Ambas asintieron- Bueno, enfoquenos...- Y una vez que o hicieron tomó a Yuuto con fuerza de las muñecas y ayudado se con una mano libre le plantó un profundo beso en los labios. Ni siquiera reparó un segundo en colar su lengua un poco. Como el menor estaba tan sorprendido no pudo quejarse siquiera. Eso había sido traumático...

-''¿Acaba de besarme un chico? ¡Oh Dios, acaba de besarme un chico!''- El oji-verde estaba que se moría. Y Haku tras hacerlo, se fue a dormir con un simple ''Feliz Navidad, queridas''

Y así se terminó la noche, cabe decir que Yuuto se fue a dormir con su tío y que de hecho, no durmió. Pero a pesar de lo extraño... todos tuvieron una mágica noche. Hasta Sony, que no fue sacrificado.

* * *

_BLOQUE PEQUEÑOS GENIOS (muy cortito): REGALOS, PORQUE NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN LOS DAMOS._

_-_Muy bien, es hora de los regalos- Hisashi se levantó y clavó sus ojos azules en Teru.-Mi Teru este es el primer y último reglo que pueda darte así que lo quise hacer especial. -Entonces el pequeño Kusama le tendió una bella mantita color amarillo, con un pato en el medio. Con ella lo tapo cariñosa mente, lo mejor que pudo con sus pequeñas manos. Teru comenzó a brillar y en un acto súper considerado de cariño, le entregó su chupete, pues sin poder caminar no había nada mejor que poder darle. Claro que si se tiene en cuenta el valor emocional, sin lugar a dudas era algo caro.

Hisato y Seki se miraron apenas unos segundos, el primero le entregó al menor su libro favorito de cuentos ''Ricitos de oro y los tres osos'' mientras el menor le entregaba un Susuki-san tercero Junior.

Kiseki le entregó a Hiroyuki una galleta navideña en forma de oso con glaseado, pues al pequeño le encantaba usar esos 16 dientes que ya tenía, más con el apetito heredado de su mami. Y en consideración, Hiro hizo algo único. Partió su galleta a la mitad y le dio un pedazo.

Entre las chicas no hubo mucho, Sayu se deshizo de uno de los tantos osos Susuki que Akihiko le había regalado dejándolo en la cuna de Megumi. Quien sin saber que hacer... entonó una bella canción de cuna que solo sería oída por los niños y que le gano varios aplausos y felicitaciones. Quien diría que la pequeña tendría tan buena vos.

Lo único que faltaría ahora, es que nadie se de cuenta de que los niños se cambiaron los juguetes.

_FIN DEL BLOQUE PEQUEÑOS GENIOS_

* * *

**Bueno, se que el cap apesta así que pueden tirarme con lo que quieran :D Ah... HakuxYuuto *¡* mi ser feliz por haber puesto ese beso sdsadsadadsad**

**UN ABRAZO A TOD S! CON MUCHO AMOUR 3**


End file.
